El regreso
by Darkpol
Summary: El capitán Ross Poldark, regresa de la guerra de la independencia, tras darle por desaparecido y marcado por una cicatriz que surca su rostro. De camino a sus tierras, descubre que su padre ha muerto y su prometida Elizabeth, se casará con su primo Francis Poldark. Ross llega a Nampara derrotado ante tanto infortunio, pero descubrirá en el lugar donde nació una inesperada sorpres
1. Chapter 1

POLDARK  
CAPITULO 1  
El Regreso

El día estaba llegando a su ocaso cuando Ross Poldark cabalgaba hacia Nampara. Los oscuros nubarrones se iban juntando presagiando tormenta. El capitán llegó cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer. Se apeó del caballo llevándolo hasta la cuadra.

"Buen chico", dijo acariciándole el lomo.

Mientras ataba al animal, miró de soslayo a su alrededor. Parecía que sus criados habían cuidado la hacienda. La paja estaba recogida en pequeños montículos y todas las herramientas estaban bien ordenadas. Poldark se dirigió hacia la casa mientras recordaba la conversación que mantuvo con su amigo Pascoe algunas horas antes. El amigo y banquero le puso al corriente de su mala situación financiera, la ruinosa quiebra de sus minas y tierras. Pero la peor noticia de todas fue el compromiso de su prometida Elisabeth con su primo Francis. De repente, unos gritos que procedían de la casa le devolvieron a la realidad.

"Sois unos holgazanes. Todo el día rehuyendo del trabajo, borrachos y durmiendo".

En ese instante Ross entró en la casa al mismo tiempo que el cielo parecía que se partía en dos iluminando toda la estancia por la caída de un rayo.

"¡Qué demonios es todo esto!". Prudie gritó ante la inesperada visita.

"Cielo santo, un fantasma". dijo Jud, tras el grito de su mujer.

Aunque estaba borracho, se puso en pie y tambaleándose fijó la vista en la figura que estaba parada frente a la puerta. El viejo se frotó los ojos. "¡No puede ser! A este vino le han echado matarratas", dijo cogiendo la botella. "Veo muertos".

"No ves ningún muerto, estúpido. Soy Poldark estoy vivo y con un humor de perros". En ese momento miró a la joven. La lluvia caía ya con mucha fuerza.

"¿Y tú quién eres?".

"¡Judas!", balbuceó la joven entre dientes agachando la cabeza.

"Es mi sobrina", respondió Prudie.

El capitán vio cómo la muchacha no soltaba la escoba. "¿Eres tú quién hace todo el trabajo?", déjalo, rectificó al momento. "Es una pregunta estúpida, como si lo estuviera viendo. Ya me había extrañado que este par de gandules moviera un solo dedo".

"¡Ohhh, no señor!, dijo la mujer. "Mi sobrina seguía mis instrucciones".

La joven miró a Prudie. Esta se puso los brazos en jarras. De alguna manera le tenía que agradecer que le hubiera dado alojamiento.

"Sí, señor", dijo al fin. "Ellos se encargaron de que todo estuviera en el lugar correcto".

Ross cogió una botella de vino de la mesa. "¿Todo en su lugar? Menos las bebidas, por lo que veo. Está bien", dijo soltando la botella con fuerza y asustando a los ocupantes de la casa, que se sobresaltaron al mismo compás. "Mañana pensaré qué hacer con vosotros tres. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas muchacha?".

"De.. Demelza, señor". La joven se cogió los lados de la falda e hizo una reverencia. "A su servicio".

Poldark no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La única sonrisa que alcanzó conseguir en todo el día.

El capitán Poldark se levantó de la cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tras asearse, se vistió con su mejor traje, guardando el uniforme en un viejo baúl. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación percibió el aroma del café recién hecho. El hombre vio a la muchacha canturreando mientras preparaba el desayuno. Toda aquella escena lo transportó a su infancia. Allí estaba su madre entonando una canción mientras preparaba la cena. Era tan hermosa, tan cariñosa. El hombre volvió en sí al escuchar los ladridos de un perro enorme que lo miraba de forma amenazante.

"¿Qué hace ese perro en mi casa?".

"¡Judas, señor! ¡Me ha asustado! Es Garrick, mi perro" dijo Demelza.

Ross retiró una silla y se sentó. "No quiero perros aquí dentro, sueltan bichos".

Demelza frunció el ceño.

"Él no tiene bichos, sino, ¿cómo iba a dejar que durmiera conmigo?".

Por la cara que puso el capitán, la joven entendió que había metido la pata.

"No quiero perros en la cocina y menos en los cuartos. ¿Lo has entendido?", dijo enfurecido.

"Sí, señor. Lo que usted mande". Demelza cogió el animal y lo sacó al exterior.

Poco después llegaron Prudie y Jud. Demelza había servido al capitán un par de huevos con bacon y una taza de café.

"Señor, ¿quería vernos?", preguntó Jud quitándose su viejo sombrero.

Ross saboreó el café y antes de empezar a comer dijo: "Como os dije anoche, he tomado una decisión. Quiero que os quedéis, pero no alimento a vagos. Las tierras hay que sembrarlas y esta muchacha tiene demasiadas tareas".

Ross miró a Demelza. "Eres muy trabajadora. Podrás quedarte en casa, pero sin el chucho".

"No señor. Si él no se queda, yo tampoco".

El capitán se rascó la barbilla. Sabía lo que valía la joven.

"Está bien. Podrá quedarse mientras no lo metas dentro de la casa. Prudie y Jud, supongo que vosotros dormís en vuestra casa, ¿no es cierto?".

"Sí, capitán, por eso me traje a mi sobrina", dijo ésta, "para que Nampara estuviera bien atendida".

"Bueno, tengo que cosas que solucionar esta mañana. Desayunad y repartíos las tareas. A partir de mañana empezaremos a quitar toda la maleza que ha crecido". Ross golpeó la espalda de Jud. "Se acabaron las siestas interminables y las borracheras diarias". A Jud se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó, viendo como el capitán se ponía el sombrero y salía a toda prisa.

Elisabeth paseaba por el jardín muy apenada. Francis acababa de marcharse. La vuelta de Ross lo había alterado todo por completo. Las palabras de Francis volvían a su mente una y otra vez.

"Te ibas a casar conmigo porque creíamos que Ross había muerto. Entendería que suspendieras el matrimonio tras su regreso, aunque me partirás el corazón. No puedo obligarte a que unas tu vida a la mía si amas a otro".

Elisabeth no supo qué decir y el silencio sentenció el futuro de ambos. Luego se despidió de ella besándole la mano. Una voz muy familiar la hizo reaccionar.

"¡Elisabeth!".

La mujer se volvió sorprendida.

"Ross ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas vivo?".

El capitán sonrió y la besó en los labios.

"Elisabeth, no puedes casarte con Francis. Sería un grave error".

"No, Ross. No me casaré con él".

Ross sonrió y abrazó a su amada. "Tenemos que preparar la boda lo antes posible".

"Lo haremos Ross, pero antes he de convencer a mi madre".

"La convenceremos", afirmó el hombre.

La muchacha le acarició la cicatriz. "No conoces a mi madre; es de armas tomar".

"Entonces espero que no te parezcas mucho a ella", dijo el capitán con sarcasmo. Elisabeth río volviendo a abrazar al joven que creía haber perdido.

Poldark se encontraba sentado en el despacho de Pascoe, mientras este se despedía de un cliente. Ross se sentía nervioso; las manos le sudaban.

"Perdona Ross por la espera", se disculpó el hombre sentándose en su sillón.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?".

"No sé si sabes que he retomado la relación con Elisabeth".

Pascoe sonrió levemente. "Lo sé. Es la comidilla de Sawle. Me alegro por ti", continuó. "Sin embargo, lo siento por Francis. Sé que lo está pasando muy mal".

El capitán agachó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

"Me apena también, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?, ¿renunciar a la mujer que amo? Es el amor de mi vida".

"En absoluto, Ross. Ambos habéis actuado de la forma más honorable".

"Gracias Pascoe. Es un alivio escuchar eso. Quiero a mi primo y siento todo lo que está pasando. Sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero aún no veo el momento".

"Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo", atajó el banquero. "Estoy seguro de que se recuperará. Bueno, tú dirás en qué puedo ayudarte".

"Necesito un crédito de cuatro mil libras".

Pascoe lanzó un silbido. "Es mucho dinero Ross, ¿cómo lo piensas pagar?".

"Con ese dinero abriré la mina. Estoy seguro de que hay bastante estaño. También explotaré mis tierras, pero necesito trabajadores y dinero con el que pagarles. Por otra parte, quiero casarme lo antes posible".

Pascoe miró al capitán muy serio. "Te estás echando la soga al cuello", advirtió.

"¿Por qué lo dices, por casarme o por pedirte el préstamo?".

"Por ambas cosas Ross". Los dos amigos rieron.

"Está bien, voy a ayudarte. Espero que sepas lo que haces". Pascoe sacó un pagaré del cajón de su escritorio y anotó la cantidad solicitada.

"Regresé vivo de una guerra. Creo que saldré victorioso de ambas cosas".

"Eso espero amigo mío. Te aprecio mucho", respondió el hombre dándole el cheque.

"No olvidaré esto nunca, Pascoe".

"Lo sé, Ross, pero no sólo está en juego tu cuello, también el mío".

"Los dos estarán a salvo", dijo el capitán poniéndose los dos hombres en pie y estrechándose las manos. El capitán fue a abrir la la puerta cuando se volvió hacia Pascoe. "Recibirás la invitación de mi boda. Nada de regalos. Hoy me has hecho el mejor de todos, el haberme dado la posibilidad de volver a empezar una nueva vida. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo".

Pascoe arqueó las cejas. "No me conoces si piensas que no te voy a hacer un regalo".

"¿Una soga quizá?", replicó Ross.

Pascoe soltó una carcajada. "Vamos, vete antes de que me arrepienta".

Poldark le guiñó el ojo y se fue más rico que cuando entró.


	2. El Enlace

CAPITULO 2EL ENLACE

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ross Poldark recuperó su vida en Nampara. Ahora tenía tres bocas a las que alimentar, aunque su nueva empleada pagaba con creces su sustento. Poldark la observaba mientras sembraban las tierras. La chica canturreaba; tenía motivos para sentirse contenta. El capitán Poldark la trataba muy bien, mejor incluso que sus refunfuñones tíos. Demelza entonó su última melodía cuando vio que se acercaba una hermosa mujer, montando un flamante caballo. Fue el día que Demelza conoció a Elisabeth y ese momento jamás lo olvidaría.

\- "¡Qué sorpresa querida!"-dijo Ross ayudándola a bajar del corcel.

\- "Te prometí que te haría una visita y aquí estoy"-aseguró Elisabeth.

Ross se acercó a su sirvienta. "Elisabeth, ésta es Demelza". La joven hizo una reverencia sin evitar sonrojarse.

\- "Demelza, la mula de carga de Nampara". Ross miró a su prometida contrariado tras oír aquellas malintencionadas palabras. Al instante Ross no ocultó a Demelza su disgusto.

\- "No fueron esas mis palabras"-atajó el capitán. "Te dije que Demelza trabajaba como una mula y así es. Estoy más que satisfecho con ella". Elisabeth clavó una fulminante mirada a la joven. Su prometido había sacado la cara inmediatamente por la criada. Ese hecho le molestó bastante. Además, le pareció una chica muy atractiva. Tenía que deshacerse de ella como fuera lo antes posible. Todo cambiaría en Nampara una vez estuviera instalada allí. Demelza pareció que había leído la mente a Elisabeth. La miró con desprecio y, en ese instante, supo que sus días en Nampara estaban contados.

Ross Poldark y Elisabeth se casaron en Sawle Church. El reverendo Odgers se paseaba ante los contrayentes en una iglesia repleta de gente. El cielo estaba gris por la ausencia del sol, que se ocultaba tras las nubes. Al final del templo se encontraba Demelza. Cuando los novios se dieron el 'sí, quiero', la muchacha abandonó el lugar con un rostro triste y serio. Le siguieron sus tíos, que empezaban a discutir.

\- "Porque tú lo digas cabeza hueca"-protestó la mujer enfadada.

\- "¿Cabeza hueca, yo?"-replicó el hombre enseñando los pocos dientes que le quedaban. "Pues tú tienes la cabeza llena de serrín". Demelza lo miró en ese momento. "Y tú, niña, la tienes llena de pájaros. ¡Mira que enamorarte del señor Poldark!".

\- "Jud, calla tu boca o te doy un sopapo"-le advirtió Prudie.

\- "¡Pero ¡qué dices tío! ¿Yo enamorada del señor Ross?".

\- "Siii. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de muerta? Se lo estaba diciendo a tu tía. Ella ahora te defiende". Jud se acercó más a la joven. "¿Te prometió algo después de llevarte al catre?, ¿seguirás siendo su amante después de haberse casado con su estirada esposa? El capitán es un mujeriego. No se le resiste ninguna. Demelza se quedó paralizada mientras Prudie empujó a su marido dejándolo caer al suelo.

\- "No vuelvas a insultar a mi sobrina. Ella lleva mi sangre y, créeme, si vuelves a insinuar algo parecido, ¡te arranco la cabeza!". Jud tragó saliva y se quedó como un lagarto en el suelo. Apenas tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

\- "Déjalo ya tía,", aconsejó la chica. "Está borracho". Las dos mujeres se agarraron del brazo.

\- "¿Qué voy a hacer con él? Si lo dejara, acabaría muerto en una zanja. Demelza asintió con la cabeza. Las mujeres se dirigieron hacia Nampara.

\- "¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan del viaje de luna de miel? Sé que no le caigo bien a la señorita Elisabeth".

\- "No le gustamos ninguno", sentenció la mujer". "Nos echará, aunque quizá el capitán no lo consienta".

\- "Tía, si Elisabeth me hace la vida imposible en Nampara, me iré". Prudie cogió a su sobrina por la cintura.

\- "No nos adelantemos. Quizá la que se vaya sea Elisabeth". Demelza hizo un ademán de incredulidad.

\- "Imposible tía. Eso nunca pasará".

\- "Oh, muchacha, no te imaginas la de vueltas que da la vida, todo es posible, créeme. Además, no es malo tener algún pájaro revoloteando por la cabeza. A veces eso hace ilusión y nos da esperanza ". Demelza y Prudie cada vez se compenetraban más. Prudie estaba cambiando; se sentía cada vez más orgullosa de su Demelza, y eso era algo que hacía muy feliz a la muchacha.

\- "Ahora, sobrina, quiero que alegres esa cara. Nos espera una gran fiesta, con abundante comida y bebidas. Disfrutemos hoy, mañana será otro día".

Ross y Elisabeth abandonaron muy temprano Nampara. Iban a pasar la luna de miel en Londres. Mientras tanto, Nampara se había quedado de nuevo en manos de Demelza y sus tíos. Demelza abrió sus verdes ojos y vio cómo su habitación daba vueltas. Se agarró a los barrotes de la cama del mareo que sentía a ver si así se le pasaba. Pocos segundos después vomitó en el suelo.

\- "¡Judas!, no bebo más en toda mi vida" -pensó advirtiéndose a sí misma. Poco después se levantó, haciéndolo poco a poco por las náuseas. Cogió una palangana y se aseó, lavándose su cara blanca y tersa. No había probado muchas veces el alcohol, pero esa noche tenía que emborracharse para borrar de su mente la cara de Elisabeth, que radiaba felicidad y la miraba con desdén. Podía intuir que en su interior estaba muerta de celos, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que ella no se merecía al capitán Poldark. Demelza recordó las palabras de Ross:

\- "Dejo en tus manos Nampara y sé que, cuando vuelva, todo seguirá en orden". La joven se sentía dichosa de que el capitán confiara tanto en ella. Una vez que se vistió y se peinó sus largos cabellos sujetándolos con una cinta, se preparó para los quehaceres de la casa y la granja... Al pasar por la habitación de los nuevos esposos se detuvo, le entró curiosidad. En la casa no había nadie. Prudie y Jud tardarían en llegar. Todavía no había podido entrar en el dormitorio que Elisabeth se encargó de reformar, ya que había prohibido que nadie pusiera un pie en sus aposentos. Si ella lo hacía, ¿quién lo iba a saber? Así que la chica agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la gran cama que presidía la habitación. Era majestuosa; su cabecero era de madera oscura lacrada; había vestido la cama con una colcha color hueso, estaba bordada y tenía flecos en sus bordes. La almohada, de encaje y flecos, coronaba el lecho.

Demelza se acercó a la cómoda a juego con la cama de madera y lacrada. En la pared de enfrente había un tocador. Se sentó en un taburete forrado de tela azul de raso. Se miró en el espejo, que era un apéndice del tocador. El mueble estaba repleto de utensilios para el arreglo personal. Todo en perfecto orden: el cepillo del cabello, la caja de polvos para la cara, perfumes, coloretes, una cajita donde guardaba broches de vestidos… Ella nunca había visto algo semejante y le encantó, pensando que jamás tendría uno así. Demelza estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella sigilosamente. No se percató de la entrada de una mujer, que se reflejó en el espejo gritándole tan fuerte que se le encogió el corazón por el miedo.

\- "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves registrar mis cosas?".

Demelza palideció, poniéndose rápidamente en pie muy avergonzada. No podía creer que la nueva señora de Nampara la hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa. Sabía que Elisabeth y el capitán Poldark se habían ido de viaje de novios, pero, ¿qué demonios hacía ella allí? La joven recordó las palabras de su madre fallecida: "Si te pillan en una falta, la verdad es el camino más sensato".

\- "Le pido disculpas señora. Sólo quería ver si la habitación había quedado bonita, ya que me ocupaba de ella hasta hace un par de semanas"-dijo por fin temblando como una hoja.

\- "Eso no justifica lo que estabas haciendo, toqueteando mis cosas", replicó enfurecida Elisabeth.

\- "No volveré a entrar nunca más", volvió a disculparse la muchacha.

\- "Sal de mi alcoba, ya". Demelza pegó un respingo y salió tan rápidamente que casi choca con el capitán que, tras escuchar los gritos de su esposa, fue a ver qué ocurría.

\- "Demelza, ¿qué ha pasado?", preguntó Ross. Pero la chica no miró hacia atrás y salió fuera de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Garrick, que estaba rascándose una pata, al ver a su dueña correr, se fue detrás de ella. Demelza estaba sentada en el acantilado mirando al mar. Siempre, cuando tenía algún problema, se refugiaba contemplando el grandioso océano. Miraba como las olas iban creciendo y se rompían haciéndose espuma al llegar a la orilla. Garrick la vigilaba de cerca; veía a su ama triste y nerviosa. El perro la conocía muy bien. Se acercó a ella y con su cabeza la acarició.

\- "¡Oh, Garrick!, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?, mi fiel y leal amigo". Demelza pasaba su mano por el suave pelo de su mascota. En ese instante vio que Ross iba a su encuentro.

\- "¿Cuándo piensas regresar? ¡Nos tenemos que ir!", advirtió.

\- "Señor, yo no debí…".

\- "No importa. ¡No es para tanto! y así se lo he hecho saber a mi esposa", dijo el hombre dándole la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.

Demelza se sacudió el vestido. "Señor, siento muchísima vergüenza, yo pensaba que estaban en Londres".

\- "Fuimos a la casa de la madre de Elisabeth para despedirnos, pero a ella se le olvidó coger su broche de amatista. Vámonos a casa, tus tíos te necesitan. Me iré más tranquilo si tú estás al mando de todo".

\- "Amo Nampara señor y por eso cuidaré de todo, como si fuera mío. Me agrada que aún confíe en mí después de lo ocurrido". Ross sintió pena al oír las palabras de su protegida. A veces sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, tenía un profundo sentimiento hacia ella. La joven pelirroja era muy importante para él. En muchos momentos le recordaba a su madre. No entendía a Elisabeth; no le había gustado la forma de reaccionar por esa tontería. ¿Se le olvidaba a su esposa que Demelza viviría con ellos? La joven era más que una simple doncella. Ello le preocupaba bastante. En apenas veinticuatro horas de casados, Elisabeth y él ya habían tenido su primera riña. Ella le pidió que se deshiciera de la chica. Él no prometió nada, sólo se limitó a callar y a esperar que al regreso todo se hubiera calmado y olvidado. Demelza era huérfana, sólo tenía a sus tíos y se sentía feliz en Nampara. Esto era más que suficiente para seguir contando con ella. La joven se había dejado la piel trabajando en la casa, en las tierras y ahora Nampara era un lugar donde vivir mejor. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su protegida, ni tan siquiera su adorada y recién estrenada esposa.

Nampara se mantuvo activa pese a la ausencia del capitán Poldark. Demelza se encargó de todas las tareas para que todo estuviera en orden. Se levantó muy temprano para dar de comer a los animales. Una vez terminado con ese trabajo, se limitó a las tareas de la casa. Metió en el horno el pan. Prudie y Jud entraron en la casa oliendo el aroma del café y el pan recién hecho, lo que provocó que al matrimonio le sonaran las tripas como si fueran un par de ratones hambrientos por tan agradable olor. Demelza les sonrió dándoles los buenos días. La muchacha estaba sumamente contenta. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando todo el hogar. La joven había colocado flores por toda la casa, haciendo que esta fuera un lugar confortable y alegre, un sitio donde vivir mucho mejor. Demelza y sus tíos degustaban el delicioso desayuno mientras reían y bromeaban.

\- "Cuando terminemos de desayunar, iremos a recolectar patatas. Ya tengo unos cuantos sacos preparados para vosotros"-sugirió la chica. Jud casi se atraganta con un trozo de pan.

\- "Pero ¿ahora vamos a ir con la paanzaa lleeenaaa?".

\- "Vamos Jud, no te he entendido nada de nada ¡Habla cuando tragues, burro!" dijo la joven.

Prudie golpeó la espalda a su esposo tan fuerte que la cabeza pegó en la mesa. "Prudieee, ¡mecachis, me vas a matar!".

\- "No lo creo, tienes la cabeza más dura que el cemento". Demelza soltó una carcajada.

\- "Vamos Jud, no seas perezoso. Tenemos mucho trabajo. ¿Crees que podremos vivir mucho tiempo aquí con la señora, que se mete en todo lo que hacemos? O hacemos el trabajo o hacemos las maletas, ¡vosotros diréis!".

Prudie asintió con la cabeza. "Llevas razón sobrina. Además, ya has hecho casi todo el trabajo, así que descansa un rato. Este gandul y yo nos encargaremos del resto de las tareas. Nos vendrá bien un poco de ejercicio, así que a rebajar barrigotas" -ordenó la mujer poniéndose en pie.

Jud la miró asombrado. "¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?, ¿te ha dado por el trabajo? Mujeres, ¡no os entiendo!" -se quejó Jud rascándose la cabeza como si la tuviera llena de piojos. Demelza los vio partir refunfuñando el uno con el otro. Sin darse cuenta, sus tíos la obedecían y eso era algo que le agradaba mucho.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	3. La fiesta

CAPITULO 3LA FIESTA

El doctor Dwight Enys era un joven médico con cierto prestigio en Londres. Cuando regresó de la Guerra de Independencia, Enys conoció a Caroline, una rica y caprichosa heredera. Dwight era, sobre todo, un médico de vocación, estando decidido a ejercer la medicina donde más lo necesitaran, especialmente con las personas más humildes. La joven pareja se vio por primera vez en la fiesta que organizó Baker Hunter, íntimo amigo de Ray Penvenen, tío de Caroline, tristemente fallecido. El empresario era un hombre inmensamente rico. Dwight y su mujer disfrutaban de la velada cuando a éste le llamó la atención una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño acompañada por un hombre, a quien conoció de inmediato.

"¡Por todos los santos!, ¡Ross Poldark!". El ex oficial se volvió en cuanto oyó la voz. Los dos amigos se abrazaron fuertemente.

"¡Qué enorme sorpresa!, exclamó Ross, feliz del reencuentro. "Deja que te vea Enys, ¡estás más guapo que con el uniforme!, dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo.

"¡Tú tienes buen aspecto amigo!".

"Para estar muerto no estoy muy mal", sonrió.

"¿Muerto?", preguntó Enys frunciendo el ceño. Ross contó cómo fue su regreso a Sawle y cómo todos pensaron que había fallecido.

"Estuve a punto de morir, pero tuve un gran médico a mi lado, el cual me ayudó con la enorme herida de mi rostro".

"Me hubiera sido más fácil coser un pantalón". Los cuatros rieron con la ocurrencia del doctor. La música empezó a sonar. Elizabeth y Carolinne hablaban animadamente. Habían hecho buenas migas. Ross y su amigo recordaban anécdotas divertidas y otras no tanto como la pérdida de compañeros que murieron en el campo de batalla.

"Cambiemos de tema, estamos aquí para divertirnos. A propósito, ¿dónde conociste a Baker?, preguntó Dwight.

"No lo conozco, pero mi difunto padre, sí. Recibí la invitación justo antes de partir hacia Londres".

"Los caminos del señor son inescrutables", dijo al fin Carolinne con la gracia que la caracterizaba. En ese momento Baker Hunter apareció en la estancia. Era un hombre corpulento, bajito, con un gran bigote.

"Es una gran persona", afirmó Enys. "Quiere mucho a Carolinne. Baker tiene un único heredero", continuó, "pero, por desgracia, se quedó ciego muy joven". Ross y Elizabeth se miraron impactados.

"Es sin duda una gran tragedia. Pobre joven", lamentó Poldark.

"John es maravilloso. Le adoro", agregó Carolinne.

"Espero conocerlo algún día", deseó Ross.

Los invitados pasaron al gran comedor. Las mesas estaban adornadas con flores, y los cubiertos y la hermosa vajilla perfectamente colocados. Dwight y Caroline fueron conducidos a sus respectivos asientos como el resto de los invitados. Elizabeth se sentía dichosa. Estaban en una gran mansión con gente muy adinerada. La pareja tomó asiento. De repente, cuando todo el mundo ya estaba en su sitio, apareció George Warleggan con su inseparable tío.

"Esta noche está llena de sorpresas", dijo Ross con notable disgusto. Elizabeth reparó entonces en Warleggan, quien se había sentado frente al señor Baker y su esposa. Al lado de los anfitriones estaban Caroline y Dwight.

"No me extraña. George es uno de los más ricos de Cornualles".

"Nadie se hace rico en poco tiempo, a no ser que sea robando", comentó Ross tras beber un sorbo de vino.

"¡Ross, por dios!, ¿Qué dices?". En ese instante empezaron a servir a los comensales. "George es un banquero", defendió la mujer.

"Se ha convertido en un rico banquero chupando la sangre a todos sus clientes", espetó bruscamente el capitán.

"¡Qué cosas dices Ross! Tendrías que aprender de él".

"Me sorprendes Elizabeth y al mismo tiempo me insultas. Él es nieto de herreros. No sólo se ha olvidado de sus raíces, sino que reniega de ellas".

"¿Sabes Ross? Él ha llegado lejos porque ha sabido escoger muy bien sus amistades. Tú haces todo lo contrario, te relacionas con las personas más miserables".

"Dejémoslo Elizabeth. Tú y yo somos diferentes".

"¿Lo somos, Ross?, ¿o quieres serlo?". Ross la miró de un modo tan desafiante y frío que la mujer tuvo que apartar la mirada mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Tras la cena, todos los invitados pasaron de nuevo al salón de baile. Ross, con rostro serio, tuvo que disimular su enfado con su esposa. El viaje de novios no estaba siendo tan dichoso como hubiera deseado. Elizabeth sacaba una parte de ella que él desconocía. Odiaba a la gente de cierto estatus que se creían superiores a aquellos que carecían de él. Ella no sentía empatía con el dolor ajeno, por lo menos aún no le había demostrado lo contrario. En ese pensamiento estaba cuando George Warleggan se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Ross, Elizabeth! No doy crédito a verlos aquí. Mi enhorabuena por vuestra reciente boda".

"Gracias, George", dijo el capitán rápidamente para dejarlo atrás.

"Por cierto, Poldark, ¿qué se siente tras regresar de entre los muertos?".

"Que siempre hay algún estúpido que te agua la fiesta". Tras escuchar esas palabras, a George y a su tío se les borró la sonrisa de los labios. Ross los dejó atrás atónitos, pero se volvió de repente.

"Creo George, que no te alegraste el día que supiste que estaba vivo".

"Oh, Ross, ¿tan importante te crees en mi vida?".

"Creo que sí lo soy. Tu odio hacia mí viene de lejos ¿Te acuerdas en el colegio cuando te metía ranas en la cartera? Las odiabas, ¿recuerdas?".

"Las sigo odiando Ross", dijo enfurecido.

"Era un niño George, olvídalo".

"¿Crees que Francis también olvidará? Francis es un alma en pena por tu culpa.

"Pido perdón por seguir vivo", afirmó Ross. "Si me disculpas George". Ross cogió la mano de Elizabeth que había permanecido callada durante todo el encuentro. El capitán miró a su esposa. "Escúchame bien Elizabeth. Antes preferiría estar muerto que parecerme a George Warleggan. No lo olvides nunca". Elizabeth se ruborizó e intentó dominar su ira. Dwight se encontraba con Baker cuando llegaron Ross y Elizabeth. El señor Baker estrechó muy vivazmente la mano del capitán. Luego besó la mano de Elizabeth.

"Capitán Poldark, es un placer conocerlo a usted y a su bella esposa. Yo apreciaba mucho a su padre".

"Y él a usted, señor", dijo sonriendo.

"En la última conversación que mantuvimos le prometí que le devolvería la visita".

"La invitación sigue en pie".

"Trato hecho". Baker estrechó de nuevo la mano del joven.

"Imagino que su esposa irá con usted".

"Siento decirle que no. Mi esposa se dedica por completo a nuestro queridísimo hijo John. En este momento ha subido a verle".

"No queda mucho para la primavera. Creo que unos días en Nampara le sentará muy bien a su familia. Respirar aire limpio y disfrutar del sol radiante, ¿qué me dice?", preguntó Ross.

"Que es muy buena idea", dijo Hunter bebiendo un trago de whisky. "Nampara es un lugar encantador, ¿verdad querida?".

"Por supuesto", dijo Elizabeth sorprendida por la pregunta.

"¿Sabe Poldark? Me recuerda a su padre Joshua".

"Es todo un honor escuchar eso", contestó muy complacido Ross. En ese momento llegó Caroline como un huracán.

"Vamos, ¿cuándo empieza el baile?".

"Haz los honores querida", le respondió Baker, "pero me prometiste el primer baile".

"Pues entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?". Por fin las parejas salieron a la pista en busca de diversión. Enys miraba a su esposa cómo sonreía bailando agarrada a Baker, pero también se fijó en su querido amigo Ross Poldark y en su esposa Elizabeth. La alegría brillaba por su ausencia. Algo no iba bien en el matrimonio y ese era un diagnóstico que cualquiera podía ver e intuir.Principio del formularioFinal del formulario


	4. Reencuentros

CAPITULO 4REENCUENTROS

El mal tiempo llegó para quedarse durante cinco días en Sawle Church. Demelza y el matrimonio Paynter pasaban el día y la noche dentro de la casa, saliendo solamente para dar de comer y beber a los animales. Posteriormente, iban a buscar el calor del fuego de la chimenea. Los tres ocupantes de la casa estaban contentos porque la lluvia era un regalo para los campos, pero la joven, tras mojarse varias veces, cogió un constipado de aúpa. Demelza se despertó mucho mejor al día siguiente. No tenía fiebre y no se sentía con el cuerpo dolorido. Abrió la ventana de su habitación comprobando el cielo, que estaba despejado. El sol, por fin, hizo acto de presencia. Ya hacía una semana que el capitán y su esposa iniciaron el viaje de novios. Volverían muy pronto, pensó, y si así fuera tendría que tener preparada una suculenta comida. Salió de su habitación para ponerse manos a la obra. Fuera, en el corral, Prudie daba de comer a las gallinas. Los animales se agolpaban en grupos, correteando hasta donde la mujer esparcía su comida, una mezcla de maíz y pan mojado. Jud, sin embargo, estaba sentado en una vieja silla. No paraba de tirar piedras a los gallos que intentaban acercarse a las gallinas.

"¡Jud, deja a los gallos!", replicó su esposa enfadada, "si no los dejas tranquilos, ¿cómo van a salir pollitos de los huevos?".

"Odio a los gallos", dijo el hombre escupiendo.

"Será porque les tienes envidia. ¡Oh, sí, es eso lo que te pasa!".

"¿A mí, envidia?, respondió el hombre con una voz que le salió de pito. "Sabes que yo era como esos gallos mujé", dijo sacando pecho.

"Sí, igual de tonto y de lacio", afirmó la mujer. "¡Vamos hombre!, si no te atrevías con una mujer a no ser que te invitaran a una copa".

"Por eso me casé contigo, porque eras tan borracha como yo", afirmó el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente. Prudie, al escuchar lo que Jud le dijo, le tiró un buen puñado de la mezcla pegajosa encima de la cabeza. "¡Por todos los demonios!, ¿qué haces?, ¿estás loca?".

A Prudie le entró un ataque de risa al ver a su marido rodeado de las gallinas, que picoteaban todo lo que el viejo se quitaba de lo alto de la cabeza. "Lávate un poco anda, que yo voy a ver cómo está mi sobrina", le espeto la mujer cerrando la puertecita del gallinero. Antes de entrar a la casa, Prudie vio cómo se acercaba un carruaje.

Prudie observaba por la ventana. El capitán Poldark y su esposa estaban a punto de apearse del coche de caballos, pero sólo apareció Ross. Prudie miró a su sobrina sorprendida.

"El capitán viene solo", afirmó.

"¿Solo?", se extrañó la muchacha.

"Ahora viene con Jud. El capitán le está preguntando algo". Prudie se apartó rápidamente de la ventana.

"Tos estos días lloviendo, capitán, pero hoy salió el sol". Poldark miró a Jud, quien tenía los pelos chorreando y algo pegado en su oreja.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Jud?", dijo Ross señalándole la oreja. El viejo se quitó un pegote de pan mojado. "Por dios Jud, cuando te laves hazlo bien, van a ir los pájaros a tu oreja".

"Esta Prudie, señor, tiene las manos demasiado largas".

"Déjalo, no me digas nada más. Me espero cualquier cosa de vosotros dos", sentenció. Ambos hombres entraron en la casa. Tía y sobrina estaban más tiesas que una vela. "Demelza, Prudie, todo bien por lo que me ha comentado Jud", dijo quitándose el sombrero.

"Todo bien, señor, sólo que no ha parado de llover hasta hoy", recordó la joven.

"Sí, los valles y caminos están enfangados. Hemos tenido algún contratiempo en el viaje, pero el agua ha sido una bendición para las cosechas. La gente tendrá comida en sus despensas este año", comentó el hombre con alivio. "Como veis, Elizabeth no ha podido venir. Su madre está enferma, así que no sé cuándo volverá". Prudie y Demelza se miraron con cierto alivio. "Demelza, ¿qué has preparado de comer? Me muero de hambre.

"Un estofado de liebre, pudín de verduras y manzanas asadas", contestó la joven un poco orgullosa del trabajo realizado.

"Pues, ¿a qué esperamos?".

"Sí, señor, prepararé los cubiertos", dijo la chica apresurándose.

El viejo Jud se colocó el sombrero con intención de irse, pero el capitán lo detuvo. "¿A dónde vas?".

"A mi casa, señor".

"¡Vamos, hombre! Hoy me apetece comer con vosotros". Tía y sobrina se miraron con cara de póker.

"¿Todos en la misma mesa capitán?".

"Pues claro, Prudie. Celebraremos mi regreso y que, por fin, Jud se ha dado un buen baño", sonrió Ross. El viejo se quedó perplejo. No sabía cómo encajar las palabras del capitán y, como siempre, estaba rascándose la cabeza, como si al hacerlo pudiera pensar mejor. Todos festejaban el reencuentro con Ross Poldark. No se mencionó a Elizabeth en ningún momento, la gran ausente, la que hacía unas semanas se había convertido en la señora de Nampara.

Elisabeth iba de camino hacia Nampara después de dos días cuidando de su madre. La mujer viajaba junto a su equipaje, mientras pensaba en la desastrosa luna de miel. Después de la fiesta, en la mansión de Baker Hunter, su esposo le había dado la espalda en la cama, ni tan siquiera un beso de buenas noches. Se comportaba distante, frío…, y así se alejó de ella cuando la dejó con su progenitora. Ahora volvía con él, tenía que tragarse la rabia que sentía y doblegarse hasta que ocupara el sitio que le correspondía. También pensaba deshacerse de una vez por todas de la maldita pelirroja.

Demelza jugaba con Garrick revolcándose en la hierba que empezaba a crecer, que iba brotando como un pastel en el horno. La primavera no tardaría en llegar, asomándose ya tímidamente las florecitas. La joven reía como una niña pequeña, hasta que dio un respingo para ponerse en pie. A lo lejos divisó una gran polvareda que levantaba un carruaje por el camino. La sonrisa se borró rápidamente de sus labios. ¿Iría Elizabeth dentro del carruaje?

"Vamos, Garrick, regresemos. Se nos acabó la diversión", le dijo al perro con pesar. Cuando Demelza entró en la casa vio a Elizabeth de espaldas mirando por la ventana con los brazos tensos. "Señora, ¡bienvenida! Espero que su madre se encuentre mejor". Elizabeth se volvió para mirarla.

"Está bien. Dejemos de fingir. Tú no me gustas y yo a ti tampoco, pero mi esposo, por alguna extraña razón, desea que te quedes en esta casa, así que tendremos que aprender a soportarnos mutuamente. ¿Entendido?", preguntó con la voz quebrada.

"Sí, señora", contestó Demelza mientras su rostro palidecía.

"Para mí tan sólo eres una criada ¡No lo olvides!". La chica miró los bártulos aún sin deshacer.

"¿Quiere que la ayude a colocar la ropa?", preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

"No, puedes irte", dijo con frialdad Elizabeth. Demelza sintió que su pecho le ardía; necesitaba aire. Salió veloz de la casa donde Garrick la esperaba. La muchacha acarició el lomo del animal para consolarse. Al incorporarse, vio que se acercaba el capitán Poldark en su flamante caballo. No quería que la viera tan perturbada, sofocada…, por lo que se fue detrás de la casa. Ross vio la hacienda sumida en un silencio antinatural. No deambulaban por los alrededores ni Prudie ni Jud, ni tampoco Demelza con su perro Garrick. El capitán entró en la casa, sorprendido al encontrar a su esposa meciéndose en una silla de brazos con el respaldo y asiento de rejilla.

"Elizabeth, no te esperaba tan pronto". La mujer se puso en pie.

"¿No vas a besarme, Ross?". El capitán se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

"Supongo que tu madre está mejor".

"Lo está Ross, y me insistió una y otra vez que mi lugar está aquí, junto a ti. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero sólo fueron unas palabras desafortunadas".

Ross, con un gesto imperioso, agarró las manos de su esposa. "Llevas razón. Los Poldark tenemos mal carácter y no olvidamos tan fácilmente. Empecemos una vida sin rencores".

Elizabeth, al escuchar las palabras conciliadoras de su marido, se aferró a él como una hiedra trepadora. Horas más tarde, Demelza tuvo que disimular su enorme tristeza ante el capitán y la propia Elizabeth. Prudie intentó averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a su sobrina, pero ella insistía en que sólo le dolía la cabeza. La muchacha veía que, en presencia del capitán, Elizabeth la trataba bien, pero todo era una pose. Elizabeth engañaba a su marido. Era una arpía y no pararía hasta echarla del único sitio donde había aprendido a ser feliz.

Francis iba cabalgando con la vista borrosa por los rayos del sol. En un parpadeo vio a lo lejos a un jinete que se acercaba. Conocía muy bien aquella figura, de cabellos negros rizados debajo del tricornio, de pecho y brazos fuertes, derecho como el tronco de un árbol joven, y elegantemente vestido. Ross Poldark iba al mismo compás que el caballo, sincronizándose perfectamente con el animal, como si los dos compartieran el mismo corazón. Francis había tenido muchas oportunidades de encontrarse con su primo, desde que éste regresara de la guerra, pero el reencuentro nunca se había producido hasta ahora. Ambos hombres detuvieron sus respectivos caballos, mirándose el uno al otro con recelo. En el fondo, temían encontrarse.

"Francis, nuestros caminos se cruzaron al fin", dijo Ross sorprendido. Su primo agachó la cabeza escondiendo su rostro bajo su sombrero. Se había imaginado en múltiples ocasiones las primeras palabras que quería haberle dicho, hasta que por fin salieron de su boca como el chorro de una fuente.

"La próxima vez que se corra la voz de que has muerto espero ver tu cadáver antes". Aquellas palabras afiladas llegaron al corazón de Ross como cuchillas.

"¿Hubieras deseado que hubiera muerto?".

"No al principio", dijo Francis con mucha seriedad. Tiró de las riendas para continuar su viaje, pero Ross lo detuvo cortándole el paso.

"Quise ir a verte antes de casarme con Elizabeth, pero pensé que no era el mejor momento. Lo que hiciste fue digno de admiración. Sentí un inmenso orgullo".

"¿Crees que te odio, Ross?, preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Si me odias, puedo comprenderlo", respondió resignado.

"Eras el ojo derecho de mi padre. Siempre me comparaba contigo. 'Aprende de Ross. Ross no lo hubiera hecho. Sé fuerte como él…'. Debería odiarte. No sólo tenías el amor incondicional de mi padre, también tenías el mío". Ross se conmovió al oír las palabras conciliadoras de su primo.

"Entonces, ¿quizá haya aún esperanza para los dos?". Francis lo miró esta vez con una mirada más complaciente.

"Puede que la haya, pero sólo espero que mi sacrificio sirva al menos para que Elizabeth y tú seáis felices". Ross apartó su caballo permitiéndole el paso.

"Yo también lo espero Francis", dijo un poco dubitativo. "Por cierto, Francis, ¿cuándo vuelven tía Ágatha y Verety? Sé que están en Francia", cambió de conversación.

"Sí, ambas regresarán muy pronto. Se llevarán una gran sorpresa al saber que estás vivo. Espero que el corazón de tía Agatha resista el impacto de la noticia", comentó Francis con cierta ironía.

"Tía Ághata es la más fuerte de todos los Poldark. Ha enterrado a nuestros padres, así que no lo dudes". Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano, firmando así la paz. Francis se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba su primo, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en cómo dudó cuando les deseó que Elizabeth y él fueran felices. La respuesta de Ross había sido concisa y fría. Francis golpeó con la fusta al caballo y salió galopando algo contrariado.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	5. Desencuentros

CAPITULO 5DESENCUENTROS

Prudie ordeñaba una vaca sentada en un pequeño taburete, que apenas soportaba su peso. La mujer acariciaba al animal para que se tranquilizara y así facilitarle el trabajo. Jud, con la mirada fija en la espalda de su esposa, la recordó de joven. Veinte años atrás, Prudie había sido muy delgada, con una melena larga, rubia y rizada, pero, a pesar de que su esposa había engordado bastante, aún conservaba cierto atractivo. Jud carraspeó para hacerse notar.

"¡Qué delicadeza tienes con la vaca, mujer!", dijo con burla. "Ya me gustaría a mí que me trataras igual".

"¿Estás celoso de la vaca?, preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño y volviendo la cabeza sobre el hombro. Jud tenía una expresión de disgusto en la boca.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tú y yo y tu…?"

Prudie soltó la ubre de la vaca. "¿A qué viene eso ahora?", preguntó con voz quebrada poniéndose en pie con las manos en jarras. Jud echó dos tímidos pasos hacia atrás. Prudie se acercó tanto a su marido que casi se podían rozar la nariz. "¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste un día entero sin emborracharte?".

Jud, como de costumbre, se quitó el gorro de lana para rascarse la cabeza. "Déjame pensar, mujer", empezó a contar con los dedos de la mano. "Un año, dos, tres, cuatro…".

"¡Déjalo, no cuentes más! Llevas diez años que lo único que empinas es la botella, el resto lo tienes muerto, así que déjame tranquila". Jud salió de la cuadra con los hombros empequeñecidos, mientras refunfuñaba con palabras inteligibles.

Prudie siguió ordeñando, resoplando como si fuera un burro. Entonces, entró Demelza con una cacerola en la mano.

"Me he cruzado con Jud. Se le veía bastante enfadado".

"Ya se le pasará. Tengo el cielo ganado con él". Demelza sonrió mientras Prudie le vaciaba leche en el cacharro.

"La señora de Nampara brilla por su ausencia. Se nota que no está. Todo está más relajado", dijo la joven cambiando de tema.

"Mejor para todos, ¿no crees, sobrina?".

"El no verla en todo el día para mí es una alegría, pero ¿qué hay del capitán?, preguntó la muchacha.

"Elizabeth no encaja en Nampara. Por eso huye de ella en cuanto puede como de la peste", afirmó Prudie convencida.

"Entonces, ¿tampoco quiere al capitán? Si yo fuera su esposa, me pegaría a él como una lagartija a la pared.

"Vamos, anda, llévate la leche. Quiero llevarle un plato de gachas a Jud. Hoy está sensiblón y celosillo".

"¿Celoso a estas alturas?, inquirió Demelza sorprendida.

"Mejor no me preguntes de quién", dijo Prudie sonriendo y dándole unos suaves golpecitos a la vaca.

Demelza se encontraba sola en la casa. Había preparado un pescado al horno con patatas asadas, bañadas en vino, perejil, ajo, y unas zanahorias hervidas. Luego puso el mantel sobre la mesa y los cubiertos. Se asomó por la ventana, miró hacia arriba y vio las brillantes estrellas alborotadas, parecían un ejercicio de luciérnagas. De repente apareció el capitán Poldark montado en su caballo. Demelza echó la cortina de la ventana y se fue a calentar la cena.

Ross entró en la casa, colgó el sombrero y abrió una carta que portaba en una mano. Tras leerla, la colocó en el mueble de madera del comedor. — ! Demelza!, - la llamó el hombre dejándose caer en una silla.

— Sí, señor, voy enseguida,- dijo la muchacha asomando la nariz por el quicio de la puerta.

Poldark miró la mesa, ésa noche, la joven sólo había puesto un cubierto. Elizabeth, últimamente nunca aparecía antes de la cena. Ross, veía cómo su sirvienta retiraba el cubierto sin usar, noche tras noche.

— ¿Ha tenido un buen día capitán?,- preguntó la chica poniendo en la mesa los manjares.

—Podría haber sido mejor, aún no hemos encontrado estaño. Esperamos encontrarlo antes que se me acabe el dinero.

— Señor, recemos porque así sea,- dijo juntando las manos y mirando hacia arriba.

— Mejor comamos,- dijo el capitán. Por cierto, ¿has cenado?

— Todavía no, señor.

— Pues entonces, pon otro cubierto, cenarás conmigo,- ordenó.

Ya podía haber puesto dos cubiertos cómo siempre, dijo entre dientes la muchacha. Demelza fue a la cocina regresando rápidamente con un plato, tenedor y cuchillo, luego tomó asiento frente al hombre, un poco avergonzada. Alguna vez se había sentado a comer con Ross, pero siempre en compañía de Prudie y Jud, nunca solos.

Poldark le sirvió un plato con un trozo de pescado y algunas verduras. Los dos empezaron a degustar los alimentos con bastante apetito. Entre bocado y bocado se miraban y sonreían.

— Eres una buena cocinera, ¿quién te enseñó?

— De niña, me subía en una silla y veía a mi madre cómo cocinaba.

Ross, miró a la joven a la luz de las velas. Su tez se veía rosada, sus ojos verdes parecían cristalinos. Él soltó suavemente el tenedor.

— ¿Qué edad tenías cuando murió tu madre?

— Quince años señor,- dijo ella suspirando.

— Lo siento, no debí...

— Oh no, no importa, siempre la tengo muy presente.

— ¿Y conociste a tu padre?, - volvió a preguntar.

— No lo recuerdo, nos abandonó cuando era niña. Lo único que sé es que soy pelirroja por él.

— ¿Sabes si está vivo?

— Según mi tía, sí.

— ¿Entonces sabes dónde vive?

No tenía ni idea.

— ¿Desde cuándo no ve Prudie a su hermano?, - volvió a preguntar.

— Pues, desde que nos abandonó.

— ¿Entonces, como sabes que está vivo?,- dijo el hombre un poco contrariado.

— Eso mismo le pregunté señor, pero me dijo que no había estado en el entierro de su hermano, y, que por otra parte, algo dentro de sí, le decía que estaba vivo.

— Propio de Prudie, inquirió el capitán. Demelza se levantó de nuevo y fue a por el postre. Le puso un pequeño plato de gachas y lo miró impaciente.

— ¡ Están buenísimas Demelza!. La joven sonrió de oreja a oreja, y en ese momento alegre, se abrió la puerta entrando Elizabeth como un viento inoportuno.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Meterla en nuestra cama?, - gritó Elisabeht encolerizada. Ross miró a su esposa y después a su sirvienta, que se había puesto en pie palideciendo.

— ¡Siéntate Demelza!, acabemos el postre. La joven volvió a sentarse en contra de su voluntad.

— Tú, Elisabeht, - prosiguió. Como de costumbre, ya has cenado, así que, si nos disculpas, tenemos que acabar estas gachas tan deliciosas. Elisabeht echó una fulminante mirada a los dos, se marchó a su alcoba hecha una furia. Ross siguió comiendo el postre como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Cómete las gachas Demelza, olvida lo que ha pasado,- ordenó.

— No puedo señor, se me cerró el estómago,- dijo por fin, con voz acongojada.

— Está bien, retira todo esto y acuéstate pronto. Ross se levantó de la silla, paso por detrás de la chica que continuaba sentada. Le pasó una mano por el hombro y luego le acarició la mejilla, devolviéndole el color rosado de su bello rostro, haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara aún más.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

El sol se colaba por las rendijas de la maltrecha puerta del pajar, bañando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Allí dentro, tendido en un lecho improvisado de paja secas, Ross se despertó. El hombre se irguió sacudiéndose la cabeza, para quitarse la paja que se enredaba en los cabellos. Luego se movió bruscamente para quitársela también de la camisa y el pantalón. Una vez presentable, salió rumbo a la casa. Cuando entró al hogar, percibió un agradable aroma a café, mezclado con pan tostado y manteca, que invadía toda la estancia. Demelza lo vio allí parado con el aspecto de un perro apaleado. La joven supo que el capitán no había dormido en su alcoba y pudo imaginarse dónde había pasado la noche.

"Buenos días, señor. Enseguida le sirvo el desayuno".

"Está bien, pero antes me lavaré un poco", anunció. "Por cierto, ¿Elizabeth está aún en el dormitorio?", preguntó con una mirada de inquietud.

"No la vi salir, capitán".

El hombre se dirigió a la habitación, pero, antes, cogió la carta que puso en el mueble la noche anterior, dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos en la puerta y la empujó. Elizabeth estaba sentada frente al espejo, peinando sus largos cabellos de color castaño. El capitán Poldark le puso la carta encima del tocador.

"Baker Hunter y su familia nos visitarán dentro de unos días. Tenemos que habilitar dos habitaciones más". Elizabeth lo miró desafiante por el espejo.

"Es una buena ocasión para que tu sirvienta desocupe la suya".

"¡Elizabeth, ya no sé qué hacer contigo! No sólo estás todo el día fuera, sino que te empeñas en odiar a Demelza con todas tus fuerzas. No quieres que entre en nuestra alcoba, trayendo todas las semanas a la criada de tu madre para que te la limpie. La tratas como a una vulgar ladrona", comentó el hombre con la voz quebrada.

"¡Basta ya! Si estoy más tiempo fuera es porque mi madre se está recuperando poco a poco y necesito estar junto a ella. Y si no quiero que tu protegida ponga sus manos en mis pertenencias es porque ya lo hizo una vez. No me fío de ella".

Ross le dio la espalda a su esposa con una expresión de fastidio que se dibujaba en su rostro. Empezó a lavarse un poco en la palangana de porcelana, mientras Elizabeth farfullaba sin parar. El hombre apenas la escuchaba o, más bien, se negaba a hacerlo. Se volvió con brusquedad hacia ella.

"Demelza seguirá en su habitación y en Nampara. Si tú no quieres vivir aquí con ella, márchate y quédate con tu madre", dijo encolerizado.

Poldark salió de la estancia dejando a su esposa petrificada. Demelza le había servido el café y las tostadas en la mesa. La chica oyó los gritos y se fue corriendo para esconderse como una conejita asustada a la cocina. Ross se sentó en la silla y comenzó a desayunar. Elisabeth salió de la alcoba; se quedó mirando a su marido.

"Eres un necio. Te arrepentirás de todo esto. ¡Quédate con ella y con Nampara!, soltó vomitando cada palabra. Ross se levantó tan bruscamente dejando caer la silla.

"¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!", gritó sin hacer ni una pausa. Demelza se asomó por la ventana de la cocina. Estaba pálida. Lo había oído todo. Ella era el motivo de que el capitán fuera un desgraciado en su matrimonio, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. La joven vio cómo Elizabeth montaba a su caballo, marchándose como alma que lleva al diablo. Mientras, el capitán se echó para atrás en la silla, con la mirada furiosa, apretando tanto los labios que sólo se le veía una línea delgada en la boca.

Poco después de la marcha de Elizabeht, Ross Poldark abandonó la casa también con una sensación de pesadumbre.

Demelza tras lo sucedido esperó pacientemente, como si fuera un ratoncito escondido debajo de un tronco. Una vez sola en la casa, se fue a su habitación. Abrió el pestillo del armario de madera y empezó a desnudarlo. Lo primero que descolgó del perchero, fueron tres vestidos, dos, viejos y raídos y uno más nuevo, color azul cielo, con cuello y mangas de encaje blanco que estrenó en la boda de Elizabeht.

La joven vio en el lado opuesto del armario su capa roja, la descolgó con sumo cuidado, cómo el que coge una flor muy delicada entre sus manos temiendo desojarla. La capa se la había regalado el capitán, la primera vez que la llevo a caballo a Sawle. Recordó cómo la ayudó a montarse en el corcel, sin apenas atreverse a cogerlo por la cintura, con la mirada fija en su espalda, cómo el hombre le ordenó que lo agarrara con más fuerza, entrelazó sus manos y apoyó un lado de su cara en la espalda del capitán, sintió su respiración y cada latido de su corazón. Esa fue la primera vez que la chica se sintió segura, y, un sentimiento de felicidad la embargó por completo. Demelza se sumergía en los recuerdos nostálgicamente, doblando su ropa, guardándola en su petate de lana, sin percatarse que alguien la observaba. Enmarcado en la puerta, con la mirada tan agria que parecía una cuajada que se hubiera dejado al sol.

Elizabeth, montada en su caballo ascendía de forma pronunciada un cerro, cuyo manto de musgo verde dificultaba el avance. Una vez superado el obstáculo paro al caballo. Las últimas palabras de su marido le chirriaban en la cabeza, - ¡Sal de aquí y no vuelvas más!.. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, no podía abandonar sin más, no con las manos vacías. Recordó entonces la inminente visita de Baker Hunter y su familia. Elizabeth sabía que su esposo podía beneficiarse de un hombre tan rico y poderoso como Hunter. "Si se iba a preparar un suculento pastel, ella quería un buen trozo ". Tenía qué pensar qué hacer para ganarse la confianza de Ross de nuevo. Con la mirada de un lobo antes de destrozar su presa, giró el caballo, obligándole a bajar el cerro resbaloso, mientras el viento se hizo más espeso y envolvente a su paso. Elizabeth llegó a Nampara y ató el corcel. Se percató que no estaba el caballo, por lo tanto, su esposo estaría en la mina. La hacienda estaba muy tranquila. No se veían a Jud ni a Prudie merodeando por el lugar, llegó hasta la puerta de la casa y entró. Se acercó despacio, la puerta de la habitación de Demelza estaba entreabierta, miró a través del hueco y vio a la muchacha que estaba haciendo el equipaje. Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una estupefacta indignación al ver a la joven, pero antes de entrar a la habitación, trató de suavizar la expresión de su cara para ocultar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Demelza dio un respingo. Elizabeth tenía el don de la inoportunidad. — Me marcho, ¿no es lo que quería?, pues ya lo ha conseguido,- dijo la chica con expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

— Demelza, no te vayas, sé que no empezamos con buen pie desde el principio, pero podemos intentar llevarnos mejor.

Demelza sintió la fría sujeción en las manos de Elizabeth sobre sus brazos.

— Dentro de unos pocos días nos visitará Baker Hunter, esposa e hijo. Baker, es un hombre muy rico e influyente. No sé si sabes, pero seguimos sin encontrar estaño, nos espera la ruina.

Demelza dio unos pasos hacia atrás liberándose de las manos de la mujer.

— Está bien, me quedaré hasta que se vaya esa familia,- dijo alzándole una mirada torva. La mujer le sonrió, pero Demelza no consiguió que su boca le respondiera en condiciones.

Elizabeth salió de la casa, montó en su caballo y salió a toda prisa en busca de su esposo. Demelza miró por la ventana, la vio partir. Elizabeth no era buena, no podía cambiar de un momento a otro. "Es una araña tejiendo su tela, esperando ansiosa a su víctima"- pensó la muchacha cerrando la ventana, más luego, se fue hacia la cama para deshacer el equipaje.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Ross se encontraba en Wheal Grace sentado en el despacho en la mina con los dedos entrelazados. Se mantenía distante, pensaba en Elizabeth. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba casado, se había desencantado muchísimo de su esposa, lamentaba haberse casado con ella. El capitán se incorporó, poniéndose de espaldas a la mesa. De repente el crujido de la puerta abriéndose, le hizo volverse. ¡No lo podía creer!-. Elizabeth acababa de entrar. — ¿Qué haces aquí?,- dijo con expresión sombría.

— "Lo siento Ross", pero tienes que escucharme. No es fácil para una mujer casada vivir en la misma casa con otra mujer, que además, apenas conoce. Nampara es grande, pero la casa es pequeña, no sería igual si estuviéramos viviendo en una mansión, dónde los sirvientes tienen sus habitaciones en alas separadas.

— Sabias que te casabas con un hombre que no tenía ninguna mansión,- dijo con mirada de resentimiento - Tienes que entender de una vez por todas que Demelza para mi es más que una sirvienta. Cuando volví de la guerra pensé que Nampara iba a estar repleta de ratas, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, y eso, se lo debo a ella.

— Llevas toda la razón querido, por eso he hablado con ella,-dijo acercándose a la mesa y poniendo ambas manos en ella- Intentaré ser más amable y comprensiva, si esto te complace.

— ¡No sé si creerte!, - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Créeme Ross, eres mi marido y desde que nos casamos no hacemos otra cosa que discutir. - Elizabeth rodeó la mesa y le besó en la mejilla, le estaba resultando muy fácil persuadir a su esposo, pensó

— ¡Está bien!, podemos intentarlo, sólo espero que vivamos en paz.

Elizabeth se alejó de Wheal Grace orgullosa de sí misma. Tenía un plan, estaba funcionando, había engañado a su marido por un tiempo, sería amable con la joven, pero al final, lograría lo que tanto ansiaba. Deshacerse de una vez por todas de Demelza.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	6. La visita

Capítulo 6La visita

Por fin llegó el día tan esperado en Nampara. Todo estaba preparado para recibir a la familia Hunter. Elizabeth había mantenido su palabra, trataba mejor a Demelza, pero solo era una falsa pose. Elizabeth miraba a la muchacha con ojos de desprecio, a pesar de que su boca intentaba suavizar lo que realmente sentía.

Demelza había ocultado sus intenciones de marcharse tanto a sus tíos como al capitán Poldark. Un buen día se iría sin más. Cerca de Sawle, en su pueblo, vivía su amiga de la infancia, Teresa. La muchacha se había casado con un marinero, pasando largas temporadas solas con sus dos pequeños. Allí Demelza se instalaría hasta encontrar algún trabajo.

" ¿Qué te ocurre sobrina?, estas como ausente ¿Es por la visita?", preguntó Prudie mientras preparaban las habitaciones para los invitados.

"Es por esa familia ¿Y si no les gusta la comida que he preparado? ¡Dios me ayude!".

"Mi madre decía que Dios ayuda al que se ayuda así mismo", le respondió Prudie. "No tienes por qué preocuparte de nada. Eres muy buena cocinera. Por cierto, Demelza, siento haberte tratado mal al principio. Si he cambiado, es gracias a ti".

Demelza cogió la mano de su tía. "Tú también te has ayudado a ti misma tía. Sólo necesitabas un pequeño empujón". Las dos mujeres se miraron con dulzura mientras un carruaje se paraba frente a la casa. Ambas se asomaron rápidamente llenas de curiosidad a la ventana. "¡Ya están aquí!", exclamaron a la vez.

Ross y Elizabeth estaban fuera esperando recibir al empresario y su familia. Del carro bajó primero Hunter llamando la atención por su característico gran bigote.

"¡Tiene un gato acostado por bigote!", afirmó Prudie sorprendida. Demelza se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Hunter ayudó a apearse a su esposa y, luego, le dio la mano a su hijo, un apuesto joven, alto y rubio.

"Cierra la boca, te vas a tragar una mosca", advirtió Prudie al ver la reacción de Demelza, mirando embelesada al muchacho.

"¡Es como un príncipe de los cuentos! Lástima que sea ciego", comentó la joven con pesar.

"Salgamos a recibirlos y ayudémosles a meter el equipaje... Tú primero tía"

"El joven príncipe no te verá, así que no tienes por qué temer nada".

Ross y Elizabeth intercambiaban saludos y sonrisas. Cuando el capitán vio salir a sus empleadas, las presentó gratamente. "Aquí están Prudie y su sobrina Demelza". Las mujeres sonrieron agachando un poco la cabeza.

"Demelza, bonito nombre, nunca lo había oído antes", dijo John, el hijo de Hunter.

"¿Qué significa?", preguntó con curiosidad.

La muchacha se percató que todos habían clavado sus ojos en ella, tan solo el joven miraba hacia otro lado y, en ese momento, agradeció que no viera su rostro rojo como un percebe.

A Demelza le hubiera gustado convertirse en ese instante en una nube de humo y desaparecer.

"Significa dulzura", dijo tras una leve vacilación.

John, por el sonido de la voz de la muchacha, se acercó a ella. "Tu voz es dulce, quizá tu cara también".

"Lo es, hijo; es una joven pelirroja muy guapa", dijo Mary, la madre del muchacho.

Elizabeth miró en ese momento a su esposo, este miraba al joven John con una mirada de recelo casi desconcertado.

"Bueno, a qué esperamos. Pasemos dentro, estarán cansados del viaje", invitó Elizabeth. Mary se cogió del brazo de su hijo entrando al hogar seguidos de Hunter y del capitán.

Elizabeth, miró a tía y sobrina. "Dejad los equipajes en las habitaciones y luego dejadnos solos hasta la hora de preparar el almuerzo".

"Sí, señora, obedeció Demelza quitándose el sudor de la frente.

"El joven apuesto será ciego, pero pregunta como un general del ejército". Dijo frunciendo las cejas sarcásticamente.

"Ni que lo digas sobrina, pero, ¿sabes?, sin verte le has gustado.

"¿Por mi nombre?"

"Por algo se empieza", comentó Prudie subiendo los hombros a medias e intentando no reírse.

Tía y sobrina sirvieron la cena a la familia Hunter. Todos comieron con gran apetito y cordialmente.

Prudie observaba que su sobrina se mordía los labios a la espera de saber si a los invitados les satisfacía la comida que ella había preparado. Las dos mujeres iban retirando los platos vacíos. Mientras Ross le contaba al empresario, que estaba convencido de que en su mina había estaño, y por otra parte, Elizabeth y la esposa de Hunter hablaban de moda.

El joven John se mantenía entre las dos conversaciones, siendo invitado a intervenir por sus padres.

"Mi madre se empeña en preguntarme el color de los vestidos que se prueba. ¡Cómo si pudiera verla!", dijo John con sarcasmo.

"Oh, sí querido, tu imaginación es más audaz que tu vista. ¿Sabe, Elisabeth?, confío más en mi hijo que en mis modistas".

Por otra parte, el joven Hunter también contestó a la pregunta que su padre le hizo. "Bueno, querido amigo, es muy interesante lo de su mina. Quizá a mi hijo le interese convertirse en su socio y comprar acciones. Si sus sospechas son ciertas y hay estaño, los riesgos serán menos que las ganancias. -¿Qué te parece hijo?"

"Bueno, tengo capital suficiente para invertirlo donde me plazca. Además, me gustaría visitar Nampara más a menudo para degustar estos platos tan exquisitos. ¿A quién debo felicitar?", preguntó John relajándose en su asiento.

En ese momento entraba Demelza con un bizcocho de chocolate.

¡Aquí la tenemos! Demelza es la cocinera", respondió Ross orgulloso.

Elizabeth miró a su esposo con desdén. La joven de nuevo observó cómo la miraban todos complacidos. Dejó el pastel sobre la mesa mientras Prudie servía trozos del postre en los platos.

"¡Enhorabuena joven! Es usted una magnífica cocinera", la felicitó Hunter.

"No podría ser otra que Demelza, dulzura en todo lo que hace", agregó John.

Demelza miró al joven con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. "Gracias, lo he hecho lo mejor posible", dijo con modestia.

"Has tenido suerte, Ross. Encontrar a alguien del servicio tan competente no es nada fácil", exclamó Baker.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Estamos más que satisfechos con Demelza, ¿verdad, querida?"

Elizabeth miró a su esposo sin poder disimular su malestar por la pregunta. "¡Pues claro! Ella es muy eficaz. No sé qué haríamos sin ella". Hubo un momento en que el matrimonio se desafió con la mirada.

Prudie agarró la mano de su sobrina para retirarse a la cocina. "¿Has visto, querida?, y tú preocupada. Les ha encantado como cocinas y el joven no para de coquetear contigo".

"¡Venga Prudie! Sólo es un joven encantador que me pone muy nerviosa.".

"Creo que en la mesa todos estaban de acuerdo en lo eficiente que eres".

"Menos la señora". "Ha tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular lo que siente por mí".

"Ni que lo digas", respondió Prudie.

Horas después, ya en el salón, lugar al que se trasladaron para tomar algunas copas, los invitados decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Demelza cayó exhausta en la cama. Había sido un día muy largo y duro, lleno de muchas emociones. El joven John no escatimaba en dedicarle palabras bonitas, pero las palabras que más le gustaron fueron las del capitán Poldark. Ross afirmó que estaba orgulloso de ella. Quizá esas palabras las conmovieron, reviviéndolas una y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormida.

Demelza se despertó llena de paz y serenidad. Tardó en abrir los ojos por la luz que entraba de la ventana. Después de asearse, salió de la habitación y se puso el delantal. El capitán Poldark y la familia Hunter habían salido muy temprano para pasar el día en Cornwall y visitar Wheal Grace. Demelza abrió la puerta de la casa entonando una canción, hasta que una voz conocida la sobresaltó.

"¡Buenos días Demelza! ¿Qué hay para desayunar? Pensé que no te ibas a despertar nunca. ¡Me muero de hambre!".

"¡Judas!, señor. ¡Qué susto me ha dado!", dijo la muchacha al joven Hunter, que estaba de pie pegado a la fachada de piedra de la casa.

"Siento haberte asustado. Por cierto, puedes tutearme. Señor, es demasiado serio. Además, somos prácticamente de la misma edad".

"Como guste señor. Digo, John. Le prepararé el desayuno".

Demelza entró a la casa con una zancada larga y rápida. Preparó un par de huevos fritos, tostadas con mantequilla, café y zumo de naranja.

El joven se sentó a la mesa con la ayuda de su bastón, olfateando el desayuno como un oso ante un panel de miel.

"Creí que se había ido con sus padres a recorrer Cornwall", comentó la chica mientras se bebía un trago de zumo de naranja.

"Esa era mi intención, hasta que en el último momento cambié de parecer. Me apetecía quedarme descansando tranquilamente, no me gustan demasiado los viajes. Mis padres insistieron en que fuera con ellos, pero prefiero respirar aire puro, disfrutar del campo, del sol y de la tranquilidad. Y, ¿por qué no?, de su compañía. Les dije que la dulce Demelza sería mi estrella polar. ¿Podría dedicar un día a un pobre ciego como yo?".

"Usted es ciego, pero no pobre. Peor sería ser ambas cosas".

"Visto de esa manera, lleva razón, pero daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver", respondió el joven de un modo lastimoso.

Demelza sintió pena por John y se arrepintió de su metedura de pata. Entonces levantó la vista y vio a través de la ventana a sus tíos que venían hacia la casa. Antes de que de que el matrimonio Paynter entrara, Demelza salió a su encuentro.

"Tía, el joven John se quedó en Nampara, está desayunando. Quiere que esté todo el día pendiente de él". Prudie lanzo una mirada al interior de la casa, el muchacho comía con mucho apetito.

"Jud y yo nos encargaremos de las tareas", dijo levantando los hombros. "Parece que el joven se ha encaprichado contigo. Ten cuidado con él y que sus manos no se acerquen demasiado".

"Gracias tía".

"¿Gracias?".

"Sí, por tranquilizarme", dijo arqueando las cejas.

Después de desayunar, John y Demelza se dispusieron a salir a pasear acompañados por Garrick, que los seguía de cerca.

"Puedes agarrarte a mí. No te voy a morder, si no lo haces, tropezaré unas cien veces".

Demelza obedeció temblando como una hoja azotada por una ventisca inesperada.

"Paseo mucho con mi madre. Ella es una narradora extraordinaria. Todo lo que ve sus ojos me los traslada a mi mente, llenándola de hermosas imágenes. Te pido Demelza que me cuentes todo lo que veas, cada detalle, cada cosa que te llame la atención. ¡Préstame tus ojos por un tiempo!".

La joven tuvo la impresión de que John la estaba poniendo a prueba. Alzó la vista y empezó a contarle todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

"La vida John ha irrumpido en los valles y montañas. Veo los primeros brotes que se abrieron en el campo. Veo los bosques en la lejanía tiñéndose de un verde pálido…

El joven Hunter escuchaba con mucha atención con una sonrisa que empezaba a asomarse por su boca. Había engañado a la joven. Se había quedado en Nampara solo por estar con ella. Demelza le gustaba desde la primera vez que oyó su voz. Ninguna joven captó tanto su atención. Mientras caminaban agarrados, Demelza no sólo llenaba su imaginación de paisajes hermosos lleno de color, sino que también llenaba su corazón de alegría con cada palabra que escuchaba.

Para Demelza, ser la dama de compañía del joven John durante todo el día fue mucho más agradable y ameno de lo que había pensado al principio. Pasearon, almorzaron y cenaron con tanta complicidad que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Demelza había cogido flores mientras caminaban por los prados, hasta que consiguió un hermoso ramo que más tarde, cuando regresaron, colocó en la mesa de la casa.

Prudie y Jud se fueron sin dejar de comentar cómo los jóvenes habían cogido confianza el uno con el otro.

"Es un buen partido y muy rico, ¿te imaginas que se casaran?". "Tu sobrina toda una dama con sus propias criadas, ¡y nosotros sus tíos!, dijo Jud pavoneándose por el camino.

"Si eso ocurriera, tendrías que bañarte a diario y alejarte de la bebida. No te ibas convertir en el tío político del joven John siendo un borracho"

"¿Tampoco podría beber leche y agua?, porque son bebidas también".

"Anda zoquete, ¿cuándo has bebido agua y leche?".

"Bebí leche de la teta de mi madre y agua creo que cuando me metisteis en el pilón". Prudie y Jud empezaron a reírse entrando en la pequeña casita de la linde de Nampara.

Poco después de la marcha de los tíos de Demelza, llegaba el carruaje donde venían el capitán Poldark, Elizabeth y el matrimonio Hunter.

Ross Poldark fue el primero en entrar a la casa. La escena que vio lo dejó perplejo por unos segundos. John Hunter y Demelza estaban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro. La joven recitaba en voz alta los poemas de un libro. Demelza estaba tan exhausta que no escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Fue la madre de John quien interrumpió el idílico momento.

"John, cariño, ya estamos aquí. Te eché en falta, pero, por lo que estoy viendo, tú a nosotros no".

Demelza cerró el libro de un carpetazo y se puso en pie.

"La verdad, madre, es que he pasado un día muy agradable con Demelza".

Baker se acercó a la joven y le cogió el libro para ver el autor. "Además de buena cocinera, también le gusta la lectura. Es usted una caja de sorpresas, jovencita".

Elizabeth no podía disimular su rabia por tanto halago hacia la chica y por la amistad que se había forjado entre los jóvenes. Pero, al observar a su esposo, se dio cuenta de que Ross miraba a John con un poco de desagrado. No dijo ni una palabra, sólo colgó el sombrero y la chaqueta. Fue Demelza quien se dirigió a él.

"Señor, ¿han cenado?, si no es así, pondré la mesa".

"Cenamos en Sawle. Puedes retirarte si lo deseas".

"Creo que será lo mejor para Demelza, Ross. Ha sido un largo día a mi lado y eso es agotador, ¿verdad madre?".

"No digas eso, mi amor. Tú nos haces la vida muy fácil".

La muchacha hizo un ademán para retirarse cuando se volvió hacia el capitán Poldark.

"Señor, le dejé una carta encima de la chimenea".

Ross se acercó al lugar, cogió la carta y la leyó. "Es de Dwight Enys. Están en casa del tío de Caroline, será su residencia, ya que han venido para quedarse. Va a ser el nuevo médico de Sawle. Mañana ofrecerán una fiesta. Estamos todos invitados".

Baker encendió un puro y, tras dar una calada honda y echar el humo, dijo: "Será un placer asistir. Ya saben el amor que profeso a Caroline".

"Sí, lo sé. Es recíproco", contestó Ross.

"Capitán, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?", preguntó John Hunter.

"Lo que quieras, si está en mi mano".

"Me gustaría que Demelza me acompañara a la fiesta".

Ross miró al joven con cara de sorpresa y carraspeó un poco. "Si ella quiere acompañarlo, por mi parte, no hay ningún inconveniente". La voz de Ross salió a trompicones.

Demelza se quedó clavada al suelo. Todos la miraban esperando una respuesta tras la invitación. "¿Cómo puedo negarme? Nunca he ido a una fiesta", dijo ilusionada como una niña pequeña y, al mismo tiempo, avergonzada.

"Pues, entonces, no hablemos más", sostuvo Baker Hunter con una amplia sonrisa.


	7. El incidente

CAPITULO 7EL INCIDENTE

La familia Hunter finalizaba la estancia en Nampara; pasaría el día con Caroline y Dwight, marchándose al día siguiente después de la fiesta. John se despidió de Demelza hasta la noche. La esperaría impaciente para ser su acompañante. El capitán salió poco después y Elizabeth se marchó también a visitar a su madre. En la casa sólo estaban Prudie y Demelza. Prudie observaba a su sobrina; de nuevo la veía muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué te pondrás para la fiesta?".

"Mi mejor vestido tía. Me arrepiento tanto de haber aceptado ir con John. Soy una simple sirvienta. No sé a qué estoy jugando". Prudie cogió la mano de su sobrina.

"Eres más que una simple sirvienta y eso hasta un ciego lo ha podido ver. Creo que ese hombre se ha enamorado de ti. ¿Qué sientes por él? Me parece que es un joven muy guapo y educado, pero no es suficiente, ¿verdad? No es el capitán Poldark".

"¡Tía, no empecemos!"

"No me puedes engañar, sobrina. Sé lo que siente tu corazón".

"¡Espero que la noche pase rápidamente!", exclamó la chica resoplando.

"Vas a un acontecimiento, querida, no a que te torturen".

"Hay muchas formas de torturas, tía".

"No seas exagerada. Anda, aligeremos, que me tengo que marchar pronto. Como ya te dije, Jud está constipado".

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Ross llegó a Nampara. Se apeó del caballo y desató la cuerda que sujetaba una larga caja que llevaba en la silla de montar. Cuando entró, llamó a Demelza.

"¿Me llamaba capitán?".

"Sí, abre esta caja". Un poco desconcertada obedeció. En el interior de la caja se veía un vestido.

"Le gustará a la señora".

"¿A la señora? Es para ti".

"¡Judas!, ¿para mí?".

"Así es. ¿No creerás que iba a dejarte ir a la fiesta del brazo de John vestida de cualquier manera?". Demelza miró a Ross con dulzura. Su corazón se encogió de emoción.

"Oh, capitán, es muy bueno conmigo", dijo cabizbaja.

"Puedes verlo. Por lo que me han dicho, es lo último en moda".

Demelza sacó el traje. Era un vestido de corte imperial, de tela muy fina de color verde esmeralda, con la cintura muy alta, anudada bajo el pecho, largo hasta los tobillos y con las mangas cortas de farol.

"Es el vestido más bonito que he visto en mi vida, señor!".

"Lo sé. Estarás estarás preciosa con él", dijo complacido, mientras colgaba su chaqueta.

Demelza, ante la grata sorpresa, preparó el baño al capitán. Elizabeth entró a la casa, soltó su pequeño bolso y se quitó el sombrero. Le dolían los pies. Se sentó en un sillón quitándose los zapatos. Entonces reparó en la caja que estaba encima de la mesa. Descalza fue hasta ella y la abrió.

"¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!", pensó. Sacó el vestido de la caja poniéndoselo delante para probárselo. Fue entonces cuando Ross a medio vestir la vio.

"¡Elizabeth!".

"¡Ross, es precioso! No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto. ¡Me encanta!".

"Lo siento querida. No sé cómo decírtelo".

"¿Decirme qué?", preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

"El vestido es para Demelza".

"Pero ¿cómo es posible?", dijo enfurecida.

"Se lo he comprado yo".

"¿Te atreves a regalarle un vestido tan caro a tu sirvienta? ¿Y a tu esposa no? ¿No te acordaste de ella?".

"Por lo que sé, tienes vestidos que aún no has estrenado".

"¡Demelza!, ¡siempre Demelza! Se acabó Ross. Esta noche te acompañaré a la fiesta, pero, luego, o se va ella o me voy yo. Tú decides". Demelza entró con la ropa limpia que había recogido del tendedero. "¡Has conseguido destruir mi matrimonio! Espero que esta noche seas honesta con John Hunter y le confieses que el único hombre al que quieres es a mi esposo".

Elizabeth dio la espalda a la joven, que se quedó hecha una estatua de sal. Ross y Demelza se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

"Señor, ha sido por mi vestido, ¿no es cierto? No lo puedo aceptar después de que…".

"Demelza, esta noche te pondrás el vestido e irás a la fiesta. John te estará esperando, me aseguraré de ello"

"¿Tanto desea que John sea mi acompañante?". ¿Desearlo? Ross no le contestó; en el fondo lo odiaba.

Por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, Demelza vio partir al capitán Poldark y a Elizabeth. Ya se había puesto el precioso vestido. Por un momento sintió deseos de huir. Se volvió, se miró en el espejo, se veía bonita. Sus cabellos estaban rebeldes, pensó que recogiéndolos le sentaría bien. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"¡Por todos los santos!, sobrina, ¿eres tú?".

"¡Judas, tía!, pero ¿qué haces aquí?".

"¿Creías que no iba a venir a verte? No me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo".

"¿Ni por tu marido enfermo?".

"Le he dado un caldito caliente y está durmiendo como un gatito".

"Pues ya que estás aquí me podrás ayudar con este pelo de estropajo".

"A ver, siéntate. Probaremos algún peinado".

Prudie le cepillaba el pelo mientras escuchaba el relato de la última pelea del capitán y su esposa. En cierto modo, Prudie sospechaba desde hacía tiempo los sentimientos de Ross hacia la muchacha. Era normal que a Elizabeth le hubiera dado un arrebato de celos al ver el vestido que su marido le había regalado a la joven.

"Tía, estoy pensando, ¿y si de repente me siento indispuesta?".

"¡Ni se te ocurra!", interrumpió la mujer. "Te conozco, irás a esa fiesta aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras".

"Me sentiré como una rana fuera de su charca", replicó haciendo un puchero con la boca.

"No puedes dejar al joven John sin acompañante. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!", terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que le hizo un rodete bajo sujetado por horquillas.

"Ha quedado precioso. Gracias tía".

"Serás la rana más bonita de la fiesta", aseveró Prudie satisfecha de su trabajo.

Demelza se asomó de nuevo a la ventana. El carruaje había regresado a por ella como se lo hizo saber el capitán antes de marcharse.

"Me temo que no hay vuelta atrás", exclamó con voz asustada y mirando fijamente a su tía.

El cochero abrió la puerta del carro y bajó dos pequeños escalones. Demelza beso a su tía y subió al interior.

"John, ¡qué sorpresa! No te esperaba".

"Pues aquí me tienes. El capitán Poldark me aconsejó muy amablemente que viniera a tu encuentro y eso he hecho. Yo había dado por sentado que irías con ellos".

El joven extendió su mano, que rápidamente cogió la joven sentándose a su lado.

La música se escuchaba en los jardines de la mansión. George Warleggan y su inseparable tío se hablaban al oído con sonrisas torcidas y burlonas. Francis, Dwight y Ross cambiaban impresiones sobre lo tranquilo que era Sawle para vivir. Por otro lado, Baker Hunter contaba a Caroline que John se había encaprichado de la sirvienta del capitán Poldark. Caroline se sorprendió por el hecho de que John era un joven muy especial y, sin duda, la chica debía serlo también.

"Es una joven encantadora. Jamás había visto a mi hijo tan interesado por una mujer. Ver a mi hijo feliz nos llena de gozo. ¿Verdad, querida?", dijo Baker cuando se unió su esposa a la conversación.

"Así es querido. Estoy deseando verlos aparecer".

Demelza bajó del carruaje. Esta vez fue ella quien ayudó a apearse a John. Una vez en terreno llano, ambos se encaminaron hasta la mansión, donde ya se escuchaban las primeras notas musicales. Demelza miraba a su alrededor inquieta. La casa era enorme, las paredes y techos tenían dibujos de ángeles, paisajes y objetos musicales. La muchacha suspiró hondo. Agarrada al brazo de John, veía a los invitados mirándolos sin parpadear. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más como una lluvia torrencial. Ross Poldark de espaldas observó cómo el rostro de Elizabeth palideció, abriendo los ojos con gran asombro. Entonces se giró y la vio. Jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa y fue en ese instante cuando lo supo, la amaba con locura, como nunca pensó que se podía amar.

Baker Hunter y su esposa Mary salieron al encuentro de su hijo y su acompañante.

"Estás hermosa Demelza". La mujer no cabía en sí de gozo ya que veía a su hijo radiante junto a la joven.

"Vaya, John, ¿dónde la tenías escondida?", dijo Caroline dándole dos besos a Demelza, que cada vez se sonrojaba más.

Después de las presentaciones, Demelza se sintió un poco mareada. Era el centro de atención y eso la estaba incomodando. Los invitados empezaron a servirse platos de comida del gran bufé. De soslayo, la joven vio a Elizabeth, que le lanzó una airada mirada y, a continuación, le volvió la espalda. Demelza se giró con una copa en la mano, vio como el capitán Poldark y el padre de John salían del gran salón, inmersos en una conversación.

Mary le sirvió a su hijo un delicioso plato de crema con tropezones de frutas.

"Sírvete lo que desees, Demelza". Pero la muchacha sentía que el estómago se le arrugaba como una ciruela pasa.

"Más tarde John. Ahora no tengo hambre", dijo esperando que no insistiera.

Una hora más tarde la música apenas se oía ahogada por el ruido de platos, murmullos y risas de los invitados. Demelza aprovechó que John estaba siendo atendido por su madre para ausentarse un rato.

"John, discúlpame, necesito tomar aire fresco". Caroline la había oído.

"Querida, en la planta de arriba hay un hermoso balcón. Allí respirarás, te sentirás aliviada, ¿quieres que te acompañe?".

"Oh, no, puedo ir sola", comentó agradecida.

"Voy contigo", dijo John contundente.

"No, no es necesario. Volveré pronto".

Demelza se recogió el vestido con ambas manos y subió las escaleras. El pasillo era muy largo y alfombrado de un rojo intenso. Al pasar por una habitación, sintió una suave brisa de aire fresco en su rostro. Miró al interior, allí estaba apoyado sobre el balcón el capitán Poldark que fumaba en pipa.

"¡Capitán!". Ross se volvió hacia la joven.

"¡Demelza!".

Ya había oscurecido. Ross contempló a la hermosa joven que salía de la penumbra hacia la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué hace aquí solo? Le ocurre algo".

"¿Qué debería de ocurrirme?".

"Por mi culpa, usted y la señora volvieron a pelearse..., por este vestido. Ross frunció los labios.

"¿Por tu culpa? Demelza, tú no tienes la culpa de nada". El capitán apagó la pipa. "Cuando llegamos, Baker y yo subimos aquí para cerrar un trato. Luego el bajó y me quedé aquí, necesitaba pensar. Ross la recorrió con la mirada. "Por cierto el vestido te queda perfecto".

"No sé cómo acertó con la talla", dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada.

"Yo tampoco. Quizás el tenerte tanto tiempo a mi lado haya ayudado". Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Hacéis buena pareja, tú y John", dijo Ross carraspeando. "He pensado mucho en ello. Te mereces todo lo bueno. Con John serás una dama, no volverás a servirle a nadie. Tendrás tus propias sirvientas".

"Capitán, servirle a usted es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y déjeme decirle que va demasiado rápido en sacar conclusiones".

"No por lo que he escuchado".

"¿No sé a qué se refiere?, preguntó contrariada.

"Baker Hunter me dijo las intenciones de su hijo hacia ti. Pensé que ya lo sabías, quizás me he adelantado".

"Quizá lo haya hecho pero no me importa porque sólo yo sé lo que quiero. Nadie decide por mí". Demelza se acercó más a Ross. "Si piensa que voy a aceptar a John por su fortuna, no me conoce".

"En ningún momento lo he pensado. Sé que no eres ese tipo de mujeres".

Ambos estaban muy juntos. Ross sentía que le quemaba el pecho, su boca ardía en deseo por besarla y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo. El capitán le volvió la espalda.

"¿Por qué no te gustaría unir tu vida a la de John? Es ciego, pero eso no es problema para ti. Es guapo, rico y, por lo que sé, está loco por ti".

Demelza se puso delante del capitán, casi debajo, apoyando la espalda en el filo del balcón. "No puedo amar a otro hombre que no sea usted, capitán, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta? Lo amo desde el primer día que entró como un fantasma asustándonos a todos".

Ross la cogió por ambos hombros y esta vez no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse. Los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, mientras en la penumbra dos personas los observaban boquiabiertos.

Ross recuperó la cordura, separando de su pecho a la joven con su mano.

"No, no puedo Demelza, no puedo arrastrarte en mi desdicha, no puedo convertirte en mi amante". La joven sabía que tenía razón.

"Me iré capitán para que usted y Elizabeth sean felices". Ross la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

"¡Jamás seré feliz con ella! Pero tú tienes una oportunidad con John".

"¡No creo que la tenga capitán! Mi hijo es ciego, pero no es estúpido". Demelza y el capitán se quedaron helados. El matrimonio Baker había permanecido agazapado y lo habían escuchado todo.

"Creo capitán que, dado lo que hemos presenciado sin pretenderlo, se anula todo negocio con usted y, por el respeto y el recuerdo de su padre, esto no irá a mayores".

"Baker, déjeme que le explique".

"No", dijo estirando el brazo. "Todo ha quedado muy claro". Mary sollozaba mientras tiraba del brazo de su esposo. Demelza y el capitán se miraron como si hubieran cometido un crimen.

"Judas, no puedo entrar de nuevo al salón. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarme a todo esto?". A Ross no le dio tiempo a impedirlo. Demelza se subió la falda del vestido, poniéndose a horcajadas para atravesar el balcón hacia el otro lado.

"¡Demelza!", gritó Ross. ¿Qué haces?".

"Tengo que bajar. Tengo que irme de aquí". Ross intentó persuadirla y agarrarla, pero la joven empezó a bajar hasta que sus manos y pies resbalaron cayendo al vacío ante el grito desesperado del capitán Poldark.

"Háblame de las estrellas mamá"

"Alguien dijo que las estrellas son ventanas en el suelo del cielo"

"¡Qué bonito mamá!"

"Si hija, desde allí te veré y te cuidaré para que nada malo te pase"

"¿A dónde vas mamá?, ¡no te vayas, no!" Carolina entró a la habitación, había escuchado voces, Demelza estaba gritando.

"¡Demelza!, tranquila, ¿estás despierta?, mírame, ¿me recuerdas?"

Demelza abrió los ojos, encorvada hacia ella había una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio, e intensos ojos azules.

"Te recuerdo, eres Carolina, por favor, agua, tengo la boca como la lengua de un gato".

Demelza ladeó la cabeza, estaba en una lujosa cama, en la alcoba más bonita que había visto nunca. Carolina incorporó un poco a la joven y le dio de beber.

"¿Qué hago aquí?", dijo tras beber un poco de agua.

"Tuviste un accidente, te caíste del balcón, ¿lo recuerdas?" Demelza frunció el ceño, de repente, a toda velocidad vinieron a su mente todo lo sucedido.

"¡Judas!, casi me mato ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?".

"Unos dias, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos. Sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y te lastimaste un pie". La joven se tocó la cabeza, parte de ella estaba vendada.

"Lamento haberles ocasionado tantas molestias. Me marcharé pronto."

"Te quedarás aquí todo el tiempo necesario. El capitán Poldark se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea despierta, está muy preocupado por ti".

"Eso sólo le traerá problemas con su esposa".

Carolina se sentó en el otro lado de la cama. "Ahora no tienes que preocuparte por nada, tan solo recuperarte del todo", dijo entrelazando las manos. "Mi esposo está atendiendo a sus pacientes, luego pasará a verte".

"Gracias, es muy cariñosa conmigo" Carolina dejó el cómodo asiento de la cama, y antes de salir de la habitación se volvió.

"Demelza, cuando gritabas mamá, ¿soñabas con ella?".

"Ella me despertó, me dijo que siempre cuidaría de mí".

"Sin duda lo hizo", dijo Carolina cerrando la puerta, contenta por la chica y al mismo tiempo con muchas incógnitas tras el accidente.

Prudie y Jud caminaban de regreso a Nampara tras visitar a Demelza. Esta vez el matrimonio no venía triste ni decaído, habían visto como la joven se iba recuperando del accidente. Al contrario, iban discutiendo como siempre.

"No debería de comer tanto mujer, ¿y si le sienta mal?".

"Al revés, la pondrá más fuerte. Está muy flaca", replicó Prudie.

"Qué alegría cuando la vimos sentada en esa cama tan lujosa, ¡parecía una princesa!". "¿Cómo diablos se cayó del balcón?, no me lo explico "¿No crees que todo esto es muy raro? Demelza se cae y Elizabeth abandona al capitán", acabó diciendo Jud rascándose la barbilla.

"Elizabeth no soportó que su esposo le regalara un vestido a Demelza, eso es todo, no le des más vueltas".

"Sí, pero hay cabos sueltos, ya sabes".

"¡Anda!, tú sí que eres un cabo suelto y deshilachado".

"¿Deshilachado?". "Anda, tira para delante. Quiero darle la buena nueva al capitán Poldark".

Ross estaba frente a la chimenea fumando en pipa cuando el matrimonio Paynter irrumpió en la habitación haciendo tanto ruido que parecía un par de monos en una cacharrería.

"Capitán, capitán, Demelza despertó al fin".

Ross se levantó de su asiento de un salto. "¡Bendito sea!, por fin una buena noticia". Inmediatamente se colocó el sombrero, se puso la chaqueta y se dispuso a salir apresuradamente cuando Prudie lo paró en seco.

"Demelza tiene visita capitán. Cuando nos íbamos llegó el joven John Hunter".

Ross se volvió hacia la mujer con gesto agrio que intentó disimular. "Entonces iré a verla en otra ocasión. Volveré tarde, no me esperen y, sobre todo, cerrad bien la puerta", dijo malhumorado dando un portazo.

Jud silbó:

"¿Y ahora qué bicho le ha picado?". "¿Dónde demonios irá?", preguntó Prudie arqueando las cejas.

Jud la miró sorprendido. "Vamos mujer, creo que a empinar una botella de vino en la taberna".

"¿Crees que el capitán es igual de borracho que tú?".

Jud sonrió enseñando sus podridos dientes negros. "No mujer, pero ahora no me gustaría estar en su pellejo. Al final se quedará sin ninguna, ni con su esposa ni con Demelza. ¡Yo sin embargo te tengo a ti!".

"Sí, para mi desgracia, anda, cierra el pico y no digas más sandeces. Le prepararé la cena al capitán y nos iremos".

Prudie se puso el delantal mientras pensaba que su viejo marido llevaba razón. El accidente de Demelza, la marcha de Elizabeth, los celos del capitán al joven invidente...Todo estaba tan liado como una madeja de lana entre las uñas de un gato. El capitán estaba solo en Nampara y enfurecido. Ese hecho entristecía a Prudie, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Demelza sentada en la sala de estar, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a John Hunter. El joven le pidió disculpas. Cuando ocurrió el accidente se marchó con sus padres a la ciudad. Esta vez sólo lo acompañó su asistente. Los padres de John habían cambiado de actitud hacia la joven, desconociendo el motivo, pero eso no le importaba, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y eso era lo único que le importaba. John se puso muy contento hablando con la joven.

"Querida, estoy tan feliz por ti. ¡Nos diste un buen susto!".

John estaba sentado con su mano cogida a la de Demelza. La joven pensaba en lo que el capitán le había aconsejado poco antes de caerse por el balcón. Él la amaba, pero no quería convertirla en su amante. El joven Hunter era quizá su única oportunidad para ser feliz, pero ¿cómo podía amar a otro hombre? Demelza apretó la mano de John; en el fondo tenía miedo.


	8. Despedidas

CAPITULO 8DESPEDIDAS

Elizabeth estaba de espaldas fijando la mirada en la oscuridad del cristal de la ventana. Se veía reflejada en él. Vestía un camisón y una bata que llevaba echada por encima. Volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro cuando Francis le ofreció una copa besándole el cuello.

"Querida, esta noche me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Mi primo es un estúpido. ¿Cómo no puede desearte y beber los vientos por su estropajosa criada? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo abandonarlo al fin?".

Los ojos de Elisabeth se retorcieron bajo una sombría burla. "Ross es un necio y no merece que enturbie este momento entre tú y yo". Elizabeth cogió la mano de Francis y tiró de él hacia la cama. El hombre la miró con el brillo de los ojos de un gato en celo.

Poco tiempo después Francis se fue como un ladrón en mitad de la noche. Elizabeth lo vio partir emocionada. Hasta esa noche se había sentido una flor marchita. Ahora, sin embargo, volvió a creer en su belleza.

Una vez arreglada, fue a la alcoba de su madre, que estaba peinando su larga cabellera grisácea. "¡Buenos días mamá!".

"¿A qué estás jugando?", preguntó la mujer soltando el cepillo en el tocador y mirando fríamente a su hija a través del espejo.

"¿Qué quieres decir? No estoy jugando a nada madre".

"¡Ah, no! Poldark uno, Poldark dos, y ¿no estás jugando? Todos los Poldark son iguales, unos libertinos, mujeriegos, unos cantamañanas".

"No pensabas así antes de Francis cuando iba a casarme con él. ¿Por qué demonios has cambiado de opinión? ¿Por qué?".

"Porque Francis no te va a dar la vida que te mereces. No tiene dinero. Sus negocios van de mal en peor. Necesitas un hombre rico y poderoso a tu lado, alguien que te ayude a encauzar tu vida".

Elizabeth se sentó en un sillón de la habitación relajándose. Cruzando los brazos dijo: "¿Has estado investigando las finanzas de Francis?, porque la verdad es que no sé cómo sabes tanto de él".

"Lo sé por alguien, un perfecto candidato para ti, que aún está soltero".

"¡Vaya!, ¿y quién es ese misterioso caballero?".

"George Warleggan", contestó la madre poniéndose en pie y mirando a su hija lánguidamente.

"¿George Warleggan?, ¿pero cómo...?".

"Esta tarde vendrá a tomar el té, pero yo no podré atenderle. Me temo que esta tarde sufriré una jaqueca. Tienes una oportunidad de oro hija mía. Harás lo que yo te diga. ¡Basta ya de tanta insensatez! Solo George podrá ayudarte a borrar tu pasado con Ross Poldark. Doy gracias a Dios que no hayas tenido hijos con él.

Elizabeth escuchaba a su madre atónita con su alegato, hasta que por un instante sólo veía cómo movía los labios. ¿Hijos con Ross Poldark? ¡Ja! Cómo iba a tenerlos si la despreciaba como mujer. ¡Maldito seas Ross y maldita Demelza! En su mente apareció la imagen de su esposo llevando en brazos a su fiel sirvienta cuando tuvo el accidente, envuelta en el vestido que él le había regalado. La tendió desesperado en un sofá mientras no paraba de gritar su nombre una y otra vez. ¡Demelza despierta, despierta querida mía! Ross la había humillado delante de todos y, en ese mismo instante, supo que le haría pagar por todo su sufrimiento. Hasta donde ella sabía, George Warleggan odiaba a Ross a muerte y eso era recíproco entre ambos hombres. George era el perfecto aliado, pero ¿qué haría con Francis? Tenía que librarse de él lo antes posible.

George Warleggan fue recibido por Elizabeth, que estaba exuberante. George se quedó impresionado ante tanta belleza. La besó en la mano y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón.

"Espero que acepte las disculpas de mi madre, las jaquecas la acompañan desde que era niña".

"¡Cuánto lo siento! Espero su pronta recuperación y que pueda visitarlas más a menudo ahora que por fin se ha librado usted del capitán Poldark".

"Va usted al grano George", dijo la mujer tomando asiento mientras le invitaba hacer lo mismo con la mano.

"Para qué andarse con rodeos pudiendo escoger el camino más corto. El tiempo, querida, es un bien menospreciado".

Elizabeth tocó la campanilla. La doncella entró con una bandeja con dos tazas de café, una jarrita de leche, terrón de azúcar y algunas pastas. Después de servirles, la joven los dejó a solas.

"Su encantadora madre me ha puesto al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos con Ross. Debo confesarle que ese hombre no para de sorprenderme. Tiene una extraña fijación con los que no son de su clase".

Elizabeth miró al hombre con incredulidad mientras sorbía un poco de café. "Ross me ha arruinado la vida. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¿Hay alguna forma de separarme legalmente?".

"No la hay como tal, pero existen cláusulas que permiten anular un matrimonio cuando hay motivos y justificación. Y déjeme decirle, querida, que el dinero lo compra todo y a todos".

Elizabeth sonrió. "Es usted sorprendente George, no hay nada que se le resista". Elizabeth no lo sabía hasta ese momento. Warleggan la miró fijamente. La mujer miró al hombre frunciendo el ceño viendo en la cara de George un cierto aire chulesco. Elizabeth dudaba de si era a ella a quien quería o él ansiaba poder destruir al hombre al que tanto odiaba. Ross Poldark.

Francis estaba ojeando unos papeles cuando su mayordomo le trajo una carta. ¡Así que tía Agatha y Verity regresaban a Cornualles después de dos meses viajando por Europa! El joven encendió una pipa mientras pensaba en su vieja tía y en sus famosos sermones, que al final se convertían en órdenes. ¿Pero qué podía temer de ella? Ross no quería a Elizabeth, la había traicionado con su sirvienta, por lo tanto, él tenía todo el derecho de recuperar a la mujer que amaba. Francis sabía que el ojito derecho de la anciana era su primo Ross, pero qué le importaba ya a él lo que pensara su tía. Amaba a Elizabeth y esta vez nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Francis se puso la chaqueta y salió al encuentro de su amor como un amante protegido al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche.

Hacía frío pero la luna bañaba con su luz todo lo tocaba. Francis cabalgaba a toda prisa hasta que por fin deslumbró la mansión de Elizabeth. Se apeó del caballo y lo ató. Había luz en la ventana del balcón del salón principal. Francis tenía unas llaves que Elizabeth le había proporcionado. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para cogerlas cuando de pronto volvió a mirar el balcón. Allí apareció ella mirando a través del ventanal como si lo estuviera esperando ansiosa. Francis sonrió y dio dos pasos mirando a la mujer. De pronto se paró en seco. Alguien la agarró por la cintura volteándola y besándola con pasión. Francis sintió que todo le daba vueltas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Apretó tanto la mano que contenía la llave que no sintió el dolor, pero sí el calor de la sangre. "¡Warleggan!", gritó para sus entrañas. Francis sintió náuseas. Desató al caballo y a duras penas se montó espoleó con violencia al animal. El hombre golpeaba con las riendas al caballo cogiendo una velocidad desorbitada. Los ojos del joven se llenaban de lágrimas nublándole la vista. Los árboles majestuosos parecían soldados protegiendo el camino y cerrándole el paso. Francis salió despedido del caballo. De pronto, todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando el capitán venía de regreso a Nampara montado en su caballo, Prudie fue rápidamente a su encuentro. "¡Es urgente, señor!", dijo la mujer con voz entrecortada dándole una carta.

Éste la leyó sin bajarse del caballo. "¡Maldita sea!", exclamó.

"¿Qué ocurre capitán?".

"Francis ha tenido un accidente y está muy grave". Ross giró el caballo con las riendas y salió a gran velocidad dejando a Prudie desolada.

Cuando Verity y tía Agatha llegaron del viaje por Europa, lo que menos podían imaginar era ver a Francis agonizante en su lecho. La anciana estaba sentada con la cabeza hacia abajo, soportando el dolor que la embargada. Mientras, Verity miraba el cielo con ojos llorosos. Por la ventana, a lo lejos, vio llegar a un jinete cuya figura conocía perfectamente. "Discúlpeme doctor, voy a recibir a mi primo Ross", dijo ésta volviéndose hacia el médico.

"No se preocupe, vaya", respondió Enys con una leve y triste sonrisa. Verity bajaba las escaleras cuando Ross entró y la vio. "¡Oh, Ross! Francis se muere".

El hombre apresuró sus pasos para abrazar a su prima, que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. "Mírame, Francis se pondrá bien, ya lo verás".

"No, no lo hará Ross. El doctor Enys nos lo ha dicho. Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, apenas habla y sus ojos, ¡oh, dios!, sus ojos". Ross abrazó de nuevo a la muchacha que no hallaba consuelo alguno.

"Vamos, te acompañaré a la alcoba. Yo me quedaré con él".

"Tia Agatha está a su lado. Se hace la fuerte, pero está hundida como yo", advirtió la joven.

Ross entró a la habitación. Enys lo saludó con un abrazo palmeándole la espalda, a modo de consuelo. Poldark vio a su anciana tía, que lo miró con pesar, y se arrodilló ante ella.

"¡Oh Ross! Imaginé tantas veces este encuentro, abrazarte con tanta fuerza al saber que estabas vivo, pero ahora se empañó ese momento con mi pobre Francis. Esto es inaceptable. ¿Por qué no se lleva Dios a un vejestorio como yo y no a mi joven y hermoso sobrino?".

Ross vio cómo tía Agatha rompía a llorar y le encogió el corazón. "Vamos tía, tiene que descansar. El doctor y yo nos quedaremos con Francis". A duras penas Verity pudo llevarse cabizbaja a su tía, mientras ésta se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo. Ross contempló a su primo, tenía la cabeza y los ojos vendados. "¿Tan mal está?".

"Muy mal, Ross. No puedo hacer nada. Siento una gran impotencia por él. Ha perdido la vista y tiene un fuerte derrame en la cabeza. Es cuestión de horas", respondió el médico en voz baja.

"¿Ross, eres tú? ¿Estás ahí?", preguntó Francis agonizante. Ross se acercó a la cama y le cogió una mano. "Aquí estoy, hermano", afirmó tragando saliva en un intento de ahogar el llanto.

"Me muero Ross. Y, por favor, no me discutas. No tengo mucho tiempo. Déjame enmendar mi error, quiero regalarte la libertad. No entendía cómo podías haber dejado de amar a Elizabeth, pero ahora lo sé. Ella solo se quiere a sí misma, haría todo lo que fuera para conseguir sus propósitos. Ross, Elizabeth y yo fuimos amantes hasta la noche del accidente cuando la sorprendí con otro hombre. Ella no me vio".

"¿Qué hombre Francis?".

"George War, le, ggan", acabó diciendo con mucha dificultad. Ross y Enys se miraron. "Sé... feliz... Ross, al menos que mi muerte sirva para algo". En ese momento Francis suspiró hondo en un último aliento de vida. Ross se vino abajo y abrazó a su primo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.

Caroline y Demelza estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en silencio. El doctor Enys había sido requerido urgentemente en Trenwith por el accidente sufrido por Francis Poldark. Demelza finalmente tomó aire para hablar. "El capitán Poldark estará muy angustiado y afligido. Francis y él son más que primos, crecieron juntos. Espero que no haya sido muy grave".

"Estás muy preocupada por Ross", dijo Caroline soltando una taza de té que sostenía entre las manos.

"No debería. Él no vino a verme tras el accidente", atajó con pesar.

"Estás muy equivocada. El capitán venía a verte cada día".

Demelza levantó despacio la cabeza mirando a Caroline. "¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Ni tan siquiera Jud, que es un bocazas".

"Cuando John empezó a visitarte, él dejo de hacerlo. Nos dijo que no te lo dijéramos. Quizá por tu relación con John o por Elizabeth, no lo sé exactamente. Demelza, sólo sé que Ross te tiene mucho cariño y lo entiendo perfectamente. Estás llena de vida, de alegría... Desde que permaneces en casa, yo estoy más feliz. Mi esposo pasa tanto tiempo fuera atendiendo a sus pacientes que me siento muy sola. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado con tu presencia". Caroline observó que la joven no la escuchaba.

"El capitán venía a verme", dijo repetidas veces suspirando con la mirada perdida. Fue entonces cuando Caroline descubrió los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica. "¡Entonces, es cierto! Demelza, amas a Ross. Alguna vez se me pasó por la cabeza, pero luego te veía con John juntos de la mano riendo amorosamente el uno con el otro. Entonces mis sospechas se desvanecían como la bruma".

Demelza abrió los labios para negarlo, pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Caroline se acercó a la joven y se sentó a su lado cogiéndole las manos.

"No puedes hacerle esto a John. No se lo merece. Si tus sentimientos son otros, él debe saberlo".

Los ojos de Demelza brillaban encandilados por la luz de la lámpara. "Tienes toda la razón. John es maravilloso", sostuvo al fin. "Por eso pensé que podía enamorarme de él y olvidar al capitán".

"Pero no ha sido así, ¿verdad querida?". Demelza negó con la cabeza. Caroline se levantó del asiento permaneciendo de pie en medio de la habitación. "Está bien, basta de secretos", dijo girando la cabeza sobre sus hombros. "Tienes que saber que Elizabeht ha abandonado a Ross, pero eso no cambia nada. Él seguirá atado a ella hasta el fin de sus días".

"¿Lo abandonó por mi culpa? Oh, Judas, aquella noche en el balcón no debimos...", se lamentó llevándose las manos al ardor de sus mejillas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

Caroline fue a consolarla y se puso de rodillas junto a ella. "¿Qué pasó esa noche Demelza?".

El capitán Poldark y yo nos besamos, pero no estábamos solos. Baker Hunter y su esposa nos sorprendieron. No tuve valor para seguir en la fiesta y quise bajar por el balcón. Ya sabes el resto".

Caroline se quedó boquiabierta. "Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ese fue el motivo del extraño comportamiento de Baker Hunter y su esposa, su marcha precipitada prometiendo a su hijo que regresarían lo antes posible. Entonces Demelza, ¿no sabemos si John sabe algo?".

"No lo sé, Caroline, pero pronto lo averiguaré. No más secretos".

"No", acabó diciendo Caroline apretándole con mucha suavidad la mano a la joven. En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Las dos jóvenes se incorporaron. El doctor Enys apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta con un aspecto derrotado, abatido y muy pálido. El hombre miró a Demelza y a Caroline que reflejaron en sus rostros la angustia. "No he podido hacer nada por él. Francis ha muerto".

Demelza estaba en la sala de estar cuando John Hunter entró acompañado como siempre por su asistente. La joven besó a John en la mejilla y lo llevó hacia un sillón mientras el acompañante abandonó la estancia.

"Es terrible lo de Francis. Creí que los Poldark eran unos expertos jinetes", dijo desabrochándose la chaqueta para ponerse cómodo.

Demelza miró a John contrariada, habiendo percibido un cierto recelo en sus palabras. Ella intentaba recordar las veces que los dos habían mencionado al capitán Poldark desde la caída, pero nunca se había hablado de él. Recordó también la conversación con Caroline y había llegado el momento de sincerarse con el joven Hunter.

Demelza cerró la ventana. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, amenazando lluvia, parecía que la naturaleza se había contagiado de tristeza y desolación por la repentina muerte de Francis Poldark. "Los accidentes ocurren, John", dijo la muchacha volviéndose y mirando al joven por encima de su hombro. "Aún estoy recuperándome del mío. Por cierto, ¿por qué nunca tuviste curiosidad y preguntaste cómo me caí del balcón? o ¿quizá ya lo sabías?".

"Deseaba y a la vez temía que me lo preguntaras. No sabía cómo decírtelo por las personas involucradas, pero sí, a pesar de todo, en contra del criterio de mis padres, regresé a tu lado demostrándoles mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero no quiero escuchar de nuevo como el capitán Poldark va por ahí seduciendo a doncellas a la luz de la luna".

"¡No es cierto! Ross Poldark no es de esa clase de hombres".

"Se te olvida querida que se trata de un hombre casado, por muy capitán que sea. Él no debió comportarse como un libertino. Tú no tenías que haber huido cuando mis padres os sorprendieron. Tú bajando por el balcón..., tendría que haber bajado él y partirse la cabeza".

"No sabes cuánto lamento lo que presenciaron tus padres, pero no fue el capitán Poldark quien intentó besarme. Fui yo quien lo sedujo".

"Escúchame Demelza, me echaría a un lado si el capitán fuera un hombre libre, pero no lo es. No puede darte la vida que mereces. Sé que no es el momento, pero no quiero perder más tiempo. El pasado no me importa, quiero casarme contigo. De hecho, quería pedírtelo esta noche". John sacó una cajita del bolsillo abriéndola. Demelza vio un precioso anillo plateado con la forma de una rosa.

"¡Judas, John, es precioso!, pero no puedo aceptarlo después de lo que te he confesado".

John cerró la caja y se la volvió a meter en el bolsillo poniéndose en pie. "Esperaré el momento de colocarlo en tu dedo. Los ciegos aprendemos a tener mucha paciencia. Además, ya no hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad?". John sintió el perfume de la joven y la acercó sobre su pecho acariciando sus mejillas suavemente con la mano y, luego, la besó en los labios. En ese instante, Caroline entró como un torbellino. "Siento interrumpir este idílico momento, pero el carruaje ha llegado. Dwight nos espera en la iglesia".

El carruaje donde viajaban Demelza, Caroline y John tuvo un contratiempo por el camino. El conductor se percató de que una de las ruedas estaba floja, así que tuvo que parar para arreglarla. La demora fue bastante importante, ya que la lluvia entorpeció el trabajo. Renaudaron el camino pero, a pesar de la rápida velocidad a la que iban los caballos, llegaron tarde al funeral.

"Lo siento señor, aquí ya no hay nadie", dijo el cochero bajando de la calesa. "Con la lluvia habrán acelerado el entierro", terminó diciendo.

"No lo sientas Alfred. Es mejor llegar vivos a un cementerio que muertos. Hiciste lo correcto", atajó John.

Las dos mujeres afirmaron con la cabeza. Demelza asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla, la lluvia había parado. Por el norte, donde se encontraba Nampara, se había dibujado un hermoso arcoíris en el cielo. La joven se acordó de Garrick, lo veía muy poco, pensó en voz alta. "Echo tanto de menos a Garrick. Ojalá estuviera conmigo".

"¿Y por qué no te lo traes?", preguntó Caroline.

"¿De veras? Ya sería abusar de tu hospitalidad".

"Todo lo contrario. Espero no parecer pretenciosa, pero ya sabes lo grande que es mi mansión y alrededores. Puedes traerlo ahora. Estamos muy cerca de Nampara, podrías recogerlo, por lo menos uno de nosotros no habría hecho el viaje en balde".

Demelza miró a John. Por su cara pudo adivinar que no le gustaba la idea. Sin embargo, segundos después, ordenó al cochero ir rumbo a la hacienda. Por el camino, Demelza había sugerido que no la esperaran. Garrick se ponía muy nervioso al viajar en carruaje, con lo cual pensó que volvería dando un paseo.

"Es una larga caminata y tu pierna aún te duele", dijo John.

Pero Demelza estaba decidida a volver andando con su perro. El carruaje paró en la entrada de la hacienda. La joven se apeó del vehículo despidiéndose de Caroline y John, que mostraba un rostro agrio. Demelza vio cómo se alejaban, tomó aire y empezó a caminar hasta la casa. La muchacha llegó a la altura del gallinero, pasó por el pajar y ojeó dentro, pero sin rastro de Garrick. Luego entró en la cuadra donde amarrados había dos caballos que conocía perfectamente. Sigilosamente llegó hasta la casa. La ventana estaba abierta, se asomó un poco con sumo cuidado. Allí estaban los dos hombres, el capitán Poldark y Dwight. Ross daba paseos por la estancia, de un lado a otro con un papel en la mano. Demelza tenía que marcharse cuanto antes sin ser vista, pero cuando dio un paso para alejarse, una palabra que salió de la boca del médico la dejó tan clavada en la tierra como si fuera una estaca.

Ross Poldark y el doctor Enys habían llegado a Nampara después de dejar a tía Agatha y a Verity en Trenwith cuando terminó el sepelio. Cuando los dos amigos entraron en la casa, Ross cogió una botella de oporto y vació el líquido en las copas. Fue entonces cuando se percató de una carta que estaba encima de una mesita con su nombre.

"Quizá Caroline se arrepintió de ir al entierro por la lluvia, aunque no está tan lejos", dijo Dwight desabrochándose la chaqueta y tomando un trago.

"Habrá una explicación. Además, estoy bien, puedes marcharte amigo mío", sugirió Ross, mientras abría el sobre y empezaba a leer. Enys vio cómo su amigo iba frunciendo el ceño cada vez que iba leyendo, poniéndose rojo como un cangrejo y dando paseos de un lado a otro. "¿Qué ocurre Ross?".

El capitán miró al amigo contrariado. "George Warleggan me acusa de adulterio, requiriendo mi presencia en el parlamento de Londres dentro de tres días".

"¿Adulterio?, ¿pero de qué hablas?, ¿adulterio con quién?".

Ross le dio la carta al doctor Enys quien leyó en voz alta poniéndose en pie. "Demelza Carne".

Demelza pensó que la habían descubierto al escuchar mencionar su nombre. Debía irse cuanto antes, no era el momento de esperar a sus tíos y a Garrick, así que se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes echó un último vistazo. De pronto vio cómo el capitán Poldark se dirigía hasta la ventana. La joven se agachó de nuevo, arrugándose cual gusano de seda. Ross golpeó varias veces en el marco de la ventana. Luego arrojó la zurrapa al exterior mientras se volvía hacia el médico.

"No esperaré a mañana. Hoy mismo iré a ver a Elizabeth. Tengo que saber qué está tramando y qué pruebas tiene para decir que le he sido infiel con Demelza. Sin embargo, tenemos la confesión de mi difunto primo. Fueron amantes para más tarde dejarlo por George Warleggan".

"Pero Ross, no entiendo todo esto. No existen leyes que aprueben la separación legal de los matrimonios".

"Sí, si se demuestra que la esposa ha sido una adúltera. También he leído algún caso de alguna dama de la aristocracia que se ha podido volver a casar tras pagar una considerable fortuna para anular su anterior matrimonio. George querrá casarse con Elizabeth. Él es muy rico y además tiene mucha influencia en el parlamento".

"Entonces Ross, ¿qué harás para defenderte?, ¿acusarás de adulterio a Elizabeth?".

"No, nunca lo haría. Eso sería que la repudiaran socialmente y la pobreza para ella. No caeré tan bajo, pero la amenazaré con hacerlo público. ¿Sabes Dwight? De alguna forma Elizabeth lleva razón. No le he sido infiel carnalmente, aunque no por falta de ganas. Pero si ser infiel significa amar a otra persona, sí lo he sido".

"¿Y esa mujer es Demelza?", preguntó Enys.

Ross no le dijo nada, tan sólo le lanzó una mirada de certeza. Segundos después cerró la ventana.

Demelza pensó que la habían descubierto al escuchar mencionar su nombre. Debía irse cuanto antes, no era el momento de esperar a sus tíos y a Garrick, así que se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes echó un último vistazo. De pronto vio cómo el capitán Poldark se dirigía hasta la ventana. La joven se agachó de nuevo, arrugándose cual gusano de seda.

Demelza no daba crédito a todo lo que había oído mientras sentía unas ganas terribles de estornudar por el tabaco que le había caído encima. Tenía que alejarse cuanto antes de Nampara, así que aligeró el paso mientras la lluvia que hacía acto de presencia caía fuertemente sobre su cabeza.

Elizabeth miraba las gotas de agua deslizándose por el cristal de la ventana. Su dedo seguía el surco del agua mientras pensaba que debería haber ido al funeral de Francis pero, como siempre, su madre tenía la última palabra. A Elizabeth le rondaba una duda en su cabeza: ¿cómo es que Francis se estrelló con su caballo? No lo encontraron muy lejos de su mansión. De repente, se fijó en el naranjo del jardín. Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Esa noche no esperaba ver a Francis, pero ¿y si pretendía sorprenderla? La joven revivió la noche del infortunio. George la besaba frente a la ventana, las cortinas estaban recogidas, ¿y si Francis los vio juntos? Eso explicaría que se fuera a galope, hundido por tanta rabia y celos. El remordimiento se apoderó de Elizabeth y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sobre su bello rostro. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. "Pase", ordenó limpiándose con un pañuelo que llevaba hecho un puño en la mano.

"Señora, el capitán Poldark desea verla", dijo la doncella asomando la cabeza.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas, respiró hondo y fue al encuentro de su esposo. Elizabeth entró en la sala precipitándose en sus pasos y un poco ansiosa. "¡Ross!, esperaba tu visita pero no precisamente en este día tan triste. ¡Siento tanto la muerte de Francis!".

"Déjame que tenga mis dudas de tus sentimientos hacia mi primo", arrancó éste poniéndose a su lado con la lengua tan afilada como un cuchillo.

"Te recuerdo que me iba a casar con él y lo dejé por ti", afirmó con la mirada furiosa.

"Sí que lo recuerdo perfectamente. Luego te fuiste de Nampara, volviste con él para después dejarlo por George Warleggan. La verdad, querida, pasas de los hombres como un mono de rama en rama y, precisamente, me asombra que me acuses a mí de traicionarte con Demelza".

Ross se sentó en un sillón poniéndose cómodo e invitó a la mujer hacer lo mismo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de esa barbaridad?", dijo la mujer mascando cada palabra.

"Mi difunto primo se confesó antes de morir. Yo estaba a su lado con el Dr. Enys. No quiero acusarte de la muerte de Francis, pero indirectamente tuviste mucho que ver".

Elizabeth palideció. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Francis los vio. Fue la primera vez que algo en ella se removió.

Ross se levantó rápidamente al ver a la mujer que se tambaleaba un poco. "Vamos Elizabeth, siéntate. Será mejor". Ross la acompañó a tomar asiento. Luego cogió una jarra de agua y le dio de beber. Segundos más tarde sacó la carta del bolsillo. George Warleggan te está utilizando para desprestigiarme. No existe posibilidad legal de separación entre nosotros, sólo si te acuso de adúltera y, créeme, el testimonio de un médico sería rotundo ante un tribunal".

"¿Lo harías Ross?, ¿me acusarías?".

"Sabes que no es mi estilo. Debo asumir mi culpa. Dejé de amarte casi desde el principio. Puede que te arrojara a los brazos de Francis, lo hubiera entendido, ¡pero con George! Solo puedo pensar que es por su inmensa fortuna. ¿Sabe George tu aventura con mi primo?".

"No, no lo sabe. ¿Crees que soy estúpida?".

"Pues entonces proponle un pacto. Iremos al parlamento e intentaremos separarnos si existe alguna posibilidad. Podrás ser la señora Warleggan".

"¿Y tú, Ross? Estaba en lo cierto. Te enamoraste de Demelza, ¿verdad?".

"No tengo por qué contestarte eso ahora".

"Lo acabas de hacer querido. ¿Sabes?, cometí un grave error en dejar a Francis para casarme contigo".

Ross se colocó el tricornio, se ajustó la chaqueta y antes de salir de la sala dijo: "Por una vez, querida, estamos de acuerdo"

Elizabeth, George Warleggan y Ross Poldark se encontraron en un despacho de un reconocido y afamado letrado de Londres. Sir Lawrence era un abogado que representaba a las personas de la alta sociedad.

Elizabeth miraba de reojo a George, quien permanecía con el gesto serio y frío. En un principio le había costado convencerlo de no acusar a Ross de infiel cuando precisamente ellos eran amantes. Ese era el argumento crucial que le había explicado a George para que entrara en razón.

Sir Lawrence apareció en el despacho apoyándose en un bastón, ya que sufría de gota. El hombre era alto, de unos cincuenta años, vestía elegantemente y tenía un rostro atractivo en el cual destacaba un fino bigote. "Señores, señora, siéntense", invitó señalando las sillas con cojines de raso verde que adornaban el lujoso despacho. El hombre se sentó en su sillón, se puso unas lentes y miró arqueando un poco las cejas a sus clientes. "Pueden acercarse, no muerdo", dijo torciendo un poco la comisura de la boca. Los tres acercaron los asientos.

Ross había oído hablar del susodicho abogado, decían que era un hombre implacable, pero justo. Un gran defensor de las mujeres. Quizá por eso lo escogió George, pensó Ross.

"Capitán Poldark, empezare por usted en primer lugar, dígame las razones por las que quiere anular su vínculo matrimonial con su esposa". dijo ojeando unos papeles.

"Hay varias razones", dijo aclarándose la voz. "La primera es que ya no vivimos juntos, somos incompatibles como esposos, y lo fundamental en un matrimonio, no existe amor entre nosotros".

Sir Lawrence se echó hacia atrás reposando en su asiento juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar. "Señora Poldark, le hago la misma pregunta".

Elizabeth miró a Ross y luego al letrado. "Mi respuesta es la misma que la de mi todavía esposo. Solo añadiría que nos detestamos mutuamente".

El abogado fijó la vista en George. "Señor Warleggan, ¿qué papel desempeña en esta historia, ya que usted ha sido quien acusó a Ross Poldark de adúltero con una mujer llamada, espere, "Demelza Carne", leyó en el papel.

George se puso nervioso, se ajustó la pañoleta del cuello y habló. "Reconozco mi error señor, pero justifico ese hecho porque mi amiga Elizabeth se casó con el capitán Poldark y compartió techo con su sirvienta Demelza. La convivencia entre las dos mujeres era desastrosa. El capitán Poldark siempre defendía a su criada".

Ross fue a decir algo cuando habló de nuevo el abogado. "Debo ponerle en antecedentes señor Warleggan. Aunque demostrara el adulterio del capitán, no serviría de nada. Sin embargo, si fuera la señora la que hubiera cometido adulterio, el capitán Poldark obtendría el divorcio inmediatamente".

Warleggan se ruborizó, eso no pasó inadvertido por el letrado.

"Entonces no hay nada que hacer al respecto", preguntó Ross.

"Presentaré este caso en el parlamento. Cada vez piden cambios en asuntos de divorcio, pero deben saber que será muy costoso".

"Yo asumiré los gastos de la señora Poldark", aclaró George moviéndose en el asiento.

"Pues entonces no hablemos más. Pronto tendrán noticias mías", atajó el hombre. Se levantaron de sus asientos.

Elizabeth y George salieron del despacho aliviados. Cuando iban a cruzar la puerta, al capitán Poldark lo detuvo el abogado. "Señor Poldark, ¿tiene un momento?".

"Por supuesto, dígame".

"Es más que evidente que su esposa mantiene algo más que una simple amistad con el señor Warleggan".

"Me consta que así es", dijo sorprendiendo al letrado.

"Lo hubiera tenido muy fácil y, sin embargo, no lo ha dicho, ¿por qué?".

"Porque soy un hombre de principios señor Lawrence. Nunca acusaría a Elizabeth de ser infiel. Para ella, eso sería terrible y bochornoso, no le deseo tanto mal".

"Me gusta usted, capitán Poldark. Es un hombre sorprendente. Espero conseguirle la libertad. Esa joven llamada Demelza tiene que ser muy especial".

"Lo es".

"Si es así, quizá pueda ser feliz con ella".

"Lo dudo, señor. Demelza está comprometida con otra persona".

"Lo siento capitán. Espero volverlo a ver muy pronto y con buenas noticias". Ambos hombres se despidieron gratamente, encantados de haberse conocido.

Perdón por la tardanza, muchísimas gracias a todas las que leéis la historia.

Próximo capítulo final.

Muchos besos a todas e infinidad de gracias.


	9. El temporal

Capítulo 9 El temporal

John Hunter viajaba hacia Sawle mientras recordaba lo que su padre le había leído aquella mañana del periódico. El capitán Poldark y Elizabeth se habían divorciado de mutuo acuerdo, algo excepcional en estos tiempos. John le había pedido de nuevo matrimonio a Demelza, al fin aceptó ilusionada o al menos lo parecía, pero ¿por qué esa noticia le afectó tanto? Sabía lo que significaba para Demelza el capitán Poldark. Ahora era un hombre libre. John sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué más le daba el divorcio de Poldark y Elizabeth? Él se iba a casar con Demelza. Los pensamientos revoloteaban por su cabeza martirizándolo hasta que repentinamente dijo: "Quizás me maldiga por esto el resto de mi vida, pero Alfred dile al cochero que cambiamos de dirección. Vamos a Nampara".

Ross cepillaba su caballo cuando vio el elegante carruaje acercándose. El capitán se sacudió la camisa y fue al encuentro de tan inesperada visita. Del carruaje se apeó primero Alfred, que luego ayudó a bajar al joven Hunter. Ross se quedó petrificado, ya que jamás pensó ver otra vez a Jonh en Nampara.

"Señor, el capitán Poldark", dijo Alfred.

"Capitán, le sorprenderá verme en su hacienda".

"Sí, estoy sorprendido John. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?".

"¿Podemos hablar en su casa tranquilamente?".

"Por supuesto John, vayamos dentro", invitó Ross un tanto intrigado.

Alfred como siempre guiaba al joven agarrándole del brazo. Una vez en el interior de la casa, Alfred lo dejó sentado permaneciendo él en pie.

"Capitán, Alfred puede oír lo que aquí vamos a hablar. Él es mi hombre de confianza".

"Póngase cómodo entonces", dijo Ross al asistente. "¿Le ocurre algo a Demelza?", preguntó preocupado.

"No, Demelza está bien, ocupada con los preparativos de la boda".

"Enhorabuena entonces", sabía por Dwight que se habían comprometido.

"Gracias, pero déjeme que le felicite a usted también por su divorcio", lo dijo titubeando y un poco irónico.

"Vamos John, no creo que haya venido hasta aquí para felicitarme, vaya al grano", dijo un poco molesto por el tono de sarcasmo con en el que le había hablado el joven.

"Está bien, dejémonos de tanta formalidad. Le haré una pregunta y quiero su palabra de honor de que me dirá la verdad".

"¿Necesita que lo jure sobre una Biblia?", dijo cruzando las piernas y arqueando las cejas.

"No será necesario, creeré en su palabra".

"Muy bien, dispare entonces".

"¿Qué significó para usted, un hombre casado, Demelza?, ¿un capricho, una aventura o algo más profundo?".

Ross Poldark se quedó estupefacto. Se levantó de la silla, fue hacia la chimenea apoyando el brazo y suspiró hondo. "No entiendo por qué me pregunta eso. Se va a casar con ella, ¿qué le importa ahora mis sentimientos?".

"Contésteme, sólo le pido eso", replicó.

Ross hizo una pausa, apretó los labios con fuerza muy molesto. "No fue un capricho, ni una aventura, me enamoré de Demelza casi al conocerla. Mi vida fue un caos desde que volví de la guerra. Sin embargo, Nampara estaba más viva que nunca, porque ella le volvió a dar vida. Luego me casé con Elizabeth, fue inevitable compararla con Demelza. Elizabeth odiaba Nampara, sólo quería rodearse de lujo y asistir a fiestas. Elizabeth fue la mujer de mis sueños hasta que descubrí cómo era en realidad. No quería una mujer florero sino una mujer a la que admirar, no por su belleza, sino por su humanidad, empatía y humildad".

Tras aquellas palabras hubo otro largo silencio, luego John se puso en pie. Alfred acudió de inmediato para ayudarlo.

"¿Satisfecho John?, quería la verdad y es esa, ahí la tiene. Sólo espero que la haga muy feliz, se lo merece. Si hubiera podido elegir un hombre para Demelza, sin duda sería usted".

"Gracias capitán por su elogio, le prometo que haré que Demelza sea la mujer más feliz de la tierra", John alzó la mano que cogió Poldark estrechándola con fuerza. Ya en el carruaje de regreso, Alfred miraba al joven, éste permanecía cabizbajo y triste. "Señor, ¿me permite un consejo?". John asintió con la cabeza. "Olvide la conversación con el capitán Poldark". John no dijo nada, sólo asomó más su rostro por la ventanilla, cerró los ojos y pensó.

El día estaba empeorando, apenas se asomaba el sol por las nubes. Demelza encendió un quinqué para iluminar la habitación, pues se estaba probando el vestido de novia que ella misma se había confeccionado. Caroline insistió varias veces en regalarle un vestido de una tienda de Londres, pero la joven se negó rotundamente. Demelza llevaba muchos meses en casa del doctor y su esposa, y aceptar el regalo de un vestido para ella hubiera sido abusar de la hospitalidad del matrimonio. El traje de novia era color beige, tenía el escote palabra de honor, entallado hasta la cintura, cayendo la fada en forma de cascada de agua. Estaba adornado con flores bordadas por ella misma. Una vez vestida, pidió la opinión de Caroline.

"¿Cómo lo ves de largo?".

"Perfecto querida, te queda como un guante, estás preciosa".

Demelza suspiraba y resoplaba.

"¿Qué te ocurre Demelza?", preguntó Caroline sentándose en un sillón y poniéndose su perro en el regazo.

"Es por John. Ayer cuando se despidió de mí lo encontré algo distante".

"No te entiendo", dijo la mujer soltando al can y cogiendo un periódico que estaba en una pequeña mesita.

"Me besó en los labios y luego en la mano de un modo extraño, como si se despidiera por un largo tiempo".

"Vamos Demelza, son imaginaciones tuyas. John está loquito por tus huesos", dijo ojeando el periódico. De repente Caroline comprendió qué hacía un periódico en el cuarto de Demelza y leyó en voz alta el titular. "El capitán Ross Poldark, el atractivo hombre que toda mujer desearía tener". Caroline siguió leyendo. "El letrado Lawrence estuvo magistral convenciendo al jurado en su alegato por la igualdad en el divorcio terminando su discurso con la frase de Mary Wollstronecraft: 'No deseo que las mujeres tengan poder sobre el hombre, sino sobre ellas mismas'. Fabulosa Mary, admiro a las mujeres que dan la cara por todas nosotras".

Caroline veía a la joven de nuevo ausente. "Demelza, ¿cambia algo el hecho de que el capitán Poldark sea un hombre libre?".

"No cambia nada. Voy a casarme con John. Me alegro por el capitán. Elizabeth no lo merecía".

Caroline se había dado por satisfecha, así que desvió de nuevo la conversación. "Las mujeres tenemos que alegrarnos por esta noticia. No sólo servimos para cuidar a un marido, tener hijos o cuidar la casa".

La muchacha pelirroja miró a Horace. "Hablando de hijos, ¿no te gustaría coger un bebé en brazos en vez de cargar todo el santo día al chato de tu perro?". Horace miró a Demelza como si la hubiera entendido y empezó a ladrarle.

"Vamos, calma Horace. ¡Oh, has herido su sensibilidad. ¡Y me lo dices tú, que adoras a Garrick! ¡Un bebé, con lo que lloran!". Caroline se fue de la habitación relatando y acariciando su mascota. Demelza subió los hombros en un ademán y empezó a quitarse el precioso vestido.

Dos horas más tarde, Caroline y Dwight fueron a Truro. Demelza estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro cuando el mayordomo le entregó una carta dirigida a ella, el remitente era John Hunter. La joven abrió la carta temblando como una hoja y empezó a leer.

"Mi querida Demelza, Cuando leas esta carta estaré a bordo de un barco rumbo a Europa viajando con mis padres. No entenderás nada, pero déjame explicarte. Desde que escuché tu voz por vez primera, sentí algo especial, luego al conocerte me enamoré de ti. Todo era perfecto hasta que descubrí que yo no era dueño de tu corazón, sino otro hombre al que debo decir, aunque me pese, admiro. De alguna manera me llegaste a querer pero no como me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras. Los días a tu lado los guardaré para siempre en mi corazón, ya que son el mayor tesoro que me ha dado la vida. Eres tan generosa que nunca darías un paso atrás, pero yo lo haré por ti. Te prometí que te haría muy feliz y voy a cumplirlo. Te entrego a un hombre que te ama, Ross Poldark. Demelza, ve y encuentra tu felicidad, ésta te espera en Nampara. Tu siempre fiel amigo y servidor, John Hunter".

El viento empezaba a silbar cada vez con más fuerza. Se avecinaba una gran tormenta como vaticinaron los ancianos de Sawle, acostumbrados a los signos adivinatorios de la naturaleza. En Nampara los animales fueron llevados a la cuadra por Jud y el capitán Poldark. Los dos hombres habían apuntalado las puertas y ventanas.

"Podéis iros ya, antes de que llegue el diluvio", aconsejó Ross al matrimonio Paynter. El capitán miró hacia ambos lados. "¿Dónde está Garrick?", gritó Ross cuando el viento sacudía con más fuerza.

"En Nampara no está "gritó Jud.

"Está bien, iré a buscarlo", exclamó Ross sujetándose el tricornio. Poldark fue hasta la cuadra a por su caballo, quizá el perro no andaría muy lejos. Poco después la lluvia empezó a barrer los valles. Ross llamaba a Garrick sin parar mientras el agua le calaba los huesos. Había llegado hasta la franja de la pradera abierta, se extendía ladera arriba hacia los acantilados. No se veía nada por momentos, se lamentó haber llegado tan lejos. Los rayos caían por doquier, iluminando la oscuridad, cada vez más latente. Debía buscar un refugio, regresar a Nampara sería una temeridad entonces soltó el caballo y lo dejo libre. Fue entonces cuando vio la silueta de una mujer que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y avanzar hacia delante. Ross se acercó a duras penas. El vestido y la capa envolvían a una joven ocultándole el rostro. Al fin pudo zafarse de su ropaje, quedándose boquiabierta al ver lo que el mal tiempo había traído antes sus ojos.

"Judas, capitán! Ya es la segunda vez que aparece en una tormenta", dijo la joven.

"Para mí también es una sorpresa, Demelza, que estés aquí. Vamos, busquemos dónde refugiarnos", dijo agarrándola por la cintura. Ross y Demelza bajaron por el valle hasta llegar a una cueva pequeña que conocían perfectamente. Los truenos y la lluvia caían con gran furia. La cueva era profunda, oscura, sólo se iluminaba cuando los rayos hacían acto de presencia.

"Esperaremos aquí hasta que la lluvia amaine. Volveremos después al calor de la chimenea de Nampara", dijo Ross estando ya a salvo del aguacero. Ross miró la silueta de Demelza. El vestido empapado dibujaba perfectamente su cuerpo y los pezones se marcaban en su pecho por el frío. Sintió un enorme deseo de poseerla. Su masculinidad emergía con cada mirada que le hacía a la joven.

"Capitán, ¿qué hacía usted por aquí?".

"Buscaba a tu perro".

"Judas, Garrick. El pobre odia las tormentas".

"Espero que haya encontrado algún escondite", deseó el hombre.

"Garrick es muy listo. Seguro que está más seco que nosotros", dijo a modo de consuelo.

"Y tú Demelza, ¿qué hacías por aquí con el temporal que hace? John estará preocupado".

"No lo creo. John se encuentra a bordo de un barco rumbo a Francia".

"Pero, ¿cómo a Francia,? ¿Y vuestra boda?".

"No habrá boda. John me ha dejado". Demelza vio la mirada de incredulidad del hombre, así que le hizo partícipe de lo ocurrido.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido. John fue a Nampara. Me extrañó verlo allí. Y luego aquella pregunta que me hizo, que no tuve más remedio que decirle la verdad".

Demelza estaba pasmada. "¿Fue a verlo?, pero ¿qué quería saber?".

"John quería saber mis sentimientos hacia ti. Si eras un mero capricho o algo más profundo. Y le dije la verdad".

"¿Qué le dijo?", preguntó sonrojándose.

Ross se acercó a Demelza. "Le dije que te amaba. John es un joven extraordinario", afirmó el capitán cogiendo la mano de la joven. "Sabía que yo era incapaz de dejarlo. Ha renunciado a su felicidad por la mía.

Ha sido enormemente generoso", dijo muy emocionada.

"Demelza, ¿me sigues amando?".

"¿Amarle? No he dejado de hacerlo, aunque me odiaba por ello".

Ross se inclinó sobre ella. La besó con tal pasión que los dos se imaginaban en un lugar maravilloso, sin complicaciones. Tras besarse, la joven se quitó las medias mojadas. Ross entonces deslizó su mano por una pierna ascendiendo bajo su falda mientras miraba a Demelza, que se llevó las manos a sus mejillas ruborizadas por un sentimiento que ardía dentro de ella.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?", preguntó Ross como si temiera lastimarla.

"¡No, Ross!, pero yo nunca con John...".

El capitán le tapó la boca con un beso, comprendiendo que era su primera vez y deseándola aún más. Ross besó el cuello de la joven, apartándole sus enmarañados cabellos que estaban mojados. Dulcemente, la desvistió mientras ella le quitaba la camisa. Sus cuerpos casi desnudos ardían apoyados de pie contra la pared de la cueva. Ross la besaba por todas partes, desde el pelo, cuello, pasando por cada centímetro de su cara.

Demelza se sintió en un maravilloso lugar, lejos de tantas complicaciones y rebosante de felicidad. Los dos se sentían igual. Demelza percibió bajo los pantalones de Ross su sexo creciente. Impaciente le desabrochó los botones y sus pantalones cayeron al suelo. Ross le separó las piernas y con su mano fuerte, pero a la vez delicada, le acarició su flor más preciada. A continuación con extrema suavidad entró en ella por vez primera. Demelza sintió una explosión de placer y emociones, un dolor en lo más íntimo seguido por un gozo inexplicable, que recorrió cada centímetro de su piel. Ambos se movían al unísono entre quejidos, contagiados por la música del compás que el viento traía. Más tarde seguían envueltos en una extraña espiral de intermitentes ráfagas de luces sobre sus cabezas. Ninguno había imaginado que el acto de amor pudiera ser tan puro, dulce, placentero y lleno.

Queridas amigas, la historia aun continua aún no hemos llegado al final.

Espero que os guste, un saludo a todas las que me estáis leyendo.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	10. Trenwith

Capítulo 10Trenwith

De vuelta a Nampara la tormenta se desvaneció. Tiras de nubes blancas serpenteaban en un cielo más claro por encima de los acantilados y prados. Mientras, en el interior de la cueva, Ross y Demelza estaban sentados en el suelo abrazados, dándose calor pero esto no era suficiente para la joven.

"¿Nos vamos? Tengo frío".

"Sí, vamos", dijo Ross.

Demelza se levantó la primera. Él contemplaba su esbelta figura. Ella se inclinó alargando la mano, él se cogió a ella con decisión. Después la joven tiró del hombre para ayudarlo a levantarse y le sacudió la chaqueta. Pocos minutos después salieron del lugar. Ross introdujo la punta de sus dedos en la boca para silbar. El sonido hacía eco en los acantilados. Varias veces insistió silbando hasta que a galope apareció Morena con gran elegancia y porte alzando bravío las patas delanteras y moviendo las orejas hacia delante y atrás. Una vez quieto, Ross le acaricio el lomo.

"Buen chico. Los caballos saben cuidarse en la tormenta", dijo contento.

"Garrick también aparecerá en cualquier momento de cualquier agujero", comentó Demelza convencida.

"Garrick se las sabe todas", aseguró el capitán poniendo un pie en el estribo y montándose en el caballo.

Ross le tendió la mano a Demelza, que le agarró subiendo como una amazona experta sentándose de lado.

"Ross, quizá sea mejor que me lleves con Caroline, estará muy preocupada".

Ross cogió las riendas con determinación aliviado, como si hubiera recuperado por fin algo perdido. "No, Demelza, no te perderé más de vista, vendrás conmigo a Nampara de donde nunca debiste irte".

"Pero tengo que recoger mis cosas", refunfuñó.

"Lo harás".

Demelza se asió fuertemente a la cintura de su amado.

"¿Me vas a tener prisionera?".

"Ya lo estás".

"Me temo que estoy perdida, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?".

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡Una magnífica pecadora!".

"¡Oh, Ross!, nos vamos a condenar", exclamó apretando su pecho en él.

"¡Bendita condena, mi amor! Agárrate, Nampara nos espera".

Ross espoleó al animal saliendo a galope con la dificultad de la tierra enfangada. Ross y Demelza llegaron a la hacienda y ambos se apearon de Morena. El capitán miró a su alrededor, la tormenta había hecho leves deterioros, nada importante. Tiró de las riendas para llevar al caballo a la cuadra. Demelza lo siguió empezando a llamar a Garrick. Ross abrió la puerta retirando las tablas que había atravesado antes para asegurar el lugar. Al entrar, la pareja se quedó atónita al ver que Garrick salía de debajo de un montón de paja sacudiéndose como si tuviera pulgas.

"Ahí tienes a tu Garrick", dijo riendo. "Todo el tiempo ha estado acurrucado ahí".

"Te lo dije, Ross. Mi perro es el más listo de todos".

El animal ladraba sin parar dando saltos contento de ver a su dueña. Demelza lo acariciaba y reía como una niña pequeña. El capitán contemplaba embelesado aquella escena. Si hubiera visto antes al perro allí dentro, no hubiera encontrado a Demelza. Ross tenía cariño al perro, pero ahora aún más. Poco después el matrimonio Paynter llegó a Nampara, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver a su sobrina en la hacienda.

"Por los rayos que han caído, ¿cómo tú aquí chiquilla?", dijo Jud rascándose la cabeza.

"Eso digo yo. Has caído en Nampara como las hormigas voladoras que trae la lluvia", comentó Prudie abriéndole los brazos.

Demelza salió corriendo hacia sus tíos abrazando a Prudie, luego le besó la mejilla a Jud. "No hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos", dijo tocándose la barba un poco avergonzado y al mismo tiempo emocionado.

"Demelza viene para quedarse", afirmó Ross quitándole al caballo la silla de montar.

"¿Para quedarse?, pero entonces ¿no habrá boda?".

Ross giró sobre sus talones y miró sonriente a la joven cogiéndole las dos manos.

"¿Demelza, quieres casarte conmigo?".

"Sí, quiero ser tu esposa".

Ross, dirigiéndose al matrimonio Paynter, dijo:

"Ustedes sois testigos. Demelza ya no podrá dar marcha atrás". Ross besó a la joven apasionadamente ante las miradas incrédulas del matrimonio.

"Pues sí que habrá boda, pero con otro novio", comentó Prudie muy sonriente. Garrick, mientras tanto, saltaba y corría alrededor de la pareja.

Cuando el doctor Enys y Caroline llegaron a la mansión no encontraron por ningún sitio a Demelza. Caroline vio una carta abierta encima del sofá y la leyó. La joven se sentó cabizbaja despacio, parecía que un gran peso le caía sobre su espalda.

"¿Qué te ocurre mi amor? Estás pálida, ¿qué dice esa carta?".

Caroline le dio el papel para que entendiera su desasosiego. "¡Pobre John!", dijo suspirando la mujer. Dwight se acercó a su esposa poniéndose de rodillas ante ella.

"Sé el cariño que le profesabas a John y sé que estás sufriendo por él, pero es muy joven. Lo superará".

"Le ha faltado tiempo para ir a los brazos de Ross", dijo en tono severo.

"No sabemos dónde está. No saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo", respondió el médico poniéndose en pie. Dwight miró por la ventana y vio que ya había escampado. "Tengo que salir. Quizá haya gente herida ahí fuera".

"No te preocupes por Demelza. Estará en Nampara", volvió a recriminar con desdén.

"Caroline, sé que quieres a Demelza. Deseemos que no haya sufrido ningún daño", afirmó rotundamente. La mujer asintió un poco arrepentida.

"Tienes razón doctor Enys. No puedo juzgarla sin intentar comprenderla".

El médico se acercó a su esposa. "Quizá llegue tarde. No me esperes". Luego la besó en la mejilla. Caroline se levantó y cogió en brazos a Horace, buscando consuelo en él. Dwight a caballo iba por todo el camino viendo el paisaje desolado. Había árboles arrancados de raíz. Las ramas estaban esparcidas a lo largo y ancho desde donde alcanzaba su vista. Por fortuna no vio ninguna víctima ni nadie en apuros tras su recorrido por los parajes. El pueblo de Sawle fue avisado por los ancianos que sabiamente intuían y leían los signos de la naturaleza. Estos previnieron la catástrofe, pero el médico estaba seguro que habría más de un damnificado por el temporal. Dwight vio cuatro jinetes que se le acercaban, uno de ellos era Ross Poldark.

"Ross, ¿has visto a Demelza?", dijo cuando ya lo tenía encima. "¿O alguien herido?".

"Demelza está en Nampara. La encontré perdida".

"¡Gracias a Dios!", suspiró. "¿A dónde vais?".

"Vamos a peinar los bosques y caminos, por si hay alguien en apuros", dijo Ross.

"Iré entonces con vosotros".

"Vayamos pues amigo, si hay algún herido no hay nadie mejor que tú para socorrerlo".

Dwight siguió al capitán Poldark. Lo conocía muy bien y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. ¿Sería Demelza la responsable de ello?.

Demelza vio partir a sus tíos, que la acribillaron a preguntas. Después de contarles parte de la historia, se fueron satisfechos y felices al saber que iban a ser parientes del capitan Poldark. La joven estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y se moría de sueño. Después de asearse un poco, buscó en el pequeño armario de su antiguo cuarto alguna prenda de vestir pero no encontró nada, así que se metió desnuda en la estrecha cama. El curso de su vida se había bifurcado en una nueva dirección, como si una fuerza o una ley se interpusieran llevándola a la felicidad más absoluta. Demelza se acurrucó en la cama. Se sentía mujer, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía solo a ella sino a Ross, ambos ya eran solo uno. Demelza recordaba una y otra vez como en la cueva Ross y ella se amaron por primera vez y se le dibujaba una sonrisa perenne. La vida la había golpeado más de una vez pero ahora tenía sentido. Todo lo que le rodeaba era ahora más hermoso. Demelza cerró los ojos y antes de quedarse dormida dijo: ¡Por fin en casa!

Demelza se sentía flotar como si su alma se hubiera elevado por encima de su cuerpo. Ross la llevaba en brazos mientras sus ojos la miraban con dulzura. Ella notó un ardor creciente. Un deseo carnal la poseía. Segundos después abrió los ojos despertándose aturdida y desorientada. El reflejo de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente el dormitorio. Lo primero que la joven vio fue la lámpara del techo donde colgaban pequeñas lágrimas de cristal. Pero esa no era la lamparita de su antigua habitación. Demelza se incorporó un poco examinando la alcoba. Era el antiguo dormitorio de Ross. No había nada que le recordara a Elizabeth, ni muebles, ni cortinas, ni tan siquiera el famoso tocador donde Elizabeth la sorprendió sentada. ¿Acaso seguía soñando? Recordaba haberse acostado desnuda, ahora tenía puesto un camisón. Estiró la mano, tocó un cuerpo caliente y escuchó su respiración. "¡Judas!", dijo sorprendida. Miró hacía su lado izquierdo, Ross estaba junto a ella durmiendo plácidamente. El rostro del capitán se veía iluminado. Destacaba su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos y sus cabellos rizados caídos sobre su frente y cara. Bajó la mirada hacia el torso desnudo del hombre, con la piel de canela de trabajar horas al sol. Demelza se inclinó y besó a Ross en la mejilla, luego se apartó de él sigilosamente, pero de repente la mano del hombre la agarró.

"Ven aquí", dijo atrayéndola hacia él y la besó. "Como se te ocurre instalarte en tu antiguo cuarto".

"Capitán, aún no estamos casados".

"Si me vuelves a llamar capitán echo a correr".

Demelza sonrió. "Acaso, mujer, ¿tú no eres ya mía y yo tuyo para compartir la misma cama?".

"Sí, Ross. Quizás esperaba que me lo dijeras".

"No me importa decirte cuántas veces haga falta que no puedo ya vivir sin ti".

La boca del hombre casi le rozaba los labios. Ross abrazó a Demelza sintiendo su corazón lleno de ternura y la besó de nuevo. Demelza sintió las manos de Ross deslizarse por sus piernas levantándole la prenda.

"Te puse mi camisón despacio para no despertarte. Ahora te lo quito deprisa porque te deseo".

"Ross, mi amor, mañana estarás muy cansado".

. "¿Crees que puedo dormir ahora?".

"No, sería para mí una desilusión".

"¡Demelza!".

El sonido de su voz la conmovió.

"Sí, Ross".

"Ya no respondo de mí. Voy a perder la razón. Quiero deslizarme dentro de ti hasta que me quede sin aliento". Así permanecieron los amantes hasta que amaneció.

Caroline paseaba por los jardines mientras Horace acechaba un ratón que estaba merodeando por las plantas. La joven miraba como lo olfateaba y ladraba, pero sin atreverse a pisar el lugar alfombrado por rosas y claveles que serpenteaba los alrededores de la mansión. Hacía un día espléndido. "Después de la tormenta llega la calma", pensó, pero en su interior. Se sentía dolida y un poco furiosa, aún más cuando obtuvo por su esposo la confirmación de que Demelza estaba en Nampara como bien sospechaba. De alguna manera sentía que Demelza la había traicionado. Pensando en ella estaba cuando la vio aparecer de repente.

"Demelza!, ¡qué sorpresa! Pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte. Será la última vez que le tiendo la mano a alguien. Al final te acaban mordiendo, ¿verdad Horace?', dijo la mujer cogiendo al perro.

Demelza hizo una mueca con la boca. "Caroline, sé que tus palabras salen del dolor. Pero sé que en el fondo de tu corazón no lo sientes así. Fue John quien me dejó, ¿acaso no leíste la carta?".

"Sí, la leí. Y corriendo fuiste a los brazos de Ross".

"No, no fue así exactamente. Después de leer la carta sufrí por John. Necesitaba pensar y me fui sin rumbo. Entonces el capitán Poldark me encontró en medio de la tormenta. Luego no pude luchar contra el destino, sería una insensatez".

"Me sorprende que aún llames a Ross capitán Poldark".

"A mí también me sorprende cuando llamas a tu marido doctor Enys".

"Touché querida", dijo Caroline cogiendo en brazos a Horace. "Vienes por tus cosas, imagino".

"No sólo por mis cosas. Venía a verte y a agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. No sólo me acogisteis en vuestro hogar tras el accidente, también me tratasteis con mucho cariño, como a una igual, pese a no pertenecer a vuestra clase. Para mí serás mi mejor amiga, un poco cursi, he de reconocerlo, pero mi amiga". Demelza pudo ver en el rostro de la joven una retenida sonrisa.

"Podría abrazarte y decirte que te echaré de menos".

Caroline la miró con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que empezaban a fluir y dejó al perro en el suelo.

"Puedes abrazarme, pero ten cuidado con mi tocado". Demelza abrazó a la joven. Las dos permanecieron unidas durante unos minutos, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

En Nampara el capitán Poldark estaba esperando a Demelza, quien había ido a visitar a Jud que sufría un terrible dolor de muelas. Un poco más tarde Demelza entró resoplando.

"¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿cómo está Jud?".

"No sabes lo que ha hecho el muy bruto, se ha sacado el mismo la muela".

"¿Él solo?". Demelza asintió.

"Pero, ¿cómo?".

"Con unas tenazas".

"¡Dios!", dijo Ross, haciendo un ademán de espanto".

"He tenido que ir a buscar al doctor Enys. Le ha cortado la hemorragia con un enjuague de vinagre y brandy".

"¿Brandy?".

"Sí, Ross. Dwight le dejó media botella. Le advirtió de que no era para beberla, sino para mezclarla con el vinagre y tomar pequeños sorbos sin tragarlo cada media hora".

Ross rompió en carcajadas. "Dwight es un iluso, ¿tú crees que Jud va a mezclar el brandy con el vinagre? Como si lo estuviera viéndolo decir: Demonios, ¿brandy y vinagre?, ¿qué desperdicio es ese? Y acto seguido se tragará cuatro buches del tirón".

La joven rió mientras se quitaba la capa.

"Demelza, vamos a salir".

"¿Dónde?". "¿A ver a Jud?".

"Noo, no quiero ver al viejo aullar como un lobo".

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?".

"A Trenwith".

"¡Judas, no!, ¿por qué he de ir yo?".

"Porque eres mi prometida y, antes de casarnos, quiero que te conozca tía Agatha y Verity".

"Pero me moriré de vergüenza".

"Te has visto en muchos más aprietos que éste".

"Lo sé Ross, pero he oído que tía Agatha tiene mal carácter".

"Todos los Poldark lo tenemos. Somos muy orgullosos, apasionados, malhumorados, pero de buen corazón. ¿Vamos entonces? Me haría muy feliz que te conocieran".

"Está bien, me pondré algo más presentable".

Ross encendió la pipa, se sirvió una copa y se puso cómodo en el sillón. Al poco rato oyó el repiqueteo de unos zapatos sobre las escaleras de madera y al momento apareció Demelza. Ross la miró de arriba abajo. Se había puesto un vestido azul marino que resaltaba su belleza.

"Es precioso el vestido, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?".

"Caroline me lo regaló. ¿Cómo me ves?".

"Estás preciosa". Al instante la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó.

"Me gusta que te hayas soltado los cabellos. Mi tía y mi prima se prendarán de ti".

"Me conformó con agradarles un poquito".

"Sin duda, será más que eso".

Trenwith estaba situada al sur de Nampara, en una zona tranquila. La enorme residencia poseía bastantes objetos de gran valor, repleta de bustos, cuadros, vajillas, tapices orientales, que decoraban paredes, mesas y demás enseres. La pareja cruzaba a caballo la entrada en Trenwith. Demelza observó una enorme mansión, cuyo suelo de tierra y de césped muy verde rodeaba la extensión de la hacienda. Ross golpeó varias veces la puerta con el llamador del portón de la casa. Y después miró de reojo a Demelza, que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa. El mayordomo los hizo pasar mientras la muchacha se agarraba del brazo de Ross. Ella miraba a su alrededor. Jamás había visto una casa tan enorme y lujosa. Entraron a una gran sala.

Tía Agatha se encontraba sentada en una mecedora forrada de terciopelo rojo muy cerca de la chimenea.

"Ross, sobrino", dijo con voz ronca y abriendo de par en par sus vivos ojos, ya arrugados y caídos.

"Tía", dijo besándola en la cara. "Te presento a mi prometida".

La anciana miró entonces a la joven . "Esta es la muchachita de pelo color zanahoria".

"Esa soy yo. Espero que le gusten las zanahorias, dicen que son muy buenas para la vista", respondió Demelza rápidamente y haciéndole una reverencia.

Ross le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. La anciana la repasó por todos lados.

"Sentaos", ordenó señalando con la mano un tresillo largo. De nuevo la anciana clavó su mirada en la joven. "¿Qué le ha hecho usted a mi sobrino?".

"¿Yo?, ¡nada!, ¿por qué?".

"Porque me lo tiene loco".

Ross rió mientras miraba a Demelza que ya estaba colorada como un tomate.

"Yo, en mis tiempos de juventud, volví loco a más de un hombre, pero no tuve mucha suerte querida. Todos carecían del atractivo e inteligencia de los Poldark. Mi pobre Francis era diferente. Era débil de espíritu". Tía Agatha sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del negro vestido y limpió sus lágrimas.

En ese instante de tristeza apareció Verity como un rayo de luz.

"¡Ross".

Ross se levantó y besó a su prima.

"Demelza, al fin te conozco. Ross me ha hablado tanto de ti ".

Ambas mujeres se besaron en las mejillas.

"Gracias, eres muy amable", dijo la chica sonriente.

"Vuelvo enseguida con la merienda". Verity dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

Demelza y Ross se volvieron a sentar. De nuevo Demelza sintió la mirada inquisidora de la anciana.

"¿Cuándo os casáis?".

"Dentro de un mes, tía".

"Después de la boda, Verity y yo nos iremos de nuevo a la Provenza francesa, allí los inviernos son más cortos y el sol calienta los huesos. Trenwith es demasiado grande para nosotras y cada vez tengo menos esperanza de ver a Verity formar una familia, habrá heredado de mí la soltería. Unos se casan dos veces y otros ninguna".

"Mi tía tan directa como siempre", dijo Ross arqueando las cejas y mirando a Demelza.

En ese momento, Verity llegó con una bandeja de plata con tazas con té y pastas. Sirvió a los invitados y a su tía, que comía los dulces con gran apetito. Demelza, después de tomar unos sorbitos de té, reparó en una baraja de cartas que tenía la anciana en la mesita redonda junto a ella. Tía Agatha observó la curiosidad de la joven.

"Son cartas de Tarot, ¿las conoces?".

"No".

"Son cartas adivinatorias. ¿Quieres que te las lea?".

Demelza busco a Ross con la mirada, pero este no hizo nada.

"Entonces, ven siéntate invitó.

"Sí, señora", dijo resignada.

"Llámame tía Agatha, al fin y al cabo vas a ser mi sobrina política y espero que seas la última", dijo arrugando la nariz y mirando a su sobrino.

Ross se levantó y Verity lo siguió, mientras tía Agatha barajaba las cartas ante una asustada e intrigada Demelza.

"Pobre Demelza, estará deseando irse", dijo Verity mirándola de reojo.

Ross miró a ambas mujeres y sonrió.

"Verity, me gustaría pedirte un favor".

"Lo que quieras primo".

"Quiero llevar a Demelza a Londres para comprarse el vestido de novia, ¿podrías acompañarnos?".

"Claro Ross, para mí será un placer, así tendré la oportunidad de conocerla más y hacernos amigas". Ross besó la mano de su prima en agradecimiento.

Ross y Demelza se despidieron de tia Aghata y Verity después de una tarde llena de emociones. Durante el trayecto camino a casa, Ross le contó a Demelza que Verity les acompañaría a Londres, para elegir entre las dos el vestido de novia. A la joven le hizo mucha ilusión. Cuando llegaron a Nampara cenaron, y se fueron a la cama. El hombre le echó el brazo por encima apretándola contra él.

"¿Ross, porqué dejaste que tía Aghata me leyera las cartas? ".

"Si te hubieras negado le hubieras caído mal".

"Pues ahora, me sorprendo por lo que me dijo".

"¡Vamos Demelza!, mi tía no acierta nada. A todos nos las ha leído. A mí me dijo que sería un marinero, que me pasaría la vida de un puerto a otro".

"¡Ross!".

"¿Sí?".

"Hace ya dos meses de la tormenta".

"¿No me digas que te adivinó nuestro encuentro por primera vez en la cueva?".

"No, Ross, no es eso".

"¿Entonces?".

"Pues que me dijo que estaba embarazada, y acertó".

"¿Acertó?, ¿cómo lo sabes?".

"Ross, las mujeres sabemos esas cosas".

El hombre la miró con gran alegría y satisfacción, y muy dichoso la besó.

"Adelantemos la boda cuanto antes".

"Sí, Ross, dentro de poco pareceré un barril de cerveza".

Ross sonrió pícaramente.

"Mi amor, me gustarás de todas las formas".

"Ross".

"¿Sí?".

"Tía Agatha me dijo algo más". De nuevo, Ross se incorporó.

"¿Qué más te dijo?".

"Que tendría cinco hijos".

"¿Cinco? ¡Por todos los santos! Espero que las minas sean muy prósperas".

"Si ya lo sabemos podemos evitarlo, Ross".

"¿Cómo?".

"Durmiendo en cuartos separados".

"¿Lo dices en serio?".

"¿De qué otra forma podríamos evitarlo si siempre estás dispuesto?".

"Querida Demelza, entre tú y yo no habrá puertas ni candados, así que tengamos veinte hijos no podría dejar de amarte".


	11. La boda

Capítulo 11LA BODA

El párroco de la iglesia de Sawle, Osborne, era un hombre joven presumido entrado en carnes casado y con un hijo. El hombre tenía aires amanerados. Le gustaban demasiado las mujeres y tenía fama de posar sus picarones ojos azules en los escotes de sus feligresas. Una vez terminada la misa el capitán Poldark entro en el despacho del clericó que lo estaba esperando.

"Capitán Poldark que le trae por aquí, siéntese" invitó.

Ross le puso unos documentos encima de la mesa, el cura los cogió y empezó a leer.

"Muy bien, es usted un hombre libre también por el tribunal eclesiástico, guardaré estos papeles por si algún día, quiere cometer de nuevo la misma locura" dijo el párroco abriendo el cajón de la mesa.

"Ese día ha llegado" dijo Ross.

"¿Se le ha ido a usted la cabeza?" los hombres como usted no se casan con sus criadas.

"¿Qué insinúa que la tenga de amante? ¿Qué clase de cura es usted? dijo levantándose bruscamente del asiento".

"¡Por dios, capitán!, no se lo tome a mal, solo era un consejo".

"No necesito ningún consejo, solo necesito un cura y por desgracia no tengo donde elegir".

"Está bien, ¿cuándo quiere que le case?".

"Lo antes posible "dijo secamente.

Osborne se secó la frente con un pañuelo.

"¿Le parece bien dentro de dos domingos?" ya sabe el papeleo y demás.

"Sería perfecto".

El párroco se puso de pie y acompañó al capitán a la puerta. Poldark salió satisfecho pero malhumorado por las palabras de Osborne. El cura cerró la puerta de la parroquia, su esposa llego en ese momento.

"¿Qué ocurre esposo?" he oído voces. ¿Con quién discutías?

"Con un insensato".

Al día siguiente, Ross, Demelza y Verity se fueron a Londres. Para Demelza, ver Londres por vez primera fue todo un acontecimiento. Los grandes edificios, los carruajes y la vestimenta de las mujeres con sombreros llamaron poderosamente su atención. Mientras Demelza se probaba algunos vestidos, Ross gestionaba asuntos en la ciudad.

Demelza escogió un traje muy parecido al que ella misma se confeccionó una vez, con un escote redondo con falda ancha de vuelo adornado con pequeñas perlas. Verity y Demelza habían quedado con Ross en los jardines de Hyde Park junto a los estanques donde chapoteaban unos patos.

Demelza contó a Verity toda su vida, comparándola con la suya, esta habia sido aburrida e insulsa, le pareció fascinante. Demelza escuchaba cómo Verity le contaba anécdotas de Francis y Ross cuando eran niños. Verity se extrañó cuando vio el sonrosado rostro de Demelza palidecer por momentos.

"Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿estás fatigada por el embarazo?".

"¡Judas!", dijo al fin. "John Hunter y su madre vienen hacia aquí".

Verity miraba con su rostro afable hacia donde miraba Demelza.

"Ese es John, ¡qué casualidad! Es muy guapo", dijo recomponiéndose en el asiento. "¿Qué vas a hacer? Se dirigen al banco de al lado".

En ese momento la señora Hunter se paró en seco al ver a Demelza. La joven cogió aire y resignada fue a su encuentro.

"Señora Hunter, John, ¡qué sorpresa verles!".

"Demelza, ¿cómo tú por aquí? El mundo es un pañuelo y es cierto", dijo el joven.

"Estoy de compras, pero no estoy sola", dirigiéndose a la prima de Ross.

"John, te presento a Verity Poldark".

"Encantada señor Hunter. He oído hablar muy bien de usted", afirmó cogiendo la mano del joven a modo de saludo.

"Verity, bonito nombre", dijo John.

Demelza recordó aquellas mismas palabras que una vez le dijo a ella en Nampara.

"Verity no sólo tiene un nombre precioso. Ella es muy culta y se pasa las horas leyendo", añadió.

Demelza supo de inmediato que a John le atrajo el gusto por la lectura de Verity y empezó a preguntarle por sus autores favoritos. La madre miraba la situación perpleja hasta que Demelza la alejó un poco de ellos.

"Señora, permítame que me disculpe. Sé que no me perdonan todo el daño que les he ocasionado, pero créame, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo. Sólo sé que tienen un hijo maravilloso, una de las personas más dulces y buenas que he conocido".

"Gracias Demelza. Es cierto, hubo un tiempo que mi esposo y yo lamentamos que mi hijo te hubiera conocido, pero gracias a ti John fue muy feliz. Él nos hizo entender que eras una buena mujer y que guardaría siempre un buen recuerdo tuyo. Entonces comprendimos que si nuestro hijo lo sentía así teníamos que dejar nuestro resentimiento atrás".

Demelza se emocionó tanto que sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que difícilmente pudo retener. Las dos mujeres se acercaron a la pareja, que continuaba la conversación entusiasmada.

"La Provenza francesa, la conozco", dijo John.

Demelza observó a Verity y John cómo hablaban exaltados de sus viajes a Francia. Verity y John eran dos personas solitarias en el amor, pero eran muy parecidos también en gustos y aficiones. Demelza se sentía muy feliz con Ross y su embarazo, pero su dicha aún no era completa. Pensaba a menudo en John, en lo mucho que deseaba su felicidad. Creía en el destino y ahora John y Verity se habían conocido. "¿Y si fuera posible?", pensaba. "Sería el mejor regalo de bodas".

Demelza le hecho un último vistazo a su vestido de novia y cerrando la puerta de la alcoba se imaginó a Ross vestido con su traje de capitán junto a ella en el altar.

Faltaba un día para la boda y los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Demelza y su tía preparaban la comida para el banquete. Iban a ser muy pocos los invitados por parte de Ross. Por parte de Demelza asistían, Prudie y Jud. Ross veía cómo su futura esposa sudaba entre los fogones, y eso lo incomodaba bastante. Demelza debía comprender que no podía trabajar tan duro en su estado, pero la joven era terca como una mula. El capitán sabía que la única forma para que ella trabajara menos, era contratar una sirvienta.

Ross fue a casa de su empleado, Jim Carter, su esposa Jenny había tenido un hijo meses atrás. Jenny le abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

"¡Señor Poldark!, Jim no está en casa."

"No es a Jim a quien busco, es a ti".

La chica lo invito a entrar

"Dígame capitán".

"Necesito una sirvienta, ¿te gustaría trabajar en Nampara?".

"Me encantaría señor, y el dinero nos vendrá muy bien, tenemos otra boca que alimentar".

"¿Cuándo empezaría, señor?".

"Mañana mismo, después de la boda habrá que recoger y limpiar todo".

"Entonces allí estaré",-dijo sonriendo.

Ross se fue complacido y tranquilo, sabía que Demelza congeniaría con Jenny.

La noche víspera del acontecimiento, Demelza se dio un baño de espuma, luego se puso un camisón, tomó un vaso de leche y se fue a la cama. Ross, estaba con su socio y amigos en la taberna el León Rojo. Ella sabía que Ross tardaría en volver a casa, por eso le dejo una carta encima de la chimenea antes de acostarse, estaba rendida. Al cerrar los ojos veía montones de platos de comida por todos lados. Se sacudió la cabeza intentando vaciar la cocina de su cabeza y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

El capitán llegó a Nampara un poco mareado, llamó a Demelza, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que imagino que estaba acostada. Poldark empezó a apagar los quinqués que iluminaban toda la estancia, fue entonces cuando vio una carta dirigida a él, la cogió, la abrió y empezó a leerla.

"Mi querido y futuro esposo, cuando leas esta carta, estaré en nuestra alcoba durmiendo plácidamente, después de un día duro de mucho trabajo. Sé que me dijiste que entre nosotros no habría puertas ni cerrojos, pero déjame que esta noche haga una excepción. El novio no puede ver a la novia la noche antes de la boda, por lo que te he preparado la cama en mi antigua habitación. Te he colgado el traje y todas las prendas que necesitarás para mañana".

Tu amada Demelza.

Al capitán Poldark se le había amontonado todas las letras de la carta mientras leía, pero comprendió que esa noche no dormiría con Demelza. Ross levantó los hombros con desdén y tiró la carta al suelo, luego fue dando tumbos hasta la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, un fuerte ruido despertó al capitán llevándose un sobresalto, vio a Jud con dos cacerolas en la mano.

"Estas loco, Jud!, me vas a romper los tímpanos, no te doy un puñetazo porque vas a ser el padrino".

"Lo siento señor, era una cacerola, o, echarle un cubo de agua, la sobrina me dijo que lo despertara como fuera".

"Anda, prepárame el baño".

"Sí señor", dijo Jud saliendo corriendo, mientras se subía los pantalones caídos.

En la alcoba, Prudie estaba peinando a Demelza, le hizo un recogido y colocado una diadema preciosa. Luego, la ayudó a ponerse el vestido blanco. Prudie no tenía palabras. Demelza parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas.

"¿No me dices nada, tía?".

"¿Decirte?, tengo un nudo en la garganta, estoy muy emocionada. Si tu madre te viese, se sentiría muy dichosa".

"La felicidad nunca es completa tía, siempre llevo a mi madre conmigo, y sin duda, estaría feliz de que tu ocuparas su lugar".

Prudie, tras escuchar esas palabras tan bonitas abrazo a la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Vamos tía, no es hora de llorar, ve a ver si el capitán Poldark se está arreglando, y encárgate que Jud también lo haga. Los dos irán juntos".

"Que Dios nos coja confesados", dijo Prudie santiguándose y cerrando la puerta.

En la iglesia, Ross Poldark vestido con el traje de gala de capitán de infantería, esperaba a Demelza. El viejo Jud se mantenía al lado de él, vestido con su mejor traje, se secaba el sudor de la frente y se sonaba la nariz a cada momento. El capitán lo miró de reojo.

"Jud, el que se casa soy yo, tranquilízate", dijo susurrándole.

"Si capitán", dijo metiéndose el pañuelo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

En ese momento todos se volvieron, Demelza resplandeciente y sumamente hermosa, entró acompañada por Prudie. Los invitados a la ceremonia no podían apartar la vista de la novia. Ross, no cabía en sí de gozo al ver a su amada tan maravillosamente espléndida, dirigiéndose hacia él. Demelza miró embelesada a Ross, vestido de capitán le recordó el día que lo conoció. Poldark la miró, no le salían las palabras por tanta emoción que albergaba.

El reverendo Osborne se acercó a la pareja. El sacerdote empezó a dar un sermón largo, propio para esas ocasiones, advirtiendo sobre los pecados que comete el hombre y la amenaza del castigo divino. Ross pensaba que el reverendo quería hacerles creer a sus feligreses, lo que en el fondo, él no creía. Si había un pecador en aquella comunidad, ese, era Osborne.

Por fin llegó el momento tan esperado, las alianzas, Ross le hizo una señal con la mano a Jud. Este se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó el pañuelo usado y un anillo. Lo limpio frotándolo en su chaqueta, ante el gesto agrio del capitán. Ross lo cogió resignado.

Poldark tomo la mano de Demelza y dijo:

"Yo, te tomo a ti como mi esposa, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida".

Prudie le dio el anillo a su sobrina muy emocionada. Demelza repitió las mismas palabras con la voz entre cortada por la emoción. Osborne, levantando las manos, terminó diciendo, como si fuera a cantar.

"Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia".

Ross y Demelza se miraron como si nunca se hubieran visto, se fundieron en un beso tan intenso que enmudeció a todos los congregados.

El banquete se celebró fuera de la casa de Nampara, hacia un un día espléndido, el sol relucía igual que los recién casados. El almuerzo prosperó en un ambiente muy cordial, risas y divertidas anécdotas del matrimonio Paynter. Tía Aghata comió con el apetito propio de una jovencita, sorprendiendo a todos los comensales.

"Hay que comer mucho para llegar a la vejez", aconsejó la anciana.

"Y beber mucho señora Poldark, para no atragantarnos", dijo Jud sonriente y levantando la jarra de cerveza.

"Amén," dijeron muchos, dando un trago con sus jarras.

Verity, que estaba sentada al lado de Demelza, le contó que John Hunter le había enviado una carta, en la que le comunicaba el deseo de ir a visitarla. Y ella le había mandado otra respondiéndole que sería bienvenido en Trenwith. Demelza abrazó a la joven muy feliz por la gran noticia.

Demelza le contó a Ross el encuentro con John en Londres, y cómo el joven y su prima se entendieron enseguida, al momento de conocerse. Al capitán Poldark le pareció una gran casualidad el encuentro de John con las dos mujeres, si algo había aprendido a través de los años, que todo era posible.

El doctor Enys y Carolina recordaban su boda, y el médico le sugirió a su esposa el deseo de tener un hijo. Carolina miró a su marido con dulzura, ella ya estaba pensando en la idea de ser madre, el hecho que Demelza estuviera esperando un bebé, y además, lo sola que se sentía, hizo que la idea cobrara más fuerza. El convite terminó con todos los invitados brindando a la salud de los novios y por el hijo que esperaban. Tía Ághata y Verity fueron las primeras en abandonar la celebración, un poco más tarde todos los demás abandonaron también la hacienda.

Por fin, Ross y Demelza quedaron solos, antes de entrar a la casa, Ross cogió en brazos a su mujer. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, ya dentro, se dirigieron a la alcoba. Ross abrió la puerta y la bajó al suelo. El hombre la beso en los labios, en la oreja, fue deslizándose hacia el cuello, allí, donde la ropa empieza a estorbar. La respiración de Demelza se aceleró, Ross le desabrochó el vestido dejándola desnuda. La muchacha se sentó en la cama, Ross se arrodilló, suavemente le quitó las medias blancas de seda y las ligas que la sujetaban, la joven se adelantó más en la cama y él se deshizo del traje, se acostó junto a ella. Demelza miró a Ross, los ojos de él despedían luminosos rayos.

"Me siento muy distinta, ¿y tú, Ross? ".

"Yo estoy encantado", dijo acariciando su cuerpo y besándole suavemente por todos lados. Ross miró los ojos de su amor, éstos relucían de lágrimas. Él se estremeció. "¿Qué te ocurre Demelza? ".

"Nada Ross, es que me rebosa un poco la felicidad. Ya no soy la misma, soy tú".

Entonces el capitán la hizo suya cómo si fuera la primera vez.

Al día siguiente, ya casados, a Demelza le dieron una gran sorpresa, harían el viaje de novios a la Provenza Francesa. Tía Aghata les obsequió regalándoles el viaje y la estancia en la casita que ella había adquirido para disfrutar los veranos.

Dos días después embarcaron, dejando al matrimonio Paynter encargados de Nampara. El viaje para Demelza no fue muy agradable, el vaivén del barco la hacía vomitar, todo el tiempo se sintió mareada. Una vez que desembarcaron los dos dos se sintieron aliviados. Allí, en el puerto mandaron a alquilar un carruaje que los llevaría hasta la casa de Tía Ághata.

Demelza asomaba su cabeza pelirroja por la ventanilla. La región del sur de Francia la enamoraba sin esfuerzo, con sus pueblos enroscados en colinas. Veía un mar de color malva cubriendo los campos de lavanda y girasoles amarillos. Por un momento cerró los ojos embriagándose con la fragancia que los aires le traían.

Ross cogió la mano de su esposa, ¿qué es la felicidad?, se preguntaba. Dar, es para mí la única felicidad. Nada pude darle a Elisabeth, pero en cambio, a Demelza, todo.

La muchacha siguió de nuevo con su mirada curiosa, un camino ladera arriba rodeado de flores, que serpenteaban un sendero hasta llegar a una casa de contraventanas azules y con paredes de piedra.

Cuando llegaron, se apearon del coche, y cogieron el equipaje, Ross abrió la puerta de la soleada casa a simple vista la casa estaba amueblada al sencillo estilo campero. Algunos sillones y mesas estaban tapados con sabanas. La pareja se instaló en el dormitorio más grande. Estaban tan agotados que no tardaron en acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente Demelza se despertó, Ross estaba profundamente dormido. La muchacha cogió una escoba y un paño de limpieza y ningún objeto escapo de su escrupulosa atención asimismo todas las ventanas, la cocina; y el cuarto de aseo.

El capitán Poldark se despertó, Demelza ya se había levantado, El hombre se vistió abrió la ventana, cuando Demelza entró.

"Buenos dias dormilon", Demelza se había bañado y se había puesto un precioso vestido verde.

"¿Porque te has despertado tan pronto?".

"He estado limpiando".

"Demelza hemos venido a disfrutar no para que te pongas a trabajar, además tengo la dirección de la mujer que limpia esta casa".

El hombre miro a su esposa, una luz suave daba claridad a sus ojos. Será una madre maravillosa pensó.

Ross se acercó más a la joven, la atrajo hacia sí, al abrazarla, se miraron, la levanto del suelo y la oprimió contra su pecho suavemente.

"Judas Ross déjame en el suelo, no soy de madera ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" dijo seductora.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero? A ti, a ti, nada más".

Ross la soltó en el suelo, la beso con intensidad y se la llevo de nuevo a la cama.

Ross y Demelza hicieron una excursión a los campos en flor, contemplaron el rio y vaciaron la mochila reponiendo fuerzas. Luego estuvieron echados al sol sobre un pequeño prado fresco en una plenitud serena. Una hora más tarde, bajaron al pueblo y entraron en una taberna. Ya sentados pidieron tortilla queso y dos jarras de cerveza.

"Mañana iremos a comprar provisiones" dijo Ross.

"¿Provisiones?" preguntó Demelza.

"Cargaremos la despensa para no salir en tres días".

Demelza hizo un ademan; "al ritmo que llevamos romperemos la cama de tía Aghata".

El hombre miró a su esposa soltando una carcajada.

"Eso querida mía fue lo que me dijo mi anciana tía".

"¿Qué te dijo Ross? ".

"Me dijo con su voz ronca y profunda; "Ross, haz que esa cama cobre vida rómpela si es necesario".

Gracias por leerme una vez más, por un fallo en la página tuve que resubir la historia y perdi todos vuestros maravillosos comentarios.

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo y mil gracias.


	12. Cuando llego la primavera

Capitulo 12

Cuando llego la primavera

Los días y las noches se fundían en despertares, en un tiempo imparable y veloz donde el invierno había sido muy hostil. Una gran tormenta cayó sobre Sawle cubriéndola, como si la quisiera ocultar del resto del mundo. Después de la ventisca, los hombres del pueblo dirigidos por el capitán Podark y el doctor Enys, habían repartido víveres, agua potable y leña para socorrer a las familias más necesitadas. Así transcurrieron los meses, hasta que la naturaleza se despertó tras el reposo invernal, dando paso a los árboles y plantas, que brotaban yemas y capullos que al abrirse salpicaban el paisaje de color.

En las largas noches gélidas pasadas al confort que había brindado el hogar, Ross y Demelza habían compartido largas conversaciones, sobre sus respectivas vidas pasadas. Mientras el tiempo avanzaba como el vientre de Demelza, que ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo.

En el hogar de Nampara, el capitán Poldark ojeaba el libro de cuentas de la mina. Mientras Demelza sentada en torno a una mesa, liaba un ovillo de lana.

De cuando en cuando Ross, miraba a Demelza. Era como asomar sus ojos a una melancolía. Desde hacía un tiempo la veía cambiada pensativa. A veces era como una casa con muchas puertas, cuando intentaba franquear alguna de ellas, se la cerraba en las narices.

Poldark cerró el libro de un carpetazo, se levantó y se sentó junto a su esposa.

"Demelza".

"¿Si, Ross?".

"¿Qué te pasa?, mi amor. ¿Qué te aflige?".

La joven soltó el ovillo, se pasó despacio el dorso de la mano por encima de los ojos y se apoyó en la mesa.

"Ross mírame, estoy torpe, gorda como un tonel. Tengo miedo al parto por mí y por nuestro hijo. Y en estos momentos, desearía tanto que mi madre estuviera a mi lado". Demelza puso la mano en la de Ross. "Pese a todo estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de llevar dentro de mí un hijo tuyo".

"No tengas miedo, alma mía. Estaré contigo, cuando llegue el momento. No te pasará nada, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Te lo prometo".

Ross la rodeo con su brazo y acercándose a ella, la beso en los labios. Luego la muchacha reposo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre sintiéndose más segura.

En la mañana del cuatro de marzo, del cielo comenzó a descender la luz del día con todo su esplendor. Demelza se había levantado, después de que Ross antes de abandonar el lecho, le aconsejara que no se metiera en faenas y que llegaría temprano para el almuerzo.

Demelza se aburría enormemente en la casa, ya que ni Jenny ni su tía la dejaban hacer ninguna tarea.

El día estaba esplendido para coger flores así que la joven se dispuso a dar un paseo, después de desayunar.

"¡Sobrina!, no vayas muy lejos sino quieres parir como las conejas, en mitad de la maleza" dijo Pruide asomándose por la ventana.

"Aun me queda un mes tía. Estoy embarazada no enferma. De todas formas iré a donde siempre. Está muy cerca, no voy a perderme y llevo a mi mejor defensor" dijo acariciando a Garrick .Ambos cogieron la vereda hacia el bosque.

"¡Cabezota! Igualita a mí" dijo Prudie mientras la veía partir junto a su perro.

Por el camino de tierra, Demelza sintió los primeros rayos de sol acariciar y calentar su rostro, mientras Garrik, correteaba de un lado hacia otro. Así el can y su ama se adentraron en el valle dorado.

La maleza no estaba muy espesa ni muy alta. Así que Demelza se adentraba entre la hierba sin miedo a tropezar, sabiendo bien por donde pisaba.

El perro olfateaba entre la maleza, mientras Demelza vagaba por la espesura, cogiendo flores diminutas, blancas, azules, sencillas y delicadas. Mientras las almacenaba en su mano pensaba, en lo bien que lucirían en el jarrón de barro que estaba encima de la antigua mesa ovalada de roble del comedor.

Demelza veía como los animalitos corrían asustados al verla. Escuchó el sonido de las aves y miró hacia el cielo. Los pájaros volaban como si bailaran los unos con los otros. Demelza se había embriagado por el perfume y la belleza que la rodeaba, sin darse cuenta que se había adentrado más en el bosque. Llamó a Garrick pero no lo veía por el follaje. Seguramente estaría detrás de algún conejo. Ya me dará alcance pensó, mientras se volvía para regresar a Nampara.

Mientras caminaba devuelta, sintió un rugido feroz muy cercano, que la paralizo. Entonces antes de voltearse lo supo, entrando en pánico. Quien le rugía a su espalda, no era Garrick.

Un enorme perro la miraba, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, babeando y rugiendo como una bestia a punto de atacar a su víctima. Los movimientos de la joven ganaron lentitud y desembocaron en una total parálisis.

El perro dio unos pasos hacia delante, desafiándola. La joven se armó de valor, moviendo sus manos para proteger su vientre .La muchacha sabía que el perro la atacaría en cualquier momento, así que muy despacio, fue dando pasos hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que a pocos metros, había un terraplén de tierra. De repente el animal se le abalanzó. Demelza intentando huir perdió pie, cayendo al foso.

La muchacha yacía en el fondo del terraplén, con gesto de miedo y de dolor. Había caído de espaldas, por suerte el foso no era muy profundo. La muchacha se incorporó como pudo. Miró hacia arriba, el perro le rugía e iba a saltarle encima.

"¡Maldito, vete!", le grito sollozando .Miró a su alrededor buscando cualquier objeto para defenderse. Había una rama gruesa y larga que agarró.

"¡Dios, ayúdanos!", dijo susurrando y protegiendo al neonato.

El fiero animal saltó al foso, Demelza cayó hacia atrás hincándose en la pierna una piedra afilada, que estaba medio enterrada. La muchacha grito de dolor, mientras la herida empezaba a sangrar.

El perro olfateo el líquido rojo, que se extendía rápidamente. El animal abrió su hocico enseñando sus afilados colmillos, para morder a la joven. Demelza vio cómo Garrik saltaba al foso para su sorpresa y la del fiero animal, que se volvió hacia él inmediatamente. Los dos animales, se posicionaron uno enfrente del otro .El rugido de ambos sonaba aterrador mientras se giraban despacio. Entonces los dos canes se enzarzaron en una terrible batalla mortal.

Demelza veía con el rostro desencajado, como los dos animales se mordían a dentelladas aunque Garrick se defendía con destreza, el perro rabioso era mucho más fiero y grande.

Demelza sabía que Garrick lucharía hasta el final para protegerla, pero no lo conseguiría tenía que hacer algo por el bien de todos. La joven se levantó, a duras penas, mientras la lucha encarnizada seguía. Demelza cogió la gruesa rama.

El perro rabioso tenía a Garrick debajo, atrapado entre sus garras y sus fauces .Demelza se acercó por detrás del fiero animal. Blandió la improvisada arma, como si fuera una espada y con todas sus fuerzas, se la clavó en el cuello. En el valle se escuchó un alarido de dolor y de muerte.

El capitán Poldark regresó antes de lo previsto a Nampara. Al entrar en la casa llamó a Demelza y a Garrick, pero nadie había en la casa. En ese momento, Prudie cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

"Prudie, ¿dónde está Demelza?".

"Fue a dar un paseo al Valle, con Garrick".

"Está bien iré a su encuentro".

El capitán salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la cuadra. Al mirar el camino a lo lejos, vio a un perro, pero este corría con dificultad. No podía ser Garrick pensó, pero volvió a fijar la vista. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. El perro que venía hacia la casa era sin duda Garrick.

Prudie salió en ese momento, la mujer también vio al perro de su sobrina

"¡Por dios, Garrick viene solo!, ¿y mi sobrina dónde está?" dijo gritando.

Ross corrió hacia el perro, a darle alcance se agachó vio que el animal estaba herido y tenía sangre por las patas, en el hocico y en el lomo.

"Garrick ¿y Demelza?" le decía. El perro ladraba y se volvía hacia el camino. Ross comprendió que el animal quería llevarlo junto a su mujer.

Ross se montó en el caballo antes de seguir al can, le gritó a Prudie que fuera a buscar al doctor Enys.

El capitán cabalgaba con el corazón en el puño. El perro se esforzaba en acelerar la marcha pero estaba herido y cansado. A Ross el recorrido se le hacía eterno. Una vez en el valle, Poldark dejó el caballo y se adentró en la maleza detrás de Garrick.

Dejaron atrás el campo de flores hasta que llegaron al terraplén donde Garrick, al fin se detuvo.

Poldark miró el foso. Allí vio acurrucada a su mujer sollozando y a pocos metros, un enorme perro muerto. No le fue difícil imaginar que era lo que allí había pasado.

"¡Demelza!" dijo saltando al agujero.

"¡Ross!", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos se abrazaron.

"¿Te ha mordido?" pregunto mirando de reojo al perro.

"No, me clave una piedra".

"¡Menos mal!" dijo el hombre. "Puede tener la rabia".

Demelza agarró la mano del hombre asustada.

"Ross, mordió a Garrick".

"Lo sé, pero no nos adelantemos". "El perro que os ha atacado puede ser que tenga la rabia o que se un perro salvaje". Ross levantó el vestido de la joven, esta se había hecho un torniquete con un trozo de tela del camisón. "Demelza, ¿puedes caminar?". La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

"Demelza, ¿de dónde sacaste la fuerza para matar a ese maldito perro?".

"La que me dio el amor y el deseo de darle vida y no la muerte a nuestro hijo".

La pareja salió del terraplén junto a Garrick. Cruzaron el valle y salieron al camino, allí esperaron un rato hasta que vieron aparecer un carruaje.

Demelza sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

"¡Ross el parto se adelanta!" dijo retorciéndose de dolor.

El carruaje se detuvo, de su interior salió el doctor Enys que acudió rápidamente a ayudar a la joven.

Después de regresar a Nampara, los dolores de parto cesaron .El doctor Enys aconsejó a Demelza que permaneciera en cama durante tres semanas, para evitar que él bebe naciera ochomesino. Pero cuando transcurrieron dos semanas, Demelza se puso de parto.

El capitán Poldark le agarraba la mano a su esposa en el lecho. La joven aguantaba cada contracción, como una jabata, empapada en sudor.

El momento había llegado, cuando el médico le vio la cabecita al bebe.

"Vamos Demelza, empuja ya está aquí" dijo sonriendo con la camisa remangada.

La joven apretó tan fuerte, que sintió un suave crujir de huesos, cuando su hijo o su hija, salía de sus entrañas.

Enys vio el sexo de la criatura, cortó el cordón umbilical y le dio él bebe a la madre mientras a Ross se le humedecían los ojos por la emoción.

"Enhorabuena, tenéis una niña preciosa" dijo el médico.

Demelza, cogió a su hija en brazos y la besó rebosante de felicidad. Miró la carita de su pequeña, el bebé era el resultado de un amor que en un principio fue prohibido, Imposible pero que al final triunfo, como si estuviera escrito en algún sitio. Ross besó a Demelza y a la pequeña sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Cómo la llamaremos mi amor? preguntó Ross mirando embelesado a madre e hija.

Demelza mirando a su pequeña con una tierna sonrisa, dijo "Se llamara Julia Poldark Carne".


	13. Julia

Capítulo 13  
Julia

El día en Sawle había amanecido mustio y frio, tras una noche lluviosa desluciendo un poco la alegría por el bautizo de julia.

Demelza y Prudie habían preparado la tina de cerámica regalo de tía Agatha, para bañar a la niña. Julia se encontraba en brazos de su padre, que la miraba embelesado. Para tía y sobrina aquellos momentos del aseo del bebé eran divertidos y hermosos, pero esa mañana el capitán Podark las estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Demelza cogió la pequeña de brazos de Ross. Le quitó la ropita y la introdujo en el agua. La niña que ya había cumplido dos meses de vida, parecía que le gustaba el agua calentita.

"¿No estará el agua muy caliente? ¿O fría?.. A ver si se resfría". "Agarra bien a la niña, no se te vaya a caer "decía Ross con aspecto más preocupado que exultante.

"Ross recuérdame una cosa "dijo Demelza mientras sujetaba con sus manos a su hija.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Que esta será la primera y la última vez, que te quedas en esta habitación, mientras bañamos a la niña; Porque eres más pesado que una mosca en una siesta".

"Está bien, llevas razón permaneceré callado solo miraré, dijo dejándose caer de golpe en la silla. "Pero déjame que te diga solo algo más"; volvió a ponerse en pie. "El cordón de su ombliguito hay que secarlo muy bien, recuerdo que Enys insistió en ello".

Demelza y Prudie se miraron rompiendo en carcajadas, mientras la niña chapoteaba en el agua.

Demelza había vestido a Julia con un vestido y faldón rosa de encajes, que resaltaba su color de piel. La bebe había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre, pero la niña era la misma estampa de su padre, aunque parecía que había heredado el color del cabello de su madre tras nacerle tímidamente pelitos rojos.

En la iglesia Osborne se contoneaba como un pavo real, mirando con cierta hostilidad al capitán poldark. Ross sentía en su fuero interno el mismo rechazo hacia el clérigo.

Osborne se dispuso a bautizar a la pequeña Julia, con las miradas cómplices y dulces de sus padres y de los testigos e invitados. Ross, con la niña en brazos, se acercó a la pila donde el cura le echó el agua bendita, mientras utilizaba las palabras que Demelza escogió para ese momento.

Osborne derramó el agua sobre la cabecita de la niña mientras decía con voz cantarina.

"En este día especial, la luz de dios se encenderá en tu corazón. Para iluminar todo el camino de tu vida. Yo te bautizo con el nombre de, Julia".

En Nampara todo estaba preparado para el almuerzo que Ross y Demelza ofrecieran a sus amigos tras el bautizo. Tía Agatha y Verety no asistirían ya que estaban en la Provenza francesa. Ross y Demelza llegaron a la hacienda seguidos de los invitados.

Demelza bajó con la niña en brazos, con la ayuda de Ross. Garrick los miraba sin moverse. La joven llamo al can pero este, le dio la espalda y se alejó. Ross vio la escena y como a Demelza le cambio el semblante.

"Coge a la niña Ross, "dijo la joven arrimándose a su esposo.

"Garrick está celoso Demelza, lleva semanas arisco y se pierde durante horas". dijo cogiendo a la niña.

"Como puedo hacerle ver a mi perro que no tengo tiempo ni para mí" contestó con pesar.

"Apúntame a la lista" dijo susurrando el capitán mientras veía a su mujer ir hacia el granero donde se metió Garrick.

Cuando Demelza entró en el granero, el animal estaba echado sobre la paja. La muchacha llevaba un vestido muy bonito color verde esmeralda, que se arremangó al agacharse.

"Garrick amigo", dijo acariciándolo. "Te quiero y tú lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo, pero ahora tengo una hija que me necesita todo el tiempo. Dentro de poco cuando Julia ande, pasaremos más tiempo juntos. Jugaremos entre las flores y entonces querrás y protegerás a mi bebita como siempre lo has hecho conmigo". A Demelza se le saltaron las lágrimas, al ver el animal como la miraba, como si entendiera cada palabra. Garrick con su cabeza, acarició a su dueña mientras esta lo abrazaba.

Dentro de la casa, todo estaba preparado para la comida. Cuando Demelza entró vio a todos los invitados charlando y tomando copas. La pequeña Julia estaba en brazos de Carolina. Ross entonces dejó la conversación con el doctor Enys, Zasky y Heswahe para acercarse a su esposa.

"¿Estás bien, querida?".

"Si Ross. Te has casado con una mujer, que mata perros o habla con ellos" dijo con la sonrisa torcida y arqueando las cejas.

"Siempre supe que eras una criatura muy particular, por eso me enamore de ti "dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego la cogió de la mano "Acompáñame un momento, quiero enseñarte algo".

"Pero Ross nos están esperando".

"Podéis disculparnos un momento" dijo a los invitados.

Demelza vio a sus amigos como la miraban sonriendo, como si fueran cómplices de un secreto. Ross le cogió la mano y la condujo a la alcoba. Antes de entrar, el hombre saco un pañuelo.

" Tengo que vendarte los ojos", mi amor.

"Pero Ross, que es todo esto" dijo atónita.

El hombre le tapó los ojos y la condujo despacio al interior de la alcoba, la agarró de los hombros dejándola inmóvil, entonces le quito la venda.

Frente a ella, en la pared más iluminada de la habitación, había un tocador color miel estilo francés, con patas estilizadas y un espejo ovalado .A juego con el mueble, un taburete forrado en terciopelo verde.

A Demelza se le iluminó el rostro. La muchacha se volvió hacia su marido.

"Ross es precioso". "te habrás gastado mucho de tu dinero". dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

Para el capitán Poldark, Demelza seguía invariable en aquella humildad del principio, que fue para él un poderoso incentivo. Demelza no tenía el menor sentido de la propiedad.

Ross, dame un poco de tu dinero. Ross tu vaca da poca leche. Hasta cuando hablaba de su ropa, decía los vestidos que me has regalado. Solo reivindicaba como cosa propia a su hija y a él mismo y en eso no admitía descuento alguno. Y como extasiada de deseo, no se quedaba tranquila, mientras él no le juraba en sus brazos, que era suyo sin reservas, suyo solo y por entero.

Después del precioso regalo de Ross a Demelza, ambos salieron de la alcoba alegres, ante las miradas de los invitados, que empezaron a tomar asiento alrededor de la larga mesa.

Una semana después de la celebración, Ross se dirigía hacia la mina cuando se topó de frente con un jinete que conocía muy bien, George Warlegan. Este se había casado con Elizabeth y habían sido padres de un niño recientemente.

Los dos jinetes detuvieron sus respectivos caballos.

"George enhorabuena, me he enterado que has sido padre de un niño".

Warlegan levantó la barbilla con refinación. "Así es, Elizabeth me dio un varón George Jr. mi heredero, no puedo ser más afortunado".

"Me alegro por ti, ambos estamos más que felices tú con tu hijo George y yo con mi hija Julia". Los dos hombres se miraron por unos segundos como si se hubieran leído la mente

"Ross, ¿has pensado igual que yo?".

"Me temo que sí", dijo Ross frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso nunca ocurrirá, nunca. Elizabeth y yo nos mudamos a Londres" dijo mirando a Ross con una irritación intensa.

"No tientes al destino George, a veces suele ser caprichoso". Ross se tocó el sombrero a modo de despido y se alejó de Warlegan dejándolo pensativo.

"¿Poldark y yo de consuegros?, antes prefiero quedarme manco", pensó, mientras espoleaba el caballo.

George Warlegan, le había contado a Elizabeth el encuentro con el capitán Poldark y como quería mudarse lo antes posible a Londres, para perderlo de vista.

Elizabeth quería alejarse del pasado junto a su marido y su hijo. La mujer se sentía en parte culpable por la muerte de Francis y ese peso lo llevaría hasta el fin de sus días. Pero la maternidad la había cambiado. Se prometió así misma que educaría a su primogénito en el amor y en la libertad de poder elegir su propia vida, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su propio marido. Elizabeth era otra mujer, reconociendo sus malas acciones. Gracias a su pequeño, había encontrado la felicidad que siempre anhelo. Entonces se acordó de Demelza, desde un principio fue cruel con ella, aunque la joven siempre intento complacerla. Había oído que la hija de Demelza era también pelirroja. Fue entonces cuando pensó en el temor que su marido le había trasladado, después del encuentro con el que fuera su marido. Elizabeth veía jugar a George Jr. sentado en su cuna.

Elizabeth cogió a su hijo en brazos. "Cuando seas un hombrecito, solo me permitiré darte un consejo, que no te acerques a las pelirrojas". Luego sonriendo volvió a decir. "O quizás no".

Los días empezaban a acortarse y el sol aparecía cada cuatro días nublados. En los días de buen tiempo, Demelza pasaba la mayor parte del día al sol con Julia que ya había cumplido diez meses y andaba sus primeros pasos.

Desde la llegada al mundo de Julia, no solo la felicidad había embriagado a sus padres, Garrick por fin, había aceptado a la niña tras verle crecer una preciosa cabellera pelirroja. También para el matrimonio Paynter, Julia era un motivo de felicidad. Prudie no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, nunca había visto al viejo sudar pegando martillazos. Jud le estaba construyendo un caballito de madera, como regalo para la niña en su primer cumpleaños.

Pero el cumpleaños de Julia se tuvo que aplazar, ya que varias familias se habían visto afectadas, con la temible enfermedad garganta podrida. Estos enfermos habían sido aislados en la iglesia de Sawle, por el doctor Enys, que quería evitar que la enfermedad se propagara y se convirtiera en una epidemia, pese a la negación del reverendo Osborne. Este opto por marcharse antes de ser linchado por el tumulto.

Demelza observaba a su hija, cuando esta tosía, se alarmaba y la reconocía de inmediato.

"Maldita enfermedad" dijo Prudie entrando por la puerta "La señora Lucil ha fallecido".

"¿Estaba en la iglesia? pregunto Demelza asustada.

"Por lo que oí estaba en la iglesia" dijo poniéndose el delantal.

"Ojala pudiera hacer algo, me siento tan inútil "pero en ese instante, un recuerdo le sobrevino a la cabeza-, "Pero cómo no me he acordado antes", la muchacha, dio un respingo y fue a su dormitorio, una vez allí, abrió el armario y cogió una vieja bolsa. De su interior sacó un papel doblado. Se sentó en la cama y extendió un pergamino en el que estaban escritas a carboncillo, recetas de hierbas y ungüentos, que servían para curar enfermedades y dolencias que su madre se le había dado. Demelza buscó la enfermedad que azotaba Sawle , leyendo rápidamente con el corazón acelerado, al final de la hoja apareció como por arte de magia, el remedio para combatir la enfermedad de garganta podrida.

Demelza y sus tíos buscaron en el bosque hojas de eucalipto, de malva, y algunas otras, conseguido los ingredientes. Demelza convirtió la cocina en un improvisado laboratorio, hirvió todas las hojas, las machacó en un mortero de piedra, echó medio bote de miel y luego mezcló todos los ingredientes en una vasija de metal, consiguiendo una pasta uniforme que introdujo en pequeños botes de cristal.

Prudie entró en la casa con la niña en brazos. "Demelza, se acerca un carruaje". La muchacha se asomó a la ventana.

"¿Quién será?", pensó limpiándose las manos.

"Vaya, ¿me puedes responder a algo tía?".

"Soy todo oídos, ¿verdad Julia?", la niña sonrió.

"Cuando tengo la casa reluciente no aparece nadie y cuando lo tengo todo patas arriba se presenta visita".

"No lo sé sobrina, pero sea quien sea, qué no entre a la cocina, se puede caer de espaldas por el desorden".

"Espero recogerlo todo antes que llegue Ross", dijo la joven dándole un besito a su hija en la mejilla.

Del carruaje se apeó un hombre de unos setenta años, delgado, con una calvicie prominente y vestido con un traje oscuro.

"Buenas tardes señora, perdone que haya invadido sus tierras". "¿Es ésta la hacienda, La villa de La Luz?".

Demelza se fijó en él, era mayor, tenía un rostro bonachón, amable y sonriente.

"Lo siento señor, esto es Nampara, nunca escuché la hacienda que dice, ¿seguro que está en Sawle?".

"Quizá no lo anote bien" contestó el hombre sonriente. "Es usted muy amable señora".

En ese momento Julia salió de la casa. Prudie vio cómo la niña fue en busca de su madre. Miró por la ventana, vio al anciano y cómo Demelza cogió la niña en brazos. El hombre le hizo unas carantoñas a la pequeña y se despidió inclinando la cabeza.

Cuando Ross llegó a Nampara, notó un fuerte olor en toda la casa, Julia estaba dormida en su cuna, Prudie al lado de la pequeña, pelaba judías verdes.

"¿A qué huele aquí?", preguntó el capitán quitándose el tricornio y la chaqueta.

"Oh señor, es una medicina que ha preparado Demelza".

"¿Medicina?" .

"Si, para la enfermedad".

"Cada día me sorprende más, ¿dónde está ahora?", dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Me dijo que iría andando con Garrick a la iglesia, para llevar la medicina".

Ross cogió la niña en brazos sentándola en su regazo, colmándola de besos y acariciándole sus cabellos rojos. "Y tu mi gitanita, ¿serás tan buena samaritana como tu madre?", dijo abrazándola. Mientras Prudie veía que al capitán se le caía la baba con su hija.

Demelza iba a paso ligero cuando vio a lo lejos un coche de caballos al lado del camino. El carruaje le era familiar, la muchacha se fue acercando sorprendiéndose al ver al forastero que estuvo en Nampara. Estaba sentado en la hierba apoyando su espalda, sobre el tronco de un árbol sosteniendo un libro en sus manos.

"¡Vaya, joven!, nos volvemos a ver", dijo el caballero incorporándose con un poco de dificultad.

"No se levante usted", aconsejo la joven.

Pero el hombre ya había terminado de incorporarse. Garrick se acercó a su dueña muy tranquilo, como si ya conociera al anciano.

"¿Una parada en el camino?".

"Una pequeña parada después de almorzar estupendamente en la posada del León Rojo, allí fue donde pregunté por la hacienda que buscaba, pero, al igual que usted, me dijeron que no hay ninguna Villa de la luz por éstos contornos. Así que, antes de continuar el viaje, he querido calentar mis viejos huesos al sol".

Demelza miró el carruaje, por la ventanilla, se veían las suelas de unos zapatos que se asomaban, eran las del cochero.

"Bonito perro, ¿es suyo?", dijo acariciando al animal.

"Si, es Garrick, y me sorprende que no haya ladrado, usted le ha caído bien".

"Eso parece "dijo sonriente.

"Permítame mi atrevimiento pero, ¿va usted muy lejos?, si es así, la puedo llevar".

"Es usted muy amable, voy a la iglesia, pero prefiero ir dando un paseo".

"He oído que la iglesia está infectada de enfermos, por la temida y contagiosa enfermedad.

"Por desgracia es así, aquí llevo medicinas y un incienso para que purifique el ambiente. Ayudaré en lo que pueda", dijo mirando la bolsa.

"¿Me permite que éste viejo le dé un consejo?". Demelza asintió con la cabeza.

"Tiene una niña preciosa, sería una lástima que a su regreso, no venga sólo con la gran satisfacción de haber ayudado a la buena gente de este pueblo".

"¡Me asusta usted!, no he reparado en el riesgo que supone estar en contacto con los enfermos".

"A veces no medimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, aunque estén más que justificados".

"Deje que le lleve yo las medicinas en su nombre, sólo será un momento".

Demelza se quedó pensativa, aquel anciano se preocupaba por ella y su hija. Ella respetaba mucho a las personas mayores, tenían mucha experiencia y sabiduría, tampoco sabía si el mejunje que había preparado, fuera milagroso. Sin más titubeos alargó la mano entregándole los medicamentos al elegante hombre.

Jud estaba agazapado entre las hierbas, acechando a los conejos. En alguna que otra finca no era bienvenido, sobre todo si llevaba algún palo en la mano, porque cazaba los conejos a pares. Ya había cazado dos, eran muy hermosos. Un conejo más pensó sería mucho, por lo que desistió, dejando escapar al animal que tenía entre ojos.

"Ya te pillaré la próxima vez", dijo levantándose del suelo alfombrado de hierbas secas.

Anduvo unos metros saliendo al fin del camino, agarrando los conejos por las patas. No muy lejos vio un carruaje parado, anduvo otros tantos metros más y se escondió detrás de un árbol, mirando de soslayo y sorprendido al ver a Demelza despidiéndose de un anciano muy bien vestido, que se inclinaba hacia ella besándole la mano. Jud dio media vuelta. Su cabezota desapareció tras el último recodo.

Pasado un mes el doctor Enys abría las puertas de la iglesia de par en par. El médico daba gracias a Dios por la curación de más de la mitad de enfermos. A las manos de él, llegaron unas medicinas e incienso, que aunque no sanaron, sí aliviaron los síntomas severos de los que sufrían el mal.

Nampara se había vestido de gala después de tantas desgracias, la suerte se dejó ver en todo su esplendor. En la mina de Wheal Grace, se había descubierto por fin estaño sacando de penurias al capitán Poldark y a sus mineros, encabezado por por su socio y fiel amigo, el capitán Heswahe.

Los mineros y jornaleros del campo fueron invitados por Ross y Demelza al cumpleaños de Julia. No habían reparado en gastos, comida y bebida para abastecer a todos los invitados, sin distinción de clases.

Tía Aghata y Verity asistieron también a la fiesta. La prima de Ross les comunicó que la amistad iniciada con John Hunter, había trascendido, evolucionando en pedida de mano. Ross y Demelza se quedaron impresionados e ilusionados por tan grata noticia.

Otra gran sorpresa para Ross, fue la llegada del famoso letrado, Sr Lowell, acompañado por su esposa, entre los dos hombres se había forjado una buena amistad. Ross le debía al hombre su libertad. Demelza se lo agradeció dándole una de sus recetas de medicina para sanar o mejorar los ataques de gota que el abogado sufría. Una vez llegados todos los invitados y hechas las presentaciones, comenzó la cena, con exquisitos manjares.

Julia era la reina de la fiesta, su madre le confeccionó un precioso vestido de seda color azul cielo, con encajes blancos. La niña parecía una muñequita, con su tez sonrosada, sus vivos ojos verdes y la llamativa cabellera pelirroja. Julia disfrutaba montada en el caballito de madera ante un orgulloso Jud que la miraba embelesado.

Ross vestía un traje de chaqueta amplia y pantalones a media pierna color berenjena, resaltando una camisa blanca, con el cuello rodeándole unos encajes en forma de cascada, al igual que los puños que terminaban en volantes; medias de seda y unos zapatos negros clásicos, en los que destacaba una hebilla dorada.

Demelza llevaba un precioso vestido rojo, tejido en raso de seda, marcando su figura hasta la cintura, dando la falda gran amplitud, rizada con volantes y lazos. El cabello lo llevaba recogido con un tocado de florecitas azules.

Después de una cena suculenta la fiesta alcanzó su mayor plenitud cuando los esposos e hija salieron al centro del corrillo que habían formado los invitados. Todos bailaban al son de la música aplaudiendo en una explosión y alegría contagiosa.

La fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la noche. Luego, los carruajes desfilaron uno tras otro levantando una gran polvareda al marcharse.

Prudie se quedó en la casa cuidando a Julia, la niña disfrutó y jugó con los demás niños hasta quedar exhausta por el cansancio. Demelza se asomó a la habitación, su tía y la niñita dormían plácidamente. Se puso un chal, Ross quería ver el amanecer y saldrían hacia los acantilados. Ross fue a la cuadra para coger su caballo, vio a Jud durmiendo la borrachera, roncando como un oso, Demelza se acercó y pudo ver a su tío con las piernas abiertas, un brazo bajo la nuca, el otro brazo debajo la espalda y la cabeza de medio lado.

"¿Pero cómo es posible permanecer en esa postura?", pensó Ross moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

Poldark se montó en el caballo y le ofreció la mano a su esposa, con mucha agilidad se sentó de lado agarrándose a la fuerte cintura de Ross. Cabalgaron hasta llegar a los altos acantilados, se podía ver cómo las olas del mar rompían en las rocas. Los dos se apearon y de la mano fueron a ver el amanecer.

"Pronto saldrá el sol mi amor, "dijo Ross abrazando a su mujer.

La joven asintió mientras sus cabellos ya sueltos, eran acariciados por la suave brisa.

"Demelza, estoy tan feliz". "Julia ha disfrutado muchísimo y nuestros amigos nunca olvidarán éste día, después de la pesadilla vivida". "¿Sabes?, en algún momento temí que la enfermedad llamara a nuestra puerta, sobre todo cuando fuiste a llevar las medicinas a la iglesia. Cuando Prudie me lo dijo no reaccioné al instante, pero luego me asusté, cuando volviste tan pronto me tranquilice".

"¿No te lo dijo Dwight?".

"¿Decirme?".

"Yo no lleve las medicinas".

"Entonces, ¿Quién?".

Demelza le contó la llegada del anciano a Nampara y cómo lo vio por segunda vez camino a la iglesia. Ross se quedó pensativo.

"¿Por qué no me lo contaste?".

"Temía que te enfadaras conmigo, siempre me dices que no me fíe de los forasteros, por eso no te dije nada".

"Conocí a ese anciano", dijo con la mirada perdida en el océano.

"¿Cuándo Ross?".

"En el León Rojo, me invitó a una copa. Me preguntó por una hacienda que desconocía, pero qué sabía qué no se encontraba por Sawle. Se veía que era un hombre culto, educado y muy amable". "¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba?".

"Cuando lo vi por última vez, antes de despedirse, me preguntó cuál era mi nombre. Se lo dije y él me contó que le recordaba a su esposa y que aunque no había hallado la hacienda, La villa de la luz, en cierto modo la había encontrado en mí. "Gente como usted le hace a uno tener fe en la humanidad" me dijo. "Fueron sin duda, unas palabras muy hermosas". "Entonces le pregunté cómo se llamaba y me dijo que su nombre era Winston Graham".

En ese momento el sol ascendió con toda su plenitud, los enamorados contemplaron embelesados y abrazados a la luz del nuevo día.

"Ross, quizá ese hombre fuera poeta, un creador".

El capitán miró a su dulce esposa asintiendo.

"Hablando de crear, ¿qué te parece si tenemos otro hijo?, un hermanito para Julia".

"Me encantaría Ross, si fuera niño le llamaríamos Jeremy, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre". A continuación la pareja comenzó a bajar la colina.

"Tardaremos más tiempo en regresar si bajamos por aquí", dijo Demelza extrañada.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a Nampara?". "La fiesta aún no ha terminado para nosotros".

Demelza comprendió entonces las intenciones de su marido, ese desfiladero llegaba hasta la cueva.

"Ross, eres muy travieso, no me pillarás" dijo descendiendo rápidamente.

El capitán salió tras ella con una pícara sonrisa, parecían dos adolescentes enamorados. La joven llego hasta el pie de la cueva, Ross la tenía acorralada.

"No te librarás de mí, amor mío" dijo Poldark abrazándola con sus brazos.

"No, Ross, no me libraré".

FIN

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo esta historia. También quiero agradecer a los que me han ayudado a llevar adelante este pequeño proyecto que tanta ilusión me hacía. A Fátima y Ángela por darme el impulso y corregirme.

A Paola por iniciarme en esta aventura, a Isabel Guerra y a Lola Demelza España por sus consejos y correcciones.

Esta historia es de todas.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
